Quando o sangue veela se impoe
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: O grande segredo dos Malfoy, que os leva a ser formosos, arrogantes, orgulhosos e… que tenham o cabelo tão loiro platino é que… têm sangue Veela. E como bons alunos/as todos sabemos que aos 16 anos estas criaturas elegem o casal que os acompanhasse para toda a vida.
1. Maldita herança!

**Título**: Quando o Sangue Veela se impõe

**Autor**: UtenaPuchiko

**Tradutor**: Mazzola Jackson

**Personagens**: James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black

**Resumo**: O grande segredo dos Malfoy, que os leva a ser formosos, arrogantes, orgulhosos e… que tenham o cabelo tão loiro platino é que… têm sangue Veela. E como bons alunos/as todos sabemos que aos 16 anos estas criaturas elegem o casal que os acompanhasse para toda a vida. E é de modo que Lucius Malfoy em seu 6to ano em Hogwarts, muito a seu pesar, dá-se conta que é verdadeiro castanho de olhos dourados de Gryffindor quem o destino (e seu sangue veela) há escolhido como casal. Totalmente AU de meu casal favorito Lucius/Remus e, nosso querido dragão fará seu aparecimento estelar, mas baixo o nome de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Género**: Drama, Humor, Romance

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Advertências**: AU=Universos Alternos, Conteúdo Hetero, Mpreg=Gravidez Masculina, Outra

**Séries**: Quando o Sangue Veela se impõe.

**Quando o Sangue Veela se impõe**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer**: As personagens desta história são propriedade de J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Isto é puro entretenimento e não me reporta benefício econômico algum.

**Sumário**: O grande segredo dos Malfoy, que os leva a ser formosos, arrogantes, orgulhosos e… que tenham o cabelo tão loiro platino é que… têm sangue Veela. E como bons alunos/as todos sabemos que aos 16 anos estas criaturas elegem o casal que os acompanhasse para toda a vida. E é de modo que Lucius Malfoy em seu 6to ano em Hogwarts, muito a seu pesar, dá-se conta que é verdadeiro castanho de olhos dourados de Gryffindor quem o destino (e seu sangue veela) há escolhido como casal. Totalmente AU de meu casal favorito Lucius/Remus e, nosso querido dragão fará seu aparecimento estelar mas baixo o nome de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Casais**: principal Lucius/Remus, secundárias James/Lily (porque Harry tem que nascer ¬¬) Sirius/com o resto do colégio e Severus/Narcissa Black. Para o futuro… Harry/Draco, Rum/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott e as que se me vão ocorrendo pelo caminho ¬¬Ou

**Esclarecimentos**: neste fic Lucius terá a mesma idade que a dos Marotos (por razões óbvias) não acho que as cenas de sexo sejam muito especificas mas as terá (ò.o não desesperem) é muito possível que as personagens sejam OCC (ligeiro) sobretudo quando apareça Draco, porque tendo um pai como Lupin não vai ser tão insuportável como nos livros XD Ah! E evidentemente vai ter gravidez masculina ;)

_**Esclarecimentos de leitura: **_

**-Letra normal**: dialogo, relato.

**-Letra em cursiva**: pensamentos das personagens.

**-N/A**: notas de autora.

**Capitulo 1: Maldita herança!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Não fazia nem uma semana que o sexto ano havia começado e Lucius Malfoy já estava desejando que acabasse. Ele sempre soube que seu sangue não era completamente puro e esse segredo não saia da família. E por causa disso (o seu sangue não tão puro) ele estava preocupado, de fato estava muito preocupado e o pior: já se notava. Sua máscara de frieza estava desfazendo-se pouco a pouco. E isso o estava deixando nervoso, para sua sorte ninguém percebera, só alguém que lhe conhecesse muito podia fazê-lo. E justamente...

-Lucius você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

O bruxo deu um pulo quase imperceptível, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos (e olhando certa pessoa) que a pergunta o pegou desprevenido. Ah... seu querido amigo Severus. Quem se não ele poderia notar seu estado? Só ele mesmo que o conhecia desde que tinha o uso da razão. Mas, mesmo pra ele não podia dize o que se passava. Era humilhante.

-Do que você está falando Severus? —disse aborrecido olhando para mesa da Grifinória.

Snape bufou.

-Não se faça de desentendido comigo, te conheço e você tem estado estranho desde começo do curso. Tem algo a ver com esse quarteto de perdedores?

Malfoy o olhou ligeiramente surpreso. Como havia chegado a essa conclusão?

-Por favor, Lucius, você nunca prestou atenção nesses idiotas. Nem quando fazem essas ridículas brincadeiras comigo —disse um tanto doido—Mas, desde que pisamos em Hogwarts não tira os olhos deles—ao ver seu amigo empalidecer um pouco agregou —Você vai negar?

-Eu não olho a todos eles—disse tratando de se controlar. Não havia se dado conta que era tão obvio em sua observação. Mesmo sendo Severus tão observador... esperava que ninguém mais na Sonserina tivesse percebido.

-Quer dizer que olha pra alguém em especial?—sorriu com satisfação ao se dar conta do deslize de seu amigo.

-Não Severus! E deixa de tocar nesse assunto ta bom?—respirou fundo estava se alterando. Maldita herança!

-Está bem... eu mesmo vou descobrir.

-Não há nada que descobrir—exclamou—Desde quando seu amigo era tão curioso?—Você está parecendo um maldito grifinório tentando descobrir algo inexistente Se te digo que não está acontecendo nada é por que...

No entanto, não pode continuar. Porque nesse momento uma linda loira da Corvinal se aproximou do quarteto e trocou uns pergaminhos com Remus Lupin. Sirius Black e James Potter a olharam com luxúria. Lupin somente lhe sorriu como só ele sabe fazer, isso fez com que a garota se ruborizasse. Diante disso Severus Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, seu amigo tinha os punhos fechados e seus olhos refletiam algo que nunca acreditou que poderia ver nessas orbes prateadas... ciúmes...Mas, ciúmes de quem?

Severus pigarreou. Lucius abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes como que saindo de um transe, e depois de lançar um ultimo olhar na mesa da grifinória, de onde a loira já se afastava, voltou sua atenção novamente para seu amigo.

-Então não está te acontecendo nada. Sei...— ironizou fazendo uma careta sarcástica.

-Exatamente, que bom que você entendeu—dito isto buscou com o olhar a loira.

Snape pensou que se olhar matasse a loira já estaria morta. Ou seja, ela não era. Ao chegar a esta conclusão Severus estremeceu. Será que seu amigo tinha algum tipo de... sentimento por algum daqueles de idiotas? Esperava que não... isso seria...asqueroso.

Meneou a cabeça. Talvez só estivesse alucinando um Malfoy não podia se permitir este tipo de sentimentos e muito menos por um leão.

-Bom Severus... temos ronda esta noite, te espero na sala dos monitores— e com um movimento elegante, digno de um Malfoy, se levantou da mesa da sonserina atraindo não poucos olhares. Ele nem se importou, estava demasiado acostumado ao que sua beleza causava, muito mais agora que já havia recebido sua herança.

Snape concordou indo na direção de seu amigo, perdido nos pensamentos de um momento atrás.

Ao chegar à sala dos monitores Lucius desejou ter esperado seu amigo. Ficou vários segundos parados na porta olhando abobado a bela figura de frente a ele. Remus Lupin se encontrava lendo um livro de alarmante tamanho de frente a pequena lareira com as pernas cruzadas. Uma encruzilhada se apresentou diante do loiro. Entrar ou não entrar. Seu autocontrole havia sido eficiente até o momento visto que nunca se encontrou com ele as sós em uma habitação vazia. Mas, agora... sentia que seu sangue começava a ferver um pouco. Não, era melhor esperar Severus lá fora, ou não seria consciente de seus atos estando a sós com ele. Não depois de conclusão que havia chegado desde que fizera 16 anos e sua herança se manifestara. Com essa resolução se dispôs a sair quando Lupin levantou seu rosto e seus olhares se encontraram.

-Malfoy—saudou o licantropo com um movimento de cabeça.

Remus não sabia por que, mas Lucius Malfoy era quase o único sonserino que nunca se metia com ele. Talvez pense que nem pra isso valho a pena, e esse pensamento lhe entristeceu um pouco. Já fazia tempo que sabia de sua bissexualidade e tinha que admitir Lucius Malfoy era o aluno mais atraente do colégio(James e Sirius não contavam visto que eram seus melhores amigos). E, se era possível, podia jurar que essa beleza tinha aumentado desde que voltaram das férias. Mas, para ele, Malfoy era tão inalcançável como a cura para sua licantropia. (N/A que pessimista esse garoto).

Alheio aos pensamentos do castanho Lucius mergulhou naqueles olhos dourados do grifinório e o sentimento que o vinha perturbando desde que recebera sua herança se fez mais notório e sem sequer perceber entrou na sala fechando a porta.

-Você está se sentindo bem Malfoy?—perguntou franzindo a testa ao notar como Lucius o olhava... abobado.

E sendo Lucius que era um MALFOY, pestanejou várias vezes meneando sua cabeça, desconcertando o leão pelo ato. E sua habitual máscara de frieza voltou ao seu rosto.

-Eu não estou sentindo nada, Lupin. E mesmo que fosse o contrário não seria da sua conta grifinório—cuspiu. Sorriu com desdém ao leão enquanto se sentava de frente para ele. No entanto, por dentro sua outra metade não parava de lhe gritar: Idiota, burro! Como se atreve a tratá-lo assim? Não vê como sua carinha tão bela ficou triste por essas palavras? Ele só estava sendo amável. Lucius fechou os olhos tentando tomar de novo o controle de seu corpo enquanto pensava: Severus vem logo!

E como se houvesse sido invocado Severus apareceu nesse momento acompanhado da ruiva sangue-ruim da grifinória. Lucius relaxou em seu assento. Estando acompanhado podia ter mais controle sobre seus desejos.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa?—questionou Severus sentando-se junto ao seu amigo. Nenhuma das reações do loiro lhe havia escapado desde que abriu a porta. E não podia estar mais surpreso do que isso poderia estar significando.

-Não aconteceu nada, Severus. Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir até que você acredite?—murmurou irritado enquanto seu cenho franzia ao ver como a ruiva se sentava demasiado perto de Lupin.

A resposta de Snape se perdeu porque neste momento a professora McGonagall, juntamente com os monitores da Lufa-lufa, Grifinória e Corvinal apareceram na sala. Também chegava a bela loira do jantar a qual Malfoy já estava olhando receoso.

-Bem garotos, eu estou aqui para avisar-lhes que vamos formar pares de casa diferentes para as rondas cada par ficará assim uma semana e depois irão se revezando assim que...

Lucius se desconectou da conversa. Não lhe interessava o que essa velha tivesse pra dizer. Só esperava que não ficasse de par com essa loira, porque com seus instintos pouco controlados não sabia se conseguiria não lançar lhe uma maldição. E não queria ter uma detenção no fim de semana por atacar sem necessidade.

-...e a ultima será Lucius Malfoy com Remus Lupin. Bem garotos, até amanhã— dito isto abandonou a sala deixando a um consternado loiro.

Não! Maldição! Qualquer um menos ele! Maldita herança!

Continuará...

**Nota Tradutor: como a outra tradutora parou no meio da segunda temporada, então conversei com a autora original dessa fic, e ela me deixou traduzir as fics que a Alluada Malfoy deixou de traduzir, deixando as leitoras sem saber o que realmente acontece no final das histórias, quem estava lendo essa fic, por favor tenha paciência e comentem, assim saberei que vocês se lembram dessa história de antes...**

**Desde já agradeço!**


	2. Pondo a prova o autocontrole de Malfoy

**Capitulo dois: Pondo a prova o autocontrole de um Malfoy**

- Sei que você vai ficar com raiva, mas... Ta se sentindo bem? Você está mais pálido que o habitual. —perguntou Severus genuinamente preocupado com seu amigo.

- E-eu...—gaguejou. —Estou bem... McGonagall acaba de dizer que meu par na ronda é Lupin?

- Sim. E se não te importa gostaria que fosse pra hoje Malfoy. —respondeu Remus irritado e confuso pela atitude do loiro. Parecia estar em algum tipo de choque do qual era difícil se recuperar.

Lucius fechou os olhos para recuperar sua famosa expressão que não demonstrava nenhum de seus sentimentos, uma vez feito isso saiu da sala dos monitores sem olhar para ninguém. Remus dirigiu um olhar interrogante a Snape, mas este só encolheu os ombros, ignorando o castanho seguiu seu companheiro de ronda.

Quando se foram Severus sorriu sinistramente. Havia recordado onde tinha visto esse olhar estranho antes. E foi quando o pai de seu amigo estava perto de sua mãe. Pois que por muito Malfoy que alguém seja, não se pode controlar o sangue. O assunto era que se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, seu amigo ia passar muito mal se não esclarecer rapidamente seus assuntos com Lupin. Lupin... por Salazar, isso sim era irônico.

- Em que está pensando Severus? Teu sorriso me dá medo. —disse sua companheira de ronda.

- Meta-se com sua vida Evans. —grunhiu ele.

Lucius Malfoy caminhava sem prestar muita atenção ao seu redor. Todos os Malfoy eram instruídos acerca do problema de seu sangue aos onze anos de idade. A história relata que seu ta tara ta tara avó, que estudava em Durmstrang, logo depois de uma noite de bebedeira se viu seduzido por uma bela veela. Claro que seu parente distante não se recordava do ocorrido, já que o álcool e os poderes de sedução da veela lhe apagaram a memória. No entanto, um mês depois uma família inteira dessas criaturas se aparatava na Mansão reclamando o reconhecimento do bebê que a veela estava esperando, se não quisessem ser enfeitiçados. E todo mago sabe que não se deve brincar com uma ameaça veela.

Assim que seu ta tara ta tara avô Demon Malfoy se viu casado com a dita veela, condenando assim toda a sua descendência. Pois mesmo o sangue estando mesclado com os dos Malfoy eles tinham uma ou outra características dessas criaturas (sendo o mais notório o cabelo loiro platinado). E para sua desgraça ele era o que mais sangue veela tinha em suas veias. Seus pais lhe haviam dito que era ¾ de sangue veela. Que horror!

E isso não era o pior, uns meses antes de seu décimo sexto aniversário ( mais ou menos por meados de julho), vinha tendo sonhos nada decentes onde Remus Lupin era o protagonista. E os ditos sonhos aumentaram de temperatura, se é que isso era possível, depois de seu aniversario de dezesseis anos. Isso fazia com que acordasse asquerosamente molhado e se auto satisfizesse cada vez que a imagem do castanho vinha a sua mente.

E não era somente o desejo, também havia a vontade de ter Lupin sempre perto dele, para que nada nem ninguém tocassem naquele castanho. Possessividade e vontade de satisfazer-lhe em tudo era o que mais sentia em relação a esse leão. Somado a tudo isso um inexplicável amor. Era na verdade que não entendia, nem sequer tivera uma conversa interessante em toda a sua vida com o grifinório, agora resultava que seu sangue veela o havia escolhido como seu companheiro para toda vida.

Oh sim, isso ele soube logo em seguida. Remus Lupin, o maroto, era aquele que seria seu companheiro para toda a vida, o qual deveria amar, proteger e desejar para sempre. Por Salazar! Isso é sim era uma loucura.

E para terminar de se afundar, quando seus pais lhe perguntaram quem seria seu companheiro ele tinha entrado em pânico e respondeu a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça. Certamente não podia dizer que um grifinório pobretão e mestiço era o seu companheiro de enlace, então cometeu a burrada de dizer que não estava seguro, mas que parecia ser Narcisa Black. Severus vai me matar.

Ele sabia que seus pais desejavam unir-lo a essa família, então disse o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça, mas justamente essa Black era por quem seu melhor amigo estava apaixonado. Isso os acalmou, porém sabia que não podia seguir com essa mentira, não com seus desejos tão pouco controlados. Não estando tão perto de Lupin. Sabia que seu autocontrole duraria só mais um pouquinho, por que quanto mais se reprimisse o veela mais aumenta o desejo para com seu parceiro.

E pior seria quando chegasse à primavera: época de acasalamento. Sabia que acabaria possuindo o castanho em cada canto escuro do colégio. E como tem muitos cantos escuros em Hogwarts... A ideia não o desagradava em nada, Remus é quem deveria se preocupar, uma vez que só ele poderia conte-lo quando essa estação do ano chegasse.

Oh… já estava se excitando de novo. Só de pensar nesse leão seus hormônios se revolucionavam a um grau alarmante. Apressou o passo, necessitava descarregar-se ou se veria na obrigação de violar Lupin.

- Malfoy espera! —escutou que ele lhe gritava e se deteve como se tivesse sido vitima de um petrificus totalus. Como uma ordem dele podia submeter sua vontade dessa maneira?—Sabe? A ideia é que façamos a ronda juntos. Mas, não podemos se você está a dois metros de distância de mim.

- Talvez eu não queira estar junto a um mestiço como você. —disse e logo em seguida se arrependeu. Seu veela interior se retorceu furioso por haver falado assim ao seu companheiro.

- Bem... —murmurou entre os dentes chateado. —Faça o que você quiser então.

- Não, Lupin... espera. —falou sem poder deter-se. O veela não podia suportar esse tom nem muito menos a indiferença de seu parceiro.

- O que é?! —grunhiu ao mesmo tempo em que girava seu rosto para olhar Lucius na cara.

E isso foi tudo o que necessitou ao loiro para que seu autocontrole fosse para algum lugar que não podia identificar.

Remus abriu os olhos surpresos. Lucius estava começando a brilhar ou algo assim porque repentinamente sua pele se tornou luminosa e sua beleza aumentou ainda mais. E seus olhos... eles mostravam um desejo que o fez estremecer. Apenas percebeu quando uns braços fortes o tomaram pela cintura enquanto era imprensado contra a parede e uns lábios suaves tomavam posse dos seus.

A palavra chave era posse. Pois Lucius lhe submeteu a um beijo possessivo, como se ele lhe pertencesse, como se sua vida fosse dele. E como Remus não era nenhum tonto e já tinha admitido a atração pelo sonserino aproveitou a situação, não sem se sentir confuso pela situação.

Sentiu como lhe mordiam o lábio inferior e abriu a boca para protestar, no entanto nada mais que um gemido saiu dela quando a língua do loiro adentrou essa cavidade. Suas línguas começaram uma luta em que o veela se viu vencedor já que seu desejo era muito maior que o do castanho. Reprimir-se tanto o estava matando, longe de se assustar por esse ataque repentino de paixão Remus se acendeu ainda mais.

Logo os beijos não foram suficientes e as mãos de Lucius, que estavam na cintura de Remus baixaram até apertar o traseiro do homem lobo. Remus gritou de surpresa ao sentir um beliscão que enviou ondas de prazer por todo seu corpo. Quando a falta de ar se apresentou se separam, mas Lucius ainda não estava satisfeito assim guiou seus lábios ao pescoço do outro homem. Desejava marcá-lo, era uma necessidade que o estava deixando louco, então mordeu essa delicada pele até que um fino fio de sangue pode-se ver e o lambeu com avidez.

Remus voltou a gritar de prazer. Esse loiro era bom demais e muito selvagem pensou contente. O desejo de sentir um pouco mais de pele levou o sonserino a quase arrancar os botões da camisa do grifinório, Remus nem sequer protestou, a paixão que estava sentindo tinha lhe nublado a mente, mas ele tampouco ficou pra trás e também começou a desabotoar a fina camisa de seu amante.

Lucius começou a lamber, morder e beijar a pele do outro sem tirar as mãos do traseiro mais apetitoso que jamais havia visto ou tocado. Seus instintos veela estavam ao máximo e nada que seu frio autocontrole pudesse fazer poderia detê-lo de fazer seu a seu companheiro nesse exato momento. Em algum lugar na mente de Remus algo lhe dizia que não estava de tudo bem, mas Lucius soltava um aroma e algum tipo de magia que estavam enlouquecendo ao lobo dentro dele.

Grunhia de desejo para deixar-se amar pelo loiro. Sua pele era tão suave e branca e as caricias que lhe estava proporcionando o estavam deixando a beira de um orgasmo a qualquer momento.

Lucius deve ter percebido porque deixou seu peito e voltou a beijar seus lábios. Beijando-os com ternura e um tipo de sentimento que não poderia ser, pois parecia... amor. Seguiram assim beijando-se ternamente uns minutos mais até que uma forte tosse fez com que Remus se detivesse. O veela necessitou de um forte empurrão para que deixasse de chupar o pescoço do licantropo, já que a presa da paixão não havia notado que não estavam mais sozinhos neste corredor.

Molesto olhou com a cara fechada para o castanho, que lhe fez um sinal para que olhasse para sua esquerda. Não pode evitar grunhir, não sabia se de raiva por se ver interrompido ou de vergonha porque o apanharam nessa situação com Remus Lupin.

Remus se ruborizou intensamente ao ver como Severus Snape sorria safadamente e Lily Evans tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos verdes quase saltando das órbitas. Certamente o quadro era hilariante. Tanto Remus como Lucius, o primeiro grifinório e o segundo sonserino, estavam no meio do corredor do terceiro andar com as camisas abertas e o resto da roupa desgrenhada.

Os lábios inchados pelos passionais beijos compartilhados, assim como a respiração muito agitada e as mãos do loiro que, todavia não abandonaram o traseiro do castanho, nem as mãos de Remus abandonaram os fortes braços do outro.

Sendo Severus e Lily monitores não deveriam se surpreender com semelhante espetáculo, mas é que eram Remus-sou-muito-correto-Lupin e Lucius-odeio-aos-mestiços-e-sangue-ruim-Malfoy os que estavam comendo-se em frente aos seus olhos. Lily acreditava que estava em uma dimensão desconhecida e Severus acabava de confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Então... –começou Severus com uma careta safada. —Esteve entretida a ronda?

Remus ruborizou-se ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, enquanto se separava do loiro e começava a arrumar sua roupa. Lucius por outro lado mandou um olhar fulminante para seu amigo e tentava arrumar a sua roupa também. Estive tão perto de possuir meu companheiro.

O veela dentro dele, todavia se remexia inquieto, não estava satisfeito em deixar de tocar Remus. Mas, não podia fazer nada o encanto havia se quebrado... e teria outra oportunidade de enlaçar-se definitivamente com seu companheiro grifinório.

Porque se algo ficou claro logo depois dessa pegação era que por mais que quiseras se não podia aplacar seus instintos. O belo ser que estava totalmente ruborizado perto dele deveria lhe pertencer ou ficaria louco. Depois veria o que faria com sua família e com sua reputação. O primeiro em suas prioridades era fazer amor de todas as maneiras possíveis com Remus Lupin.

- Sim, esteve entretida na verdade. —respondeu como se não fosse nada. —E houvesse teria sido muito mais se não nos interrompessem. Mesmo que talvez pudéssemos ir para outro lugar. —disse dando um significante olhar para o castanho.

- Malfoy! —exclamou Remus envergonhado.

- Bem… em outra hora nós nos entretemos. A gente se vê em nossa sala comunal, Severus. —se despediu dando meia volta e caminhando com seu suave e orgulhoso andar.

Logo depois de se despedir com um aceno de cabeça para Lily e com um sorriso safado para Remus o moreno seguiu seu amigo, tinha muitas perguntas para serem respondidas.

-Que foi tudo isso, Lupin?—quis saber a ruiva olhando sarcasticamente a seu companheiro de casa. Agora que havia passado o choque inicial podia dar-se ao luxo de brincar com o garoto.

-Pra te ser sincero, não sei Lily, de verdade que não sei— Remus continuava olhando por onde tinha desaparecido o loiro com uma careta desconcertada no rosto.

-Bom…-disse duvidosa—voltemos a nossa casa que já está ficando tarde.

-Está bem... e, Lily?

-Fala.

-Me faria um enorme favor de não comentar isto com ninguém. Muitos menos com meus amigos. —agora com a cabeça(e o corpo) fria ele pensava horrorizado no que diriam seus amigos se chegassem a se inteirar que esteve a ponto de transar com Lucius Malfoy no meio de um corredor do colégio. Porém a ideia não lhe desagradava nem um pouco... reprimiu um calafrio.

-Não se preocupe de minha boca não vai sair nada... eu não creio que os sonserinos também digam alguma coisa.

-Bem... obrigado Lily. Vamos embora?— sorriu para ruiva agradecido. Esperava que algum dia seu amigo fizesse caso dela, assim poderia por os pés na terra. Com James controlado seria mais fácil pra ele manter Sirius afastado dos problemas que sempre se metiam esses dois.

-Claro, vamos.

Então juntos e algo deslocados pelos acontecimentos vividos se dirigiram à torre da Grifinória.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Explicações**_

**Notas!**

**Sei que tem muita gente achando estranho eu estar traduzindo a fic, mas como a autora da tradução parou na segunda temporada eu pedi a autorização da Utena para retraduzi-la, mas espero que me perdoem por estar traduzindo novamente, mas dessa vez eu vou ate o final das traduções e espero paciência para quem estava lendo essa fic antigamente...**

**Quero reviews!**


	3. Explicações

**Capitulo três: Explicações**

Três dias haviam se passado e Lucius estava para enfeitiçar a alguém (de preferência a Crable ou Goyle) desde aquela noite não pode voltar a ver Lupin sozinho, no dia seguinte chegou a noticia que o castanho estava doente por sabe qual motivo e hoje não saiu da enfermaria de Hogwarts. O veela dentro dele estava para morrer de preocupação deixando-o durante longos períodos de tempo sumido em seus pensamentos. O que ocasionou vários pontos perdidos para sua casa por ficar assim nas aulas. Foi várias vezes a enfermaria encontrando com algo que encolheu seu coração, seu amor estava pálido ( mais do que o normal) com olheiras e com vários cortes no corpo. O fato de não saber o a que se devia aquilo o enfurecia e preocupava na mesma medida.

Tinha que fazer algo, mas não sabia o que, se preocupar com alguém era algo novo para ele, visto que só se preocupava consigo mesmo até agora. E seus problemas ele solucionava facilmente, pois se conhecia bem, graças a isso chegou à conclusão que sabia muito pouco sobre seu amor, para se distrair estes dias esteve reunindo informação acerca de Remus Lupin. O que averiguou fez (se é que fosse possível) com que se apaixonasse mais ainda pelo castanho.

Segundo TODO o colégio Remus Lupin era o homem mais amável, responsável, humilde e bonito que já tiveram a honra de conhecer, e para seu desgosto, era alguém por quem qualquer um podia facilmente se apaixonar. Então aparte de reunir informação se encarregou de ameaçar, sutilmente, a todo aquele ou aquela com quem falava e notava que seu companheiro se interessava mais da conta. Mas, havia algo que de em toda informação reunida que certamente lhe molestava mais. Seu amor tinha estes ataques todos os meses, pois que por pelo menos uma vez ao mês ficava na enfermaria do colégio. Curioso.

- Fazendo a tarefa, Malfoy?— - perguntou uma voz estridente, a ignorou… essa mulher o aborrecia sobremaneira.

- Estou falando com você Lucy.

Tranquilamente deixou sua pena de lado e levantou seu frio olhar para encontrar-se com os olhos violetas de Bellatrix Black.

- E já te escutei Bella— a chata sorriu ao escutar o diminutivo—só não tenho vontade de escutar a conversa estúpida que estou seguro me que vai me proporcionar. E não volte a me chamar de Lucy se não quer conhecer uma maldição lançada por um Malfoy.

O sorriso de Bellatrix se apagou e fulminou o loiro com o olhar. Ele nem se importou, não era por acaso que ele era o REI dos olhares frios.

- Eu tampouco tenho vontade de falar com você, só estava te cumprimentando idiota— e dando a volta com um porte digno de uma rainha abandonou a biblioteca.

Lucius não pode suprimir a vontade de rodar os olhos e suspirou ( ninguém o estava vendo então podia se dar ao luxo de fazer gestos que não condiziam com seu status social), era evidente para todos que essa chata não pisava na biblioteca se não fosse por força maior, só estava ali para procurá-lo, ele bem sabia, modéstia parte, que esta tipa era apaixonada por ele. Que pena... já tinha namorado.

- Que foi que você fez a Bellatrix, eu a encontrei soltando fumaça no corredor— foi à saudação de seu melhor amigo.

- Falei a verdade, que quando abre a boca é só pra dizer estupidez.

- Tem razão, não sei como ela pode ser irmã de Narcisa— Lucius engoliu a saliva, cada vez que seu amigo falava da loira ele recordava o que havia dito aos seus pais. Merda!

Após alguns segundos de silêncio Severus perguntou o que verdadeiramente o havia trazido a biblioteca.

- Como vai sua investigação acerca de Lupin?

Lucius sobressaltou visivelmente e olhou seu amigo surpreendido, Severus se conteve para não soltar uma gargalhada, primeiro que tinha certeza que seu amigo lhe mandaria uma maldição muito dolorosa se o fizesse e segundo que ele não era disso.

- Como você soube?— sussurrou enjoado sem se dar conta que não negou suas palavras.

Snape bufou.

- Todao Hogwarts sabe... que Lucius Malfoy está buscando informação sobre um maroto em particular. Você não foi muito discreto digamos.

Lucius empalideceu.

- Aqui está você maldita serpente.

O loiro levantou o olhar para se encontrar com um James Potter e Sirus Black com caras de poucos amigos. Peter Pettigrew parecia que tinha sido levado até ali a força pela expressão de sua cara, era conhecido que Malfoy era o mais temido dos sonserinos. Levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou as três pessoas na sua frente.

- Deduzo por suas palavras que me estão procurando— disse tranquilamente.

- É isso mesmo— soltou Potter— viemos te dar uma advertência.

- Pra mim?— perguntou falsamente surpreso - Sobre o que?

- Já sabemos que você está coletando informação sobre nosso amigo Moony— ante as caras confusas das serpentes James deu cutucão em Sirius —quer dizer... Remus— pigarreou— eu não sei o que você está aprontando, mas é melhor deixar isso de lado, se não quer conhecer saber do que são capazes os Marotos.

- Quanto a mim não precisam se preocupar— sussurrou, estes idiotas poderiam chegar a ser uma pedra no seu sapato no plano de conquistar seu companheiro— Sempre faço o que quero e vocês não vão me impedir.

- Você fala isso porque nunca nos enfrentou —falou Potter —Se não acredita pergunte a seu amigo Snivellus aqui presente—sorriu sarcástico assinalando com a cabeça ao moreno, enquanto Peter e Sirius soltavam uma risadinha.

Snape os fulminou com o olhar.

- Você se refere a essas brincadeiras de crianças?— bufou— Teria que ser muito idiota para cair nelas.

Os marotos o olharam irritados.

- Que sorte que você é meu amigo Lucius—ironizou Snape.

- Você já está advertido loiro oxigenado, afaste-se de Remus— disse Sirius antes de sair com seus amigos do lugar.

- Não poderia fazê-lo nem se quisesse— murmurou voltando sua atenção aos pergaminhos na sua frente.

Ao escutar isso Snape esqueceu do ocorrido e se concentrou em confirmar da boca de seu amigo suas suspeitas. Isso o loiro lhe devia... por tê-lo chamado de idiota.

- E bem...? Vai me dizer ou terei que te dar Verisaterum ? — seu amigo o olhou interrogante— Me diz já o que te atrai em Remus Lupin.

O loiro o olhou enquanto estreitava os olhos pensativamente.

- Está bem, mas aqui não vamos ao meu quarto.

Logo depois de entrar no quarto que Severus e Lucius compartilhavam e insonorizá-la, o loiro falou.

- Você é uns dos poucos que não pertencem aos Malfoy que sabe sobre nossa condição de meio-veela— esperou o assentimento de seu amigo antes de continuar— Também sabe que aos dezesseis anos é quando recebemos nossa herança e devemos buscar nosso parceiro— Severus lhe fez um gesto com a mão indicando que isso sabia bem— Bem... eu já tenho dezesseis e já sei quem é meu companheiro...— caiu derrotado sobre sua cama soltando um grande suspiro.

- Remus Lupin— afirmou Snape.

- É isso mesmo— em vão se surpreendia, já sabia que seu amigo era o suficiente inteligente para notar— Acredita que alguém mais percebeu?

- Por favor— bufou— não quero ser mal, mas os sonserinos de nossa geração são em sua maioria uns idiotas e os que não são, estão muito preocupados com seus assuntos para prestar atenção ao que você faz. E se, por acaso, alguém notou só pensará que queres brincar com Lupin. Isso não seria estranho para você.

- Mas, você notou— disse receoso.

- Só porque você estava agindo muito estranhamente e me preocupo com você— se ofendeu Snape.

- Você é muito curioso para ser um sonserino— disse Lucius se incorporando na cama.

- Deve ser por causa do meu sangue trouxa— disse encolhendo os ombros. Assim como o moreno sabia de certos segredos dos Malfoy, Lucius conhecia os seus, entre os quais se encontrava a procedência trouxa do pai do moreno.

- Bem já que esclarecemos as coisas quero te perguntar algo.

- O que é?

- Você sabe por que Lupin vai uma vez por mês a enfermaria?

Snape ficou visivelmente nervoso, o que fez com que o loiro suspeitasse que ele sim soubesse de algo, enfim esse mistério seria esclarecido.

- Eu sei, mas não posso te falar.

- Você não pode dizer a mim? Seu melhor amigo— disse surpreso o loiro. Estava implícita também uma chantagem emocional que era uma das armas dos Malfoy.

Severus fez uma careta.

- Eu prometi a Dumbledore.

- O que esse velho tem com tudo isso?— perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Severus negou com a cabeça dando pouca importância a pergunta.

- Não posso te dizer, mas você é inteligente. Então... lê bem suas anotações e tira suas conclusões, se é a correta eu confirmo.

Lucius entrecerrou seus olhos prateados e fez o que seu amigo recomendou. Meia hora depois seus olhos se abriram ao máximo possível enquanto sentia que sua boca secava.

- ...um homem lobo— murmurou surpreso e sem poder crer. Olhou seu amigo nos olhos e este lhe confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Provavelmente, é por isso que seu sangue veela o escolheu como parceiro sem que nunca tenham tido uma conversação decente e nem que se sentisse atraído por ele antes. Os veelas têm a tendência de se unir as outras criaturas obscuras— seu amigo lhe lançou um olhar fulminante diante disso. Como se atreve a me chamar de criatura obscura? Porém Snape não se incomodou acostumado com esses olhares ( sem contar que a pouco o loiro o tinha chamado de idiota)— ou com pessoas com muito poder de magia. Deve ser por isso que elegeu a Lupin como companheiro de enlace... Mas, falando sério, Lucius, tinha que ser esse grifinório?

Lucius se ofendeu em nome de seu companheiro.

- Por que fala dele nesse tom?— pigarreou— se não fosse meu amigo o veela dentro de mim já teria te amaldiçoado. E respondendo a sua pergunta por que não ele? Ele é bonito, atraente, amável, responsável e com as melhores notas desse ano. É também inocente apesar de pertencer a esse quarteto de demônios. Se não fosse da grifinória e pobretão como os Weasley seria perfeito.

- Pode ser, mas como você mesmo o disse Não é perfeito e a seus pais não vão aceitar muito bem a noticia.

- Eu me encarrego deles, depois de tudo nada podem fazer. Eles não poderiam me impor um companheiro sendo que minha parte veela já o escolheu. E pensando bem, a pobreza de Remus se solucionara uma vez que se case comigo.

- Casar!?— se escandalizou-se o moreno.

- Devo me enlaçar com ele Severus senão o veela me deixará louco. Você sabe muito bem que devo ter a meu companheiro comigo para garantir que nada nem ninguém se acerquem dele com intenções duvidosas. E isso sem contar com minhas necessidades sexuais.

- Você tem razão— - admitiu algo ruborizado enquanto franzia o cenho— Mas, vai custar muito pra você fazer com que ele se apaixone e muito menos que aceite casar com você.

- Ninguém resiste a um Malfoy e Lupin não vai ser o primeiro.

- Seria irônico que o fizesse, sendo que ele é seu companheiro, mas há algo que não está levando em conta.

- O que?

- Os homens lobos também escolhem um só companheiro para o resto da vida, muito mais se são machos alfa, e se bem que o mecanismo não é tão meticuloso como o veela, deve se assegurar que Lupin te eleja antes que qualquer outro.

- Isso eu não havia pensado— murmurou Lucius empalidecendo ligeiramente. Se seu parceiro chegasse a se apaixonar por outro ele teria que matar o concorrente, simples assim— Então devo me apressar em conquistá-lo e você vai me ajudar.

- EU?! E o que tenho que fazer pra te ajudar?

- Para começar vamos elaborar um plano de conquista sem que seus amigos grifinórios se intrometam.

- Você sempre pode dizer que é um veela e que ele é seu companheiro de enlace.

- Não quero obrigá-lo a estar comigo— ante o olhar zombeteiro de seu amigo agregou irritado— Minha parte veela não quer isso, quer que ele me ame tanto como eu a ele.

- Isso é tão romântico, Lucy—- falou com voz estridente e fingidamente afetada.

Ao ver que seu amigo puxava a varinha com cara de poucos amigos se apressou em dizer.

- Era brincadeira, era brincadeira!— estendeu suas mãos para se defender— É claro que eu te ajudarei! Só me deixe pensar um pouco e antes de um mês terá a seu amorzinho rendido aos seus pés.

Sem poder se conter Lucius lhe lançou um Desmaius em seu amigo. Ao menos não havia lançando um feitiço doloroso. Deveria estar agradecido. Ninguém zomba de um Malfoy.

Continuará...


	4. Louco por um grifinório

**Capitulo quatro: Louco por um grifinório.**

- -Lucius, quer deixar de olhar para mesa da grifinória, você está me deixando nervoso— disse Severus irritado.

- Esse Black— murmurou— É necessário que passe os braços ao redor dele pra falar?

- Eles sempre foram assim Lucius, deixe de ter ciúmes por causa de besteiras.

- Não são besteiras. E não estou com ciúmes— grunhiu fulminado seu amigo com o olhar e atraindo alguns olhares curiosos sobre si.

- Sim é claro— zombou— e não vai fazer nada a Black por estar mordendo a orelha de Lupin.

O efeito foi imediato Lucius girou sua cabeça a uma velocidade impressionante soltando chispas pelos olhos até pousar seu olhar prateado em Remus. Ele tomava café tranquilo enquanto Sirius falava com Peter e James conversava quem sabe o que com a ruiva Evans que o ignorava olimpicamente.

- Te peguei!— sussurrou Severus sorrindo sarcástico para seu amigo.

- Isso vai te custar muito caro Severus Snape e saiba que a um Malfoy não se ameaça com nada.

- Ta bom, foi só uma brincadeirinha. Você está muito sensível desde que recebeu sua herança veela.

- Ssshhh...— pigarreou olhando pra todos os lados— Já te disse que não fale desse assunto quando estivermos rodeados de gente. A palavra segredo não te diz nada?

- Ok, perdão. Agora vamos que temos aula de poções.

- Bem hoje formarão duplas para que trabalhem na poção Calor de Verão (N/A: não me ocorreu um nome mais original) que é uma poção que se utiliza para se aquecer na época de frio extremo. Aqui está a forma de prepará-la e os ingredientes, uma vez que os coloque em pares comecem a trabalhar. Qualquer duvida é só me perguntar— dito isso o professor começou a separar as duplas.

- Por que escreve em seu livro? Assim vai estraga-lo— sussurrou Lucius ignorando a um professor de novo.

- Fica mais fácil pra estudar depois.

- Severus Snape com Frank Longbottom— se ouviu a voz do professor— e por último Remus Lupin e Lucius Malfoy.

Rapidamente o loiro mandou um olhar de apreensão a seu amigo, que lhe sorriu zombeteiramente.

- Pelo visto, Lucius, vai ter que se controlar— disse ao loiro— Você é um Malfoy!

Mas, um Malfoy veela que vai estar duas horas junto com seu companheiro! Uma vozinha interna lhe falava. Lucius grunhiu enquanto via um desconfortável Remus Lupin se sentar junto a ele. O grifinório estava nervoso por causa de seu recente incidente, o beijo arrasador ao qual foi submetido pelo loiro sonserino. No dia seguinte ao beijo foi lua cheia e logo depois esteve recolhido na enfermaria. Não haviam voltado a se falar depois disso e não sabia como se comportar junto ao loiro, nem a que se deveu esse ataque de paixão.

- Lupin— saudou estoicamente.

- Malfoy— devolveu a saudação com a voz um tanto apagada, sem olhá-lo e ligeiramente ruborizado. Diante disso o loiro sorriu, podia sentir o desconforto do castanho, era tão terna sua atitude que estava se excitando... Merda!Controle-se!

Começaram a trabalhar sem se dirigir a palavra Remus estava atento na preparação de sua poção e Lucius estava atento nele. Tendo o castanho tão próximo podia observar cada detalhe de seu belo rosto. Era ligeiramente pálido ( não tanto quanto ele), com feições duras e quase aristocráticas. Isso é bom, pensou ao se dar conta que seria uma vantagem quando fosse apresentá-lo como seu esposo a alta sociedade do mundo mágico. Também podia ver ligeiras cicatrizes na bochecha que tinha mais próximo de si, e uma particularmente horrível na base do pescoço. Pensou acertadamente que foi ali onde o homem lobo o mordeu quando o converteu. Se algum dia eu descubro quem foi... pensou raivoso.

Deixando de lado seus instintos veela-assassino-super protetor, prestou atenção nos olhos do grifinório, pensava antes que essa cor dourada era estranha, mas agora sabia era parte de sua maldição e talvez fosse a única coisa boa em sua licantropia... seus olhos dourados que agora brilhavam por ter que olhar fixamente para as chamas que esquentavam o caldeirão. Seu cabelo castanho, quase loiro, caia lindamente no se rosto, não estava aguentando de vontade de esticar a mão e apartá-lo delicadamente para beijar sua bela bochecha. Fechou os punhos e tratou de controlar sua respiração. Se sei descontrolasse agora ia cometer uma loucura.

- Hei, Lupin— escutou de repente— Tem mais dessas flores amarelas?

- Se te refere ao dente de leão sim, eu tenho Avery.

- Me dá duas então. — grunhiu.

Remus o olhou aborrecido, no entanto separou duas flores e estava a ponto de entregá-las quando uma mão reteve a sua.

- Estes são nossos ingredientes, Avery. Vai buscar os seus ou então pede, por favor. Onde estão seus modos?— disse Lucius entrecerrando os olhos na direção de seu companheiro de casa. Uma agradável cosquinha percorria sua mão onde estava a mão de Remus.

Avery o olhou ofendido e estava para replicar quando Rodolphous Lestrange interveio.

- Eu vou buscar— sussurrou ao ouvido de seu companheiro de trabalho— Não te mete com Malfoy. Você por acaso é idiota?

O incidente terminou com Rodolphous indo buscar a tal flor no armário de ingredientes, Avery emburrado e Malfoy furioso pelo pouco respeito de seu companheiro serpente para com seu parceiro.

- Ah, Malfoy... – pigarreou Remus ruborizado— Preciso de minha mão para continuar trabalhando.

Lucius olhou para Remus e depois para sua mão e então a soltou. O castanho podia jurar que um leve rubor adornou a bela face do loiro por uns segundos, negou com a cabeça alguém como Lucius não podia dar-se ao luxo de ruborizar-se. Severus observou tudo isso com um sorriso de insana diversão... sem deixar de ficar de olho em seu companheiro de trabalho: Longbotton, que estava agregando ingredientes em sua poção. Não era todos os dias que se via a um Malfoy fazer ridículo nem muito menos envergonhar-se.

- Devemos fazer algo logo, Severus. O veela quase salta em qualquer um que faça uma ofensa a meu Remus, por mais insignificante que seja— quase gemeu Lucius enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Sinal de que está à beira do desespero— pensou Severus assombrado.

- Meu Remus?— não pode deixar de falar. Seu amigo lançou lhe um olhar mortífero. — Bem já pensei em algo. Hoje teremos ronda e pelo que sei o par de Remus hoje é Lara Sumen, mas...

- Com essazinha?— grunhiu já que essa loira não deixava de olhar apaixonadamente para seu lobo.

- Sim, com ela. Mas, como te dizia vou falar com McGonagall para trocar de pares e você ficar com ele. O resto depende de você.

- Bom... Bom, me parece uma boa idéia —disse retorcendo as mãos com nervosismo.

- Deve ir devagar Lucius, controle-se. Se tentar violá-lo vai perder-lo para sempre.

- Eu não seria capaz de violá-lo!— exclamou indignado —Por muito desesperado que esteja minha parte veela não permitiria esse ato atroz. Posso me controlar, sim posso fazê-lo— disse com uma convicção que não sentia. Mas, em algo tinha razão os veelas jamais fariam nada que pudesse machucar seu companheiro. E ele já sabia disso e queria que Remus se apaixonasse por ele tanto quanto ele estava apaixonado.

Mas, necessitava tocá-lo, beijá-lo e se possível, marcá-lo como seu até que chegasse o momento de realizar o enlace que os uniria para sempre. Coisa que deveria ser o quanto antes, se não quisesseeria que o veela enfeitiçasse a todo aquele que se atrevesse a olhar para o castanho.

- Já é hora do jantar, vamos.— disse Snape.

- Eh, senhor Lupin, você fará ronda com o senhor Malfoy esta noite —informou McGonagall ao castanho.

Lucius sorriu com satisfação ao ver a cara de desilusão da corvinal.

- Vamos então Lupin? —disse com voz sedosa arrastando as palavras causando um estremecimento em Remus.

- S-sim, vamos— se repreendeu mentalmente por se sentir nervoso com a companhia do atrativo loiro. Seguramente aquele beijo não significou nada para ele.

- Boa sorte e controle-se —foram às palavras de despedida de Severus. O outro somente assentiu com a cabeça sem despregar os olhos de seu companheiro.

Uma vez estando no quarto andar Lucius pode notar a tensão de Remus. Ele não queria isso, então decidiu começar com seus métodos de sedução.

- O que está acontecendo Lupin? —disse arrastando as palavras—Da última vez em que estivemos juntos você reclamou que não andávamos juntos. Agora é você quem se afasta de mim.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo com que Lucius afastasse o olhar. Controle-se!

- E eu me lembro que você disse que não queria estar perto de um mestiço como eu.

Merda!

- Tem razão, mas sei que você é diferente. De fato, sua companhia me agrada. Então... vem — e sem pedir permissão tomou a um surpreso homem lobo pelo braço e o puxou para junto de seu corpo.— Assim está melhor.

Remus o olhava sem poder acreditar. Por acaso Lucius Malfoy lhe havia dito que gostava da sua companhia e agora estava abraçado com ele de uma maneira tão possessiva?

- Tudo bem? Sei que sou bonito e pode me olhar se quiser, mas fecha a boca que é de má educação —sorriu de maneira sensual e Remus ruborizou-se e engoliu em seco.

- Eu... - voltou a engolir a saliva —posso caminhar sozinho Malfoy, não é necessário que me leve pelo braço...

- Oh, tudo bem —disso soltando muito a seu pesar o castanho —E pode me chamar de Lucius se desejar. Permite-me te chamar de Remus?

O coração de Lupin batia descontrolado, era evidente que o outro estava paquerando com ele. Seu nome soava tão sexy vindo com essa voz sedosa que arrastava as palavras.

Voltou a morder seu lábio inferior... Deveria corresponder a paquera? Seus amigos o comeriam vivo se descobrissem. No entanto ao ver esse sorriso e sentir aquela estranha magia e esse cheiro que desprendia do loiro fez com que, uma vez na vida, ele pensasse no que queira para si mesmo. Se bem que Lucius tinha fama de arrasa corações e bem poderia muito bem estar brincando com ele; não ia perder esta oportunidade. Uns quantos beijos não lhe fariam mal. E Lucius beija muito, mais muito bem...

- Claro que pode me chamar de Remus... Lucius— sorriu de maneira amável.

O sonserino se deteve para olhá-lo, com seus instintos veela despertando. Perguntava-se se essa inocência que mostrava o castanho era verdadeira. Porque supunha que estava sabendo da paquera que Lucius estava fazendo... seu nome nunca se ouviu melhor vindo de outra boca que não essa .

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa Lucius?— ligeiro estremecimento do loiro— Continuamos com a ronda?

Lucius concordou e se juntou ao castanho para seguir com a ronda. Respirou fundo para se acalmar, não podia só lançar-se sobre Remus para beijá-lo (como queria neste momento). Mesmo que ficasse louco cada vez que ele lhe sorrisse assim e dissesse seu nome dessa maneira...

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta Remus? —saboreou o nome enquanto falava.

- Claro, se não é muito pessoal eu a respondo.

- Você tem namorado? —direto ao ponto, tinha que saber se havia concorrência para eliminá-la. ò.ó

- Eu... —ruborizou-se —E essa não era uma pergunta pessoal?. Mas, devo responder se quero ganhar mais beijos. Se bem que se tivesse namorado, isso não deteria o loiro de levá-lo para cama... Um momento! Eu só quero que me beije não que me leve para a cama... Não é mesmo? —Não Lucius não estou com ninguém, nunca tive um namorado.

- Disso eu já sabia... -diante do olhar interrogativo do outro agregou— Sei muitas coisas de você Remus, mesmo que não acredite.

- E porque teve o trabalho de saber coisas de mim?— perguntou curioso. Ele não sabia o que Lucius fez enquanto esteve na enfermaria.

-Você fala como se sua pessoa não merecesse o mínimo interesse...

- Pois é assim como me sinto. Depois de tudo não passo de um grifinório mestiço e pobretão —ante a sobrancelha levantada do loiro sorriu —Oh... eu sei como todos me chamam na sonserina.

- Mas, eu não sou todos os sonserinos —disse aborrecido ao dar-se conta da nota de amargura na voz de Remus ao saber como era chamado pelas serpentes —E não vou te negar, antes eu pensava assim, agora não mais.

- E por que essa mudança de opinião? —sentia que seu coração estava cada vez mais acelerado. Lucius estava sendo muito sincero com ele e que justamente que a ele não importassem essas coisas o assombravam.

- Simples, porque eu gosto muito de você. Eu não me importo que seja grifinório, mestiço ou pobre —Se bem que o pobre se vai arrumar uma vez que casemos...claro se meu pai não me deserdar quando descubra que meu companheiro é um grifinório mestiço e ainda por cima licantropo.

Agora sim Remus não pode seguir com as emoções que galopavam em seu peito e parou. Acabou de dizer que gosta de mim… e muito?

Malfoy viu sua oportunidade ao notar os efeitos que suas palavras causavam no castanho e se aproximou lentamente do abobado grifinório, pôs uma de suas mãos na bochecha direita de Remus e a outra na cintura, segundos depois pousou seus lábios nos do outro em um beijo terno.

Remus lhe devolveu o beijo e foi ele quem incitou com a língua para que o outro iniciasse uma exploração. O loiro gemeu ao perceber a aceitação e começaram uma dança com suas línguas, esta vez não estava presente o desespero anterior, portanto assim que não era um beijo arrasador, senão um mais terno e carinhoso.

No entanto o veela não estava satisfeito em só beijar, necessitava de mais. Desceu a mão que estava na cintura até pousá-la no traseiro de Remus e apertou arrancando um rouco gemido do dono. Seus lábios morderam a pele do pescoço para poder deixar sua marca ( a do encontro anterior já tinha desaparecido). Enquanto suas mãos soltavam os botões da camisa do leão.

- Lu-Lucius...a-alguéem pode nos ver— conseguiu dizer Lupin que estava preso na paixão que recebia. De novo estava sentindo esse cheiro e essa estranha magia que se soltava do corpo do loiro, que estava deixando o lobo dentro dele louco.

- Não me importa...—grunhiu o veela apertando o castanho contra a parede conseguindo que seus corpos ficassem totalmente grudados e que uma sensual fricção se desse entre eles.

Remus se esqueceu de todos e de onde estavam quando Lucius conseguiu colocar uma mão dentro de suas calças e começou a massagear sua virilidade. Essa mão era tão suave como o resto de sua pele e as caricias eram muito ternas para vir de alguém como Lucius Malfoy.

- Você gosta?—escutou que ele sussurrava sensualmente ao seu ouvido, enquanto sua língua entrava em sua orelha mordendo e lambendo de vez em quando.

- Si-sim… estou adorando… não para—disse com voz afogada.

- Não penso em parar—disse aumentando a velocidade da masturbação no castanho—Por que você me pediu e porque você é meu. Você sabe não é? Só meu!—grunhiu possessivo.

- Se-seu?—ofegou.

- Sim meu, anda diz... diz que é meu...

- Eu...—sentia que o orgasmo estava muito próximo—Oh, sim... Sou seu! SEU!—gritou por fim alcançando o clímax derramando-se na delicada mão do loiro.

Lucius sorriu de satisfação, ele não teve necessidade de ser acariciado dessa maneira, só de ver assim seu companheiro, enlouquecido de paixão pelas caricias que estava proporcionando e por ter dito aquelas palavras com sua voz enrouquecida, fez com que tivesse um orgasmo como nunca antes havia tido. Somente de ver Remus nessa situação e o que as lindas palavras dele fizeram com seu corpo demonstrava o quanto estava louco por esse grifinório.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: o que acontece com Malfoy**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Então gente o que acha do capitulo? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh eu QUERO REVIEWS**

**Ate a próxima!**


	5. O que acontece com Malfoy?

**Capitulo cinco : O que acontece com Malfoy?**

- Quer parar de sorrir como uma adolescente apaixonada —bufou Snape— Está me dando medo (N/A: Perceberam como sempre começo um capitulo com um diálogo de Severus repreendendo Lucius por sua atitude? É que se preocupa com a reputação do loiro).

- Não estou sorrindo como uma adolescente apaixonada— disse fulminado o outro com o olhar—Esse é meu sorriso normal—procurou por todos os meios voltar com sua máscara habitual.

- Sim, claro. A baba já esta caindo. Suponho que você teve uma boa noite, não?

- Sim... uma noite muito boa—e voltou a sorrir fazendo com que seu amigo pusesse os olhos em branco.

- E bom? Quero os detalhes!

Lucius o olhou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não completamos o enlace, mas o tive em minhas mãos. Por hora o veela está tranquilo.

O sonserino dizia a verdade, depois daquele maravilhoso orgasmo Remus e eles se beijaram durante um longo período até que se separam para voltar cada um a sua sala comum.

Não falaram nada, não queriam quebrar esse momento mágico. Mas, em seus olhos podia se ver um sentimento novo. Pois se a parte veela de Malfoy escolheu como companheiro ao licantropo, a parte humana ou mágica não queria aceitar essa verdade. Pois bem logo depois do ocorrido ontem ambas as partes dentro do bruxo chegaram a um acordo.

Estava perdidamente apaixonado por Remus Lupin. E o mesmo podia se dizer do grifinório porque os sentimentos que refletiram noite passada em seus olhos eram de amor, ou estava muito próximo de ser. E depois de tudo... Quem não se apaixonaria por Lucius Malfoy ou por Remus Lupin?

- Então vocês acertaram os ponteiros, já são namorados?—perguntou curioso.

- Não falamos muito ontem á noite—disse com um sorriso malicioso—Mas, suponho que se subentende que somos algo. Amantes pelo menos. Eu vou-me encarregar disso esta noite. Vamos tomar café!—disse com ímpeto pouco comum nele.

Certamente isso de veela apaixonado está mudando meu amigo—pensou Severus negando com a cabeça enquanto seguia ao loiro.

- Merlin...—murmurou nervoso enquanto seus olhos se abriam como pratos—Oh... Lucius eu acho que esqueci algo em nossa sala comum, vamos voltar.

- Volta você, eu tenho fome—disso com seu característico arrastar de palavras. Tentou seguir seu caminho, porém o que viu o deixou gelado.

A três metros dele, Remus Lupin falava com a loira da corvinal muito próximos um do outro, segundo certo sonserino, ela estava ruborizada e movia as pestanas de maneira provocante, o castanho lhe sorria amavelmente enquanto falava em sussurro.

De repente a loira levou a mão na parte de trás do pescoço. Que estranho sinto como se me queimasse a nuca. E, em teoria era verdade. Lucius estava fulminado à loira com os olhos soltando faíscas pelo olhar, que ao que parece alcançaram a loira, daí se explicava essa estranha sensação.

Ao seu lado Severus estava visivelmente nervoso. Ele podia sentir a magia que saia do corpo do meio veela e se ele podia sentir era porque seu amigo estava com muito, mas com muito ciúme mesmo. Estava inseguro entre a decisão de tirar sua varinha e enfeitiçar seu amigo antes que cometesse um assassinato ou levá-lo dali.

Não teve que pensar muito porque a grandes passos Lucius se aproximou do casal.

- Olá Remus—o tom frio fez com que tanto o castanho como a loira ficassem com todos os pelos do corpo eriçados.

Ambos olharam para onde a voz provinha e pela expressão da loira ao olhar para o sonserino, a garota desejou estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Inclusive toda sua vida passou diante de seus olhos, como se a preparando para o pior.

- Lucius—murmurou vermelho—Oi como está?

- Já estive melhor—seu olhar frio se mantinha na jovem num claro convite para que desse o fora dali. Mas, ela estava tão assustada que não podia pedir ao seu corpo que fugisse dali o quanto antes.

- Lupin—Severus saiu ao regate antes que uma catástrofe acontecesse naquele corredor.

- Oi Snape—sorriu o grifinório sinceramente aliviado ainda mantendo um olho sobre o loiro.

A tensão foi aumentando e ninguém dizia nada até que...

- OH… Mas, que grupo tão variado—chegou a voz divertida de Albus Dumbledore—Como estão meus queridos alunos? Querem um caramelo de limão?

- Não—grunhiu Lucius dando um olhar gelado para o diretor.

A tensão diminuiu consideravelmente foi aí que a loira pareceu reagir, gaguejou uma desculpa a Lupin e foi correndo para o refeitório.

- Oh—havia algo de desilusão na sua voz—E vocês?

- Não, obrigado diretor—disse amavelmente Remus enquanto Severus negava com a cabeça.

- Bem, bem, nos vemos no refeitório para o café da manhã.—e se foi com andar avivado.

- O que você fazia com essa...?—foi o primeiro que conseguiu dizer assim que estiveram os três sozinhos no corredor.

- Eu só... estávamos conversando—disse algo envergonhado pela presença de Severus. Também estava confundido pela atitude ciumenta do outro. Porque aquele brilho nos olhos prateados e o corpo tenso não podia ser outra coisa que não ciúmes.

- Conversando?—murmurou entre os dentes—Se demoro mais alguns segundos vocês teriam estariam fazendo sexo aqui no corredor.

Tanto Remus quanto Severus o olharam surpreso. Como podia ser tão exagerado?

- Do que você está falando? Eu seria incapaz de fazer algo assim!—exclamou ofendido. Bem... ontem foi especial haviam tido algo, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de lhe falar assim nem de inventar tamanha mentira.

- Ah, não seria capaz? E ontem à noite?

Remus ficou vermelho... mas de raiva. Ontem a noite foi especial e agora o loiro estava insinuando que ele era um desavergonhado que sucumbia ante as caricias e palavras bonitas de qualquer um.

Ops Merda!, Pensou Severus enquanto se movia incomodado olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o casal. Eu só desci para tomar café não para presenciar uma tonta briguinha de amantes!

- Mas, o que está havendo com você Malfoy?—o alarme dentro do loiro soou ao ouvir seu Remus lhe chamar pelo sobrenome, mas estava muito ciumento para prestar-lhe atenção—Pensei que ontem tinha sido algo especial...—seu tom era amargo—mas, vejo que me enganei—se virou para ir-se porém foi detido pelo loiro.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? Ainda me deve uma explicação.

- Explicação de que? —disse enfadado com seus olhos dourados brilhando perigosamente—Se você e eu não somos nada.

Soltou-se do agarre do sonserino e sem olhar para trás foi para a sala de transfigurações. Havia perdido o apetite.

Severus se manteve quieto, esperando a reação de seu amigo e tomando a sábia decisão de não falar nada. Sabia que o que tinha ocorrido a pouco era em consequência dos instintos veela, mas Lucius era inteligente o suficiente para ver que Lupin não estava fazendo nada de mal com a loira, no entanto deixou o ciúme cegar seus sentidos e esse era o resultado.

Ao que parecia Lucius ainda não tinha processado seu erro porque depois de grunhir lhe se foi ao refeitório e Severus se pôs a segui-lo para o café. Depois isso não era problema seu e estava com fome.

Quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts se encontravam no refeitório, mas não havia o burburinho tradicional, muito pelo contrário só se podia escutar sussurros ocasionais. Todos os olhares estavam em três pessoas em particular.

Faz uns poucos minutos ocorreu o primeiro episódio que levou a esse entranho comportamento por parte dos alunos. Uma corvinal do quinto ano, Sumen, entrou no refeitório mais branca que um fantasma e com uma cara de terror digna de alguém que viu a morte e se salvou por muito pouco.

Quando seus companheiros de casa lhe perguntaram ela só conseguiu murmurar Malfoy.

Surpresos pela resposta alguns alunos perderam o segundo episódio: a entrada de Dumbledore, que vinha com um sorriso típico de alguém que descobriu um segredo particularmente gostoso. Muitos se morderam para saber do que se tratava.

E por último, mas não menos importante o terceiro episódio: Lucius Malfoy entrou no refeitório evidentemente muito furioso, coisa rara nele, já que não era uma pessoa de deixar exteriorizar suas emoções, sempre o viam com sua expressão de fria indiferença, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Isto emudeceu todos os alunos, uma só pergunta pairava em suas cabeças. O que aconteceu com Malfoy?

Em meio a essa confusão ninguém notou a ausência de Lupin então não puderam associar os fatos.

Agora o loiro se encontrava engolindo seu café claramente emburrado e já não tão furioso. Seus companheiros sonserinos se mantinham apropriadamente longe dele. Um Malfoy com raiva não era alguém que queriam enfrentar. Talvez os grifinórios conhecidos como os Marotos, mas agora eles estavam preocupados demais pela ausência de seu amigo Moony para prestar atenção ao loiro. Somente seu fiel amigo Severus se mantinha sentado ao seu lado, aguardando a explosão.

- Você acha que exagerei Severus?

Snape bufou.

- Você atuou como uma adolescente histérica.

- Quer deixar de me comparar com uma garotinha—murmurou irritado.

- Tudo bem, mas sim exagerou Lucius... Lupin é a pessoa mais tímida e correta que conheço e não seria próprio dele estar beijando com ninguém do lado de fora do refeitório onde qualquer um poderia ver. Ele não é como esses idiotas que ele chama de amigos. E ainda assim não era este o caso. Se houvesse usado seu raciocínio te daria conta que só estava falando com ela como te disse—Severus falou com voz entediada, agora ele teria que ser a voz da consciência de, justamente, Lucius Malfoy.

- Mas... e essa loira, dá pra perceber que quer algo com ele —disse raivoso.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. Já te disse que Lupin é um homem correto, ele não seria capaz de ficar de beijos com você em um dia e com ela no outro.

- E como é que você sabe disso? —sussurrou entrecerrando os olhos.

- Lucius, por favor! Estou tentando te fazer entender que você pisou na bola com o licantropo! Quer deixar de lado esses ciúmes ridículos!—sussurrou irritado.

- Não o chame de licantropo! Alguém pode te ouvir—murmurou o fulminado com o olhar.

- Já chega!—exclamou Severus atraindo todos os olhares sobre eles —Hoje você está insuportável —pegou suas coisa e com um sonoro fru-fru de sua túnica abandou a mesa da sonserina.

- E vocês estão olhando o que!?—grunhiu a todos lançando um olhar gelado.

Na mesa dos professores Dumbledore sorriu divertido.

Esses meninos.

- Hei Moony por que não foi tomar café hoje?—perguntou James Potter.

- Não tinha apetite—murmurou sem olhá-los.

O resto dos Marotos se olharam. Seu amigo tinha levantado essa manhã com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. E não conseguiram saber o motivo ( mesmo usando métodos de persuasão dos mais variados), era evidente que tinha acontecido algo na noite de ontem que o fez despertar assim, mas agora estava abatido, quase chorando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?—quis saber Sirius.

- Não rapazes. Não aconteceu nada. É verdade—murmurou com um sorriso evidentemente falso.

Seus amigos voltaram a olhar-se dessa vez preocupados, mas decidiram não insistir mais no assunto. Quando seu amigo se sentisse preparado lhes contaria. Remus Lupin sempre fazia isso.

A aula tinha começado e Remus suspirou. De verdade não entendia nada. A noite de ontem havia sentido uma conexão especial com o sonserino. Cada vez que estavam juntos, seu lobo interior se desesperava com a necessidade de sentir a pele de Lucius contra a sua, de ser beijado e escutar coisas bonitas saídas de sua boca com essa voz especial. Será amor? Certamente que sim depois do que houve ontem à noite, ruborizou-se, eles tinham uma espécie de relação?

Mas, isso não dava direito ao loiro de fazer uma cena de ciúmes. E isso era outra coisa que o confundia. Porque ciúmes só sentiam as pessoas apaixonadas e inseguras. E a palavra insegurança era algo que não podia associar a Lucius Malfoy e muito menos a palavra amor.

Não a alguém com esse porte e fama de rompe corações. Então... O que estava acontecendo com Malfoy? Será que estava apaixonado por ele e sentiu ciúmes de Lara? Ou será que só detestava a concorrência? Talvez fosse uma coisa de sonserino, todos sabiam o quanto eles eram possessivos, egoístas e que não gostavam de compartilhar nada.

Mas ele não era uma coisa. E tinha visto claramente o sinal de ciúmes nos olhos prateados do belo loiro platinado. Voltou a suspirar Por que a vida é tão complicada? E quem mandou gostar de um sonserino e justamente desse sonserino? Rodolphous Lestrange não estava nada mal. No entanto sentia que tinha aquela conexão especial com Lucius que não deixava pousar seus olhos em outra pessoa. Pelo menos por enquanto...

Só para não perder o costume voltou a suspirar. Deixaria o tempo passar. Não queria preocupar seus amigos nem queria que se inteirassem do que aconteceu. Já até imaginava o que eles diriam se soubessem que em vez de fazer a ronda dos monitores esteve de beijos e algo mais com Lucius pelos corredores. Para sua sorte eles, nem em seus mais feios pesadelos, podiam associar sua apatia com o furioso Lucius Malfoy que seguramente tinha entrado no refeitório hoje.

- Senhor Lupin, quer tentar primeiro?

- Claro professora—respondeu nervoso—Merda!

-Você tem que transformar essa pedra em uma ave—sussurrou sua companheira de classe Lily Evans, quem esteve atenta aos contínuos suspiros de Remus. Ela sim havia associado o estranho comportamento de Malfoy com a ausência de Lupin e agora o castanho estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Na era a toa que ela era a sabe-tudo da grifinória.

- Obrigado—disse enquanto sorria. Tinha sorte de ter revisado a matéria um dia antes se não agora não teria idéia de como fazer o que a professora McGonagall lhe havia pedido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Severus ao resgate**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa mais que loiro exagerado gente...**

**Bora comentar aí em baixo? =D**


	6. Severus ao resgate

**Capitulo seis: Severus ao resgate!**

- Está tudo bem Lucius? Não está com uma cara boa.

- Sim, estou bem e não tenho outra cara, então deixa de me amolar e volta de onde você veio, Narcisa—foi o grunhido como de resposta.

- Eu sinto muito—murmurou envergonhada, baixou sua cabeça e saiu da biblioteca depressa, amaldiçoando mentalmente a sua irmã Bellatrix.

- Não tinha porque tratá-la assim—sussurrou Severus o fulminado com o olhar—Ela só estava tentando ser amável.

- Amável, pois sim—bufou irônico—A verdade é que todos querem saber que merda está acontecendo comigo. Bando de curiosos—murmurou aborrecido.

- Narcisa não é assim.

- Sei que não, mas é a mais estúpida sonserina, por isso que a mandam averiguar.

- Não chame de estúpida minha Cissa!—exclamou Severus indignado.

- Eu chamo como quiser. E não é sua Cissa até onde sei.

- Já tem uma semana que você está assim insuportável. É melhor eu ir embora antes que digamos coisas que com certeza vamos nos arrepender.

Lucius viu seu amigo sair com uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhos. Não era sua culpa estar tão irritado. Mas, já fazia uma semana que não tinha nenhum contato com seu companheiro. Nunca o encontrava sozinho para poder esclarecer as coisas. Pois nessa mesma tarde se deu conta de que SIM havia atuado como uma adolescente histérica. Maldita herança!

O havia procurado todos os dias, mas ele sempre estava acompanhado de seus insuportáveis amigos, e normalmente isso não teria sido problema, ele podia se desfazer facilmente desses idiotas se interferissem em sua aproximação com seu companheiro. Mas eram os olhares de frieza que Remus lhe mandava que o detinham.

E quando já tinha preparado todo um discurso de desculpas ( porque um Malfoy nunca se desculpa, mas esse era um caso extremo) e como ele não sabia se desculpar teve que pedir ajuda a Severus, mesmo assim ele não tinha acesso ao seu objeto de desejo. E isso o estava enlouquecendo devagar o levando a grunhir ou enfeitiçar qualquer que ousasse amolá-lo com bobeiras.

E agora Severus estava aborrecido com ele, isto significava que havia chegado ao seu limite, porque seu amigo sempre lhe aguentava. Suspirou abatido, deveria buscar uma solução, mas agora.

Embora fosse mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

&&&&&popopopopopopopopopo&&&&&

- Lily...? Podemos conversar?—perguntou Remus em tom inseguro.

- Claro Lupin. Sobre o que você quer conversar?

Havia chegado à conclusão que SIM, talvez amasse Malfoy. Sentia saudades dele e não sabia por que, visto que só tinha ficado a sós com ele duas vezes e somente se beijando, embora, pensando bem, na última vez o loiro… Enfim desde daquela briga não deixava de pensar nesse loiro todo o tempo.

Seus beijos, suas caricias, sua voz... de repente, sem pensar, tinha ficado dependente de Lucius Malfoy.E o pior era o lobo dentro dele, que protestava cada vez mais forte pela separação. Não passava um dia sem que sonhasse com coisas indecentes onde Lucius e ele eram os protagonistas, onde todos os cenários conhecidos e por conhecer eram permitidos. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta imaginação pervertida. Deve ser pela convivência com Sirius e James...

Mas, ali estavam esses sonhos, e para sua total consternação seus amigos já tinham percebido, por causa de seus acidentes matinais. E sendo como eram, não deixavam de aborrecê-lo, zombando da situação.

Por isso havia decidido que deveria esclarecer seus sentimentos e necessitava de um conselho. Mas, não podia falar com qualquer um sobre suas dúvidas, se amava ou não Lucius Malfoy. Não quero ser enfeitiçados nem que me olhem como se eu estivesse louco pensou desolado.

Então pensou na única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo e conhecia seu segredo. Claro que sabia por pura casualidade, mas tinha ficado calada até agora e isso lhe dava certa tranquilidade e confiança. A ruiva Lily Evans além de uma afinidade maior com o castanho era experta em problemas do coração. Deve ser por isso que James não consegue conquista-la, pois usa os métodos de sedução que usa com as outras.

- É particular Lily, você se importa de me acompanhar até os jardins do colégio?

Ela o olhou surpresa, no entanto sorriu e aceitou o convite.

- Por que Moony está levando minha Lily para fora da sala comum e com essa atitude tão suspeita?—perguntou James receoso.

- Não sei, Moony tem agido de forma estranha toda semana—respondeu Sirius franzindo o cenho.

&&&&&&&&&&popopopopop****************************&&&&&&&

Uns segundos mais tarde...

-Vamos segui-los—exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

Porém ao sair do retrato da senhora gorda uma voz severa os deteve.

- Aonde pensam que vão jovenzinhos?—disse Minerva McGonagall olhando-os reprovadoramente. —Se bem me lembro vocês devem cumprir um castigo dentro de exatamente cinco minutos, então quero vê-los andando para a sala do senhor Filch! Agora!

- Sim professora—disseram engasgados, deixando para trás uma boa oportunidade para os Marotos.

&&&&&&&&popopopopop******************************&&&&&&&

- Então Lupin, sobre o quede quer conversar?

- É sobre Lucius—murmurou envergonhado (N/A: não o faço demasiadamente terno? É que eu gosto assim ).

- Não entendi?

- Eu Quero falar sobre Lucius— disse mais claramente.

- Oh...—foi à única coisa que pode murmurar depois do choque tenho a ver com esse?

- Sabe Lily… eu acho… que me apaixonei por ele.

- É?—e por que diz isso para mim? —pensou desconcertada. Merlin… isto é o mais estranho que já me aconteceu na vida...

- Pois é...—mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso—Que pensa disso?

- Não sei o que te dizer Lupin. A notícia me deixou tão deslocada que creio que perdi a capacidade de pensar. –sorriu com a sua resposta.

Remus lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Eu sinto muito—murmurou—Acho que devia ter começado de outra maneira. É que bom... você foi testemunha do nosso primeiro encontro. Lembra? Estava junto com Snape.

-Era o primeiro?—ele assentiu—Ora… pois não parecia— disse irônica.

Ambos riram divertidos, Remus um pouco ruborizado.

- Bem acho que nos deixamos levar—admitiu sorridente—Depois desse houve outro encontro onde tivemos mais contato, mas no dia seguinte ele me encontrou falando com uma conhecida e fez uma tremenda cena de ciúmes.

- Espera... Acaba de me dizer que Malfoy fez uma cena de ciúmes?—perguntou certa de que não tinha escutado direito.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Bom o caso é que discutimos e já faz uma semana que não voltamos a nos falar nem muito menos nos aproximamos. E eu sei que ele tentou, mas eu me esquivei, é que estou muito confuso.

- Por que me disse que acha que está apaixonado por ele?

- Por que...—voltou a morder o lábio inferior—Desde desse aquele dia não deixo de pensar nele, de desejá-lo como nunca desejei ninguém.

- Mas, desejo não é amor...

- Eu sei, o que acontece é que sinto algo a mais. Mas nunca me apaixonei e não sei se é realmente amor.

-Vamos ver...—disse pensativa—Sente mariposas no estômago quando está perto dele ou quando pensa nele?—assentimento—Se sente furioso se o ver paquerando com alguém mais?—franzimento de cenho e assentimento furioso—Suspira ou tem sorrisos bobos quando pensa nele - novo assentimento—O imagina como pai de seus filhos?— rubor e assentimento tímido—Muito bem se a isto agregarmos que sente falta da sua companhia tudo parece indicar que você o ama.

- Lupin, temos que conversar —disse Severus irritado aparecendo de quem sabe onde interrompendo a conclusão de Lily.

- Sobre o que?— perguntou o olhando receoso.

- É sobre Lucius—lançando um olhar que dizia que não sairia dali sem que falassem.

Remus deu um olhar cúmplice para Lily e ela entendeu rapidamente. Ela lhe deu um sorriso de animo.

- Tudo bem Lupin, depois nos vemos—deu uma saudação com a cabeça ao sonserino.

- Evans—lhe devolveu a saudação com similar gesto.

- Pois bem Snape?—falou quando Lily se afastou —O que você tem a me dizer sobre Lu… Malfoy—se corrigiu rapidamente.

- Aqui não—crispou seus lábios enquanto olhava para todos os lados—Me siga.

O homem lobo o seguiu duvidoso, mas se isto serviria para ajeitar as coisas com o garoto por quem, segundo Evans, estava apaixonado, o seguiria. Porém com sua varinha em mãos, com os sonserinos não podia estar desprevenido.

- Oi Lucius.

- Oi Severus—murmurou o outro.

O loiro estava sentado no peitoril da janela vendo como as folhas caiam em uma atitude muito melancólica para o gosto do moreno.

Severus massageou a ponta do nariz claramente irritado. Falou com Lupin por seu amigo, mas contanto que Lucius deixasse este estado de animo que estava deixando os sonserinos pisando em ovos, ao não saber como se comportar estando perto do loiro. Ele não era uma maldita alcoviteira! No entanto isto era necessário pelo bem da saúde física e mental sua e de seus companheiros de casa.

- Temos que conversar Lucius.

- Agora não Severus estou pensando.

Snape grunhiu.

- Agora sim Lucius! É sobre Lupin, falei com ele.

Suas palavras fizeram o efeito desejado, em questão de segundos Lucius estava perto dele com seus olhinhos prateados brilhando de forma estranha. Esse brilho fez com que Severus se irritasse ainda mais. O veela tinha dominado totalmente seu amigo.

- E o que ele te disse?—perguntou nervoso retorcendo as mãos.

O moreno teve que fechar os olhos para se controlar. Seu amigo estava agindo de forma tão grifinória ou pior ainda como um lufa-lufa.

- Me explicou o que realmente estava fazendo com aquela corvinal.

A menção da loira fez com que o Lucius Malfoy que todos nós conhecemos regressasse. Seu rosto se tornou frio e seus olhos entrecerraram pelo enfado. Severus suspirou imperceptivelmente aliviado, ele sabia como tratar com esse Lucius.

- Conte-me—pediu num sussurro enquanto voltava elegantemente para sua cama.

- Pois resultou que eu tinha razão—sorriu irônico—Eles estava somente conversando, a muito estúpida estava pedindo que se lhe fazia o favor de arranjar um encontro com o idiota do Black—grunhiu.

- Oh...—foi ao única coisa que disse seu amigo.

- Oh!?—se alterou—Isso é a única coisa que tem para me dizer? Depois que tive de me humilhar e ir falar com Lupin e me fazer de alcoviteira?—disse furioso.

- E porque você se deu ao trabalho de fazer esse tipo de coisa? —perguntou tranquilo.

- Porque se você continuasse assim todos os sonserinos iriam te enfeitiçar! Sua atitude nos últimos dias tem deixado muito a desejar. Não foi você mesmo desde daquela estúpida briga —evitou dizer que estava agindo como um grifinório ou um lufa-lufa senão o enfeitiçado seria ele! Era só o que me faltava —pensou sarcástico.

- Você tem certeza de que ele falou a verdade?

- Eu lhe dei Veritassaetirum. –admitiu incomodo pela reação que poderia pudesse ter o veela.

Lucius o olhou por um minuto, mas não disse nada. Ele estava pensando que era uma boa ideia. Como não pensei nisso antes?

- Então suponho que devo te agradecer Severus... Pois obrigado—se levantou e ajeitou sua túnica como só um Malfoy pode fazer.

-De nada, agora faz alguma coisa. –o apressou.

Lucius concordou com um aceno de cabeça para depois sair do quarto. Uma vez sozinho Severus suspirou massageando a cabeça. Espero que tudo dê certo senão eu serei o primeiro a enfeitiçá-lo

- Maldito sonserino. –murmurou mal-humorado.

Ele tinha se prometido tomar cuidado, mas aceitou inocentemente a garrafa com suco de maçã e minutos depois se encontrava falando coisas intimas com Severus Snape. É que ele tinha sede!

Embora ainda não entendesse para que o moreno queria saber isso. Ele estava esperançoso em arrumar as coisas com Lucius... agora tinha voltado ao ponto de partida. Sem o loiro platinado e com desejos insatisfeitos.

- Até que enfim te encontro - sussurrou alguém em seu ouvido enquanto era abraçado possessivamente pela cintura.

- Lucius... - disse vermelho e sorridente.

- Temos que conversar. – disse Lucius arrastando Remus para uma sala vazia.

Uma vez lá dentro Lucius fechou a porta com um estratégico pontapé e começou a tomar posse dos lábios do castanho. Remus não se fez de rogado e deixou que o mais velho continuasse, agora podia sentir todas aquelas sensações que Lily lhe havia descrito, sim... estava apaixonado. A pergunta era. O que o sonserino sentia por ele?

- Pensei que íamos falar... - disse divertido.

- Depois – grunhiu o meio veela voltando a beijá-lo.

Necessitava isso; beijá-lo, acariciá-lo, sentir seu aroma... Marcá-lo. Sua parte veela esteve pedindo por isso durante toda a semana e ele a duras penas conseguiu controlar-se, tendo assim ganhado a raiva de todos de sua casa, já que descontava sua frustração em qualquer um que tinha pela frente.

Se não fosse por que, todavia mantinha algum autocontrole (por que era um Malfoy) estaria chorando de felicidade ao ter seu companheiro assim, gemendo embaixo do seu toque.

Com sua língua pediu acesso a boca do castanho e este isso não lhe foi negado. Começaram uma frenética dança que terminou com ambos deitados no chão. Suas roupas começaram a molestar lhe e se desfizeram delas em um ritmo desesperado.

Lucius não perdeu tempo e começou a beijar e marcar a pele pálida. Buscou aos mamilos e saboreou seu gosto, os gemidos vindos de seu parceiro era uma música para seus ouvidos, lhe faziam sentir-se feliz e realizado.

Seguiu com suas caricias até o abdômen de seu amante e depois de parar uns minutos no umbigo buscou aquela parte que mais desejava beijar e saborear. E sentia que o pênis de Remus necessitava com urgência de alivio.

Retirou as calças juntamente com as cuecas com um movimento rápido. Gemeu roucamente e enfim teve Remus Lupin completamente nu. Sem perder tempo deslizou da base do pênis do castanho até a glande, onde se deteve para morder levemente para logo depois chupar como se de uma guloseima se tratassera.

Desta vez não só gemidos, mas também gritos de puro prazer. Que sorte que insonorizei o quarto, pensou divertido (N/A: Em que momento ele fez isso... nem eu mesma sei). Continuou chupando e mordendo levemente de vez em quando, até que Remus atingiu um orgasmo violento com um grito de êxtase. Lucius não duvidou em engolir a semente de seu amor, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que o fazia, vindo do amor de sua vida podia dar-se esse prazer.

- Isso foi… - ofegou Remus - …incrível.

- Eu sei - sorriu com superioridade buscando os lábios do licantropo - É uma característica dos Malfoy... saber dar prazer a seus companheiros.

Remus sorriu o atraindo par iniciar um novo beijo. Lucius desceu uma mão até apanhar o pênis de Remus que com umas caricias a mais ficara duro novamente. Logo sua mão desceu mais ainda buscando a entrada do castanho Remus imediatamente ficou tenso.

- Lucius…eu nunca… -murmurou baixando o olhar.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo só me deixa te tocar— ofegou –Iremos mais adiante quando se sentir preparado.

O outro sorriu agradecido, dividido entre a ternura e a surpresa que essas palavras lhe causaram. Cruzou os dedos atrás do pescoço de Lucius e o atraiu para um beijo.

- Só se você também me deixar tocá-lo. –sorriu safadamente.

- Sou todo seu. —disse o loiro sorridente.

Lupin não necessitou de outro convite. S e lançou sobre seu amante e começou a beijá-lo, embora torpemente, conseguiu acender o meio veela. Notava-se a inexperiência de Remus e isso agradava o sonserino, pois seus instintos o fariam procurar a qualquer um que tivesse recebido esse tipo de caricias de seu companheiro antes dele para lhe matar.

Ele estava consciente que seu lobo teve alguns relacionamentos com outras pessoas, mas nunca chegou a ser nada sério muito menos a ter sexo, estes só lhe deram experiência no campo dos beijos, então quando finalmente completasse o enlace teria certeza, que seria o primeiro e o último disse para si mesmo possessivamente.

Gemeu pondo os olhos em branco quando sentiu sua virilidade ser devorada pela boca ansiosa de seu amor. Ele tinha uma forma própria... Merlin! ...estranha de fazer sexo oral usando a língua e os dentes ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou fazendo direito? –perguntou indeciso enquanto o olhava com seus brilhantes olhos dourados e o masturbava com a mão.

- Sim Remus! Não …Não… não para! – gaguejou – Genial, agora me tem a sua mercê! Não que isso o aborrecesse.

- Não penso em fazê-lo - sorriu safado continuando sua tarefa.

Só precisou de mais uns segundos para que o sonserino se derramasse em sua boca. Ele também não duvidou em tragar a semente de seu amante, queria ter tudo de Lucius Malfoy agora que acabara de descobrir que o amava.

-Vem - murmurou o loiro atraindo Remus até colocá-lo sobre seu peito.

Continuaram a se beijar, até que o castanho quis esclarecer uma duvida.

- O que somos agora? - murmurou ruborizado.

Lucius sorriu malicioso.

- Lembra-se da ultima vez em que ficamos juntos?

- Sim e daí?

- Pois, naquela vez você disse que era meu. Isso é o que você é Remus Lupin, meu—sussurrou possessivamente apertando ainda mais o abraço na cintura do leão.

O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ou seja, se sou seu, você Lucius Malfoy... É meu?

- Assim é - assentiu com a cabeça. –Agora somos um do outro.

- Bom... Eu gosto como soa isso. –murmurou sonolento enquanto escondia seu rosto na base do pescoço do meio veela.

- Eu também. —admitiu o outro pegando sua varinha para realizar um feitiço de limpeza e também procurando algo para transfigurar em colchão ou algo mais cômodo por que... Por Salazar! O chão dessa sala estava triturando suas costas.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: sorrisos bobos e serpentes venenosas**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Enfim somos namorados? Amei esse capitulo... que menino ciumento neah...**

**Bora comentar ?**

**Até a próxima!**


	7. Sorrisos bobos e serpentes venenosas

**Capitulo sete: Sorrisos bobos e serpentes venenosas**

- E bem?... Como foi ontem?

- Hummmm? –sorriso bobo e olhar perdido

Lily sorriu maternalmente.

- Como foi ontem com Malfoy? –suspirou conspiradora. –Sei que se falaram, tua cara diz tudo.

Remus deu um sorriso radiante a ruiva, suspiros se ouviram ao seu redor. Ele ficava tão lindo quando sorria dessa maneira.

- Tudo foi perfeito –confessou no mesmo tom –Somos namorados.

- Ah... –Devo lhe felicitar por ser namorado de Malfoy? Mas, ele está tão feliz... –Meus parabéns Lupin –o abraçou fraternalmente.

- Pode me chamar de Remus e obrigado –sorriso.

Próximos dali, certas pessoas olhavam a cena receosas.

- Eu não estou gostando nada disso Padfoot, Lily e Remus estão tramando algo –gaguejou James.

- Tem razão Prongs, será melhor que averiguemos.

Ao seu lado Peter ofegou.

- Averiguar o que? - sussurrou ao ver se aproximar o professor de Feitiços –Remus não seria capaz de lhe tirar a garota que você gosta James.

- Mas alguma coisa ele tem com minha Lily... sua atitude é muito suspeita. Não viu como se abraçaram? –disse obstinado.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. –murmurou Peter –E se duvidam de nosso amigo... Por que simplesmente não lhe perguntam o que se passa entre ele e Evans?

Sirius e James olharam escandalizados.

- Isso acabaria com a graça do assunto Pet. –disse Sirius solenemente. –Não… o que queremos fazer é investigar por nossa conta.

- Tem razão meu amigo. –olhares de apoio incondicional, olhos em branco de Peter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&popopop**********************&&&&&&&&&

Uns bancos mais distantes dali…

- Essa sangue ruim - sussurrou Lucius cerrando os olhos. –quem ela pensa que é para estar abraçada com meu namorado?

Sanpe bufou.

- Quem sabe ela está apaixonada por ele.

- O QUE?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa senhor Malfoy?

- Não professor. –resmungou com seu olhar gelado fixo em Lily Evans.

A ruiva se moveu inquieta em seu lugar, prudentemente, se afastou um pouco de Remus. O castanho sorriu ternamente ao seu namorado, que lhe sorriu de volta… imperceptivelmente.

- Então… comece a trabalhar e não grite na sala de aula se não quiser perder pontos para sua Casa.

- Se nota que você é um idiota. –murmurou Severus. –Só estava brincando.

- Devia deixar de brincadeiras idiotas, Severus. –disse arrastando as palavras. –Sabe que não duvidaria em te enfeitiçar se continuar com isso.

Snape tremeu ligeiramente.

- O que estava querendo dizer é que provavelmente a sangue-ruim deve saber de sua relação com ele. Como ela os viu juntos o mais certo é que ela é a única de sua Casa que Remus confidenciou.

- E tinha que ser justamente com ela. –murmurou receoso.

O moreno encolheu os ombros.

- É bom que seja ela quem saiba, pois é muito discreta. Suponho que deve ser algo assim como uma confidente, certamente porque desses idiotas não se pode dizer o mesmo. O mais certo é que se ficam sabendo o obrigam a terminar com você.

- Só se for por cima do meu cadáver. –resmungou.

Severus não disse nada sobre a relação de seu amigo com o lobisomem . Ele já estava tranquilo porque está manhã Lucius voltou a ser o mesmo de sempre... um sacana traiçoeiro, mas qual sonserino não é assim? Ele sabia lidar melhor com esse Lucius do que com o melancólico Veela que suspirava continuamente por estar separado de seu companheiro.

Algumas vezes durante a semana que passou Severus achou que Lucius ia chorar e isso o teria alterado sobremaneira. Por essa causa fez algo que nunca em seus mais horríveis pesadelos pensaria em fazer... Merlin! Melhor não pensar nisso. O que passou, passou.

Semanas depois... á poucos dias do Hallowen

- Olá precioso. –sussurrou sensual o abraçando pelas costas enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- Olá Lucius. –ronronou o grifinório contente por essa caricia.

- Vamos nos encontrar hoje depois do jantar?

- Claro... no lugar de sempre? –sussurrou enquanto dava mais espaço para se pescoço ser beijado.

- Sim...

- Remus onde você está? –ouviram a voz de James Potter. Separaram-se rapidamente, o castanho apressou em cobrir seu pescoço ligeiramente vermelho enquanto lançava um olha reprovador a seu namorado. O outro só sorriu com malicia.

- Onde ficam os livros de poções James.

- Ah... justamente... –se deteve em seco. –Malfoy. –cuspiu.

- Potter –murmurou.

Olhares de ódio intensos.

- Bem... - pigarreou Remus entre divertido e incomodado pela situação. Era evidente que o dia que decidisse contar a seus amigos sobre seu namoro deveria ter muito tato –O que necessita companheiro?

- Eu só queria emprestada a sua tarefa de poções, para completar o que me falta - sorriu comprador.

Malfoy soltou o que pareceu ser um sorriso safado.

- Algum problema Malfoy?

- Claro que não Potter. Só que me perguntava como conseguiram passar uns retardados como você e Black, se copiam tudo de Lupin. Se não fosse pelos métodos de segurança do Ministério juraria que vocês trapaceiam.

James rangeu os dentes.

- Não nos compare com os sonserinos. Todo mundo sabe que os melhores trapaceiros são as serpentes.

- Talvez seja por isso que os sonserinos sempre ganham, os que trapaceiam sempre ganham - sorriu com superioridade.

- Então admite? –resmungou.

Lucius encolheu os ombros elegantemente. Se ele não estivesse brigando com seu amigo, Remus pensaria que ele estava muito sexy.

- Não admito nem nego nada, mas isso não tira o feito de que se não fosse por Lupin e a sangue-ruim da Evans vocês nunca ganhariam pontos em classes.

- Não a chame assim! –exclamou puxando sua varinha.

- Não James - interveio Remus segurando a mão de seu amigo antes que enfeitiçasse o seu namorado... embora ele merecesse –Não cometa essa besteira, você vai sair no final de semana, não deixe que te castiguem por essa bobeira.

James olhou seu amigo furioso, mas concordou e baixou a varinha. Depois de fulminar ao loiro com o olhar abandonou o lugar.

-Espero que você não fique me esperando esta noite, acabou de ficar sem sua sessão de beijos noturnos. —dizendo isso deixou o local indo atrás de seu amigo.

-Não... –quase gemeu Lucius olhando seu namorado com os olhos abertos. Mas, se foi Potter quem começou! Maldito grifinório!

_Remus:_

_Não posso permitir que me castigue por algo que evidentemente, seu amiguinho Potter - o nome estava escrito com tanta força que quase rasgou o papel - é culpado. Ele começou tudo e você sabe - É muita hipocrisia! - então te espero como combinado esta noite na sala de aula._

_Te amo , Lucius Malfoy._

_PS: Não se atreva a faltar se não quer represálias._

- E ainda por cima me ameaça. –gaguejou aborrecido deixando de lado o bilhete.

Olhou, todavia, aborrecido para a arrogante coruja - Todo mascote se parece com seu dono! - que tinha levado a carta. Ela continuava ali, esperando uma resposta, assim escreveu um "Ali estarei" para entregar a coruja que ululou feliz antes de se retirar, depois disso se pôs a pensar na solitária sala comum da Grifinória.

Suspirou, já havia falado com Lucius sobre seus amigos e o loiro lhe prometera que tentaria ser tolerante com eles. O incidente na biblioteca demonstrava que não estava pondo nada nessa tentativa.

A verdade é que depois de tudo seu namorado tinha alguma razão... Sirius e James sempre lhe pediam a tarefa e isso não podia negar. Mas Lucius tinha sido muito cruel em suas palavras e havia insultado a Lily, que se converteu numa boa amiga desde que falaram quando estava confuso com seus sentimentos.

E tinha outra coisa: os pensamentos de Lucius com respeito aos filhos de trouxas e os mestiços, talvez ele pudesse chegar a tolerar seus amigos... Isso espero... mas nunca aos que não sejam sangue puro. Será que nossa relação tem futuro... não podemos brigar cada vez que o loiro falasse demais... o que acontece na maioria das vezes.

- E essa atitude tão melancólica?

- Oi Lily – sorriu –Só estava me perguntando se minha relação com você-sabe-quem, tem futuro.

- Se eu não estivesse sabendo dos pormenores dessa relação te diria que não. Inclusive pensaria que você está louco só por haver iniciado esse namoro. –o castanho a olhou com apreensão, ela sorriu. –Mas por outro lado, você me contou e o que eu vi me fez chegar a conclusão que Malfoy está mudando e isso quem fez foi você. Se bem que não posso dizer se chegarão a envelhecer velhos, casados e com filhos, posso dizer sim que formam um belo casal e por agora não vejo nada que lhes impeçam de ficar juntos.

- Quando nos viu juntos? –perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Eu… -gaguejou envergonhada. –escutei ruídos estranhos em uma sala de aula a duas noites atrás durante minha ronda, entrei para ver do que se tratava e, pois...

- Oh... -murmurou Remus ruborizado.

- Sim... – seu olhar se tornou malicioso. –Vocês já? Você sabe?... consumaram sua relação?

- Não… eh, é que eu nunca… -confessou mais ruborizado ainda abaixando a cabeça.

- Entendo. –sorriu ternamente. Se perguntava por que nunca notou Lupin, seria tão fácil se apaixonar por ele. Tudo por culpa do Potter, pensou irritada.

- Eu quero que seja especial e Lucius disse que esperaria até que eu estivesse preparado. –sorriu.

A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sabia que Malfoy poderia ser tão… atento.

- Pois é, ele é assim… -sorriso bobo. –me mima muito.

- Bem... – pigarreou. –Vamos jantar todos já devem estar no refeitório.

Dando uma grande inspiração Remus entrou na sala de aula vazia que usava com o loiro para seus encontros. Instantaneamente foi imprensando por uns fortes braços enquanto sua boca era devorada.

- Lucius temos que falar - murmurou quando se separaram por falta de ar.

- Depois. –sentenciou o loiro enquanto beijava com paixão o pescoço de seu namorado.

- Lucius... não. Eu ainda estou chateado com você!

- Mas, eu não fiz nada. –disse franzindo o cenho.

Remus pôs os olhos em branco e se desfez do abraço, fazendo com que o cenho de seu namorado ficasse ainda mais franzido. Necessito tocar meu companheiro!

- Não fez nada? Então eu só imaginei que meu namorado insultava meus amigos? –disse cruzando de braços enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

- Exato. Eu não insultei ninguém, só disse a verdade. Não fiz nada do que você falou.

- Nada? Pois, se nada fez sem nada ficará. –e deu meia volta para sair da sala.

- Não! –exclamou alarmado o Veela detendo-o com um braço. –Por que você está assim? Se eu só disse a verdade, todo mundo sabe! –gemeu desesperado. –Não posso suportar que meu companheiro fique chateado comigo! Maldito Potter!

- Bom pode ser que James e Sirius me peçam as tarefas. –teve que admitir incomodado. Ao ver que seu namorado sorrir com satisfação franziu o cenho. –Mas isso não quer dizer que você não os ofendeu e chamou Lily de sangue-ruim. –o repreendeu como se tratasse de uma criança.

- Mas, se Evans é uma sangue ruim… - gaguejou mal humorado, mas contente que seu namorado o deixou abraçá-lo.

- Ela é filha de trouxas, não use esse adjetivo horroroso quando se referir a ela diante de mim. Ouviu?

Lucius franziu seu cenho e crispou seus lábios.

- Mas...

- Sem mais Lucius Malfoy, senão ficarei sem falar com você por uma semana. –ameaçou o olhando decidido.

Lucius o olhou alarmado.

- Não pode fazer isso! – exclamou. –Brigaria comigo por essa sangue ruim? O que você tem com ela? –essa pergunta foi feita numa voz fria enquanto seus olhos entrecerravam perigosamente.

Remus pôs os olhos em branco, essa atitude ciumenta do sonserino podia chegar a ser divertida, inclusive terna, mas na maioria das vezes era exasperante.

- Não tenho nada com ela além de amizade, Lucius. Só isso. E agora promete que não vai chamá-la assim na minha frente.

- Só a ela? - perguntou avaliando suas possibilidades. Isso era totalmente humilhante, se deixar dominar por Remus para que deixasse de depreciar a sangue ruim como havia aprendido. Mas era consciente que sendo um Veela faria qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance só para agradá-lo.

- Sim Lucius só a ela - sabia que não podia pedir mais do que isso. Os ideais do loiro acerca dos filhos de trouxas e mestiços formavam parte de sua vida, e ele deveria conformar-se de que pelo menos não insultaria a sua amiga.

- Está bem prometo não chamar mais de sangue-ruim a Lily Evans... embora ela seja.

- Lucius Malfoy! –repreendeu seu namorado o fulminando com o olhar.

- Perdão... -sorriu falsamente envergonhado, para segundos depois roubar um beijo que deixou o lobisomem sem ar.

Remus logo se esqueceu de tudo enquanto sentia as mãos do loiro em sua cintura. Pelo menos tinha ganhado uma batalha depois veria se ganhava a guerra.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo… hallowen e animagos curiosos**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Gente que loiro muito ciumento e possessivo... bom bom quero reviews... um montão...**

**=D**


	8. Hallowen e animagos curiosos

**Capitulo oito: Hallowen e animagos curiosos**

- O que você está lendo?

- Um livro sobre criaturas mágicas.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha

- Você não estuda essa matéria. Qual o seu interesse neste livro?

- Um completíssimo capítulo sobre Licantropos. –sorriu lascivo. –Sabia que os lobisomens são criaturas muito libidinosas? São absolutamente selvagens na cama, principalmente quando esta próxima à lua cheia.

Snape rodou os olhos balançando sua cabeça em negação, porém se divertindo vendo seu amigo próximo da parede.

- Faltam cinco dias para a lua cheia - murmurou olhando detalhadamente o calendário.

- Você já falou com ele do enlace?

- Não penso em lhe dizer que sou meio-veela por enquanto, Remus pode se assustar. –admitiu seriamente. –Mas necessito fazê-lo meu o quanto antes. Amanha é Hallowen e vou jogar umas indiretas.

O moreno encolheu seus ombros e continuou seu dever.

- Oi Remus, por acaso você viu meu irmão?

- Oi Regulus. –sorriu amavelmente e logo depois franziu o cenho olhando ao redor. –Na verdade não, não vi nem ele nem James. Você viu, Peter?

O animago se remexeu incomodo em seu lugar enquanto murmurava uma maldição.

- Não garotos, eu não sei onde se meteram esses dois. Sinto muito.

- Bem... obrigado de qualquer forma. Se virem meu irmão diga-lhe que eu o estou procurando.

- Onde estarão esses dois? –perguntou Remus pra si mesmo enquanto folheava um livro de runas antigas.

Ao seu lado Peter crispou seus lábios enquanto negava com a cabeça mal-humorado.

- E ai o que descobriu?

- Evidentemente seu amigo Lupin não tem nada com Evans. São somente amigos, mas ele anda com alguém sim, porém se escondem tão bem que nem sequer eu pude descobrir.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Nada relevante.

- Bom... muito obrigado Skeeter. –disse Sirius sorrindo encantador.

- Obrigado? –falou ela os olhando com desdém. –Sem obrigados rapazes, quero os vinte galeões que me prometeram. –estendeu sua mão para eles.

James e Sirius a fulminaram com o olhar. Cada um tirou dez galeões de seu bolso e a entregaram.

- Obrigada, rapazes, é sempre um prazer fazer negócios com vocês. Quando precisarem de meus serviços novamente já sabem onde me encontrar. –piscou-lhes um olho antes de ir embora.

- Essa é uma das poucas mulheres em Hogwarts que eu não me aproximaria nem com vinte copos de uísque de fogo na cabeça. –murmurou Sirius.

- Concordo plenamente irmão. –falou James.

- Ok, sabemos que Remus não tem nada com Lily. –começou Sirius e James sorriu ante esse comentário que o deixava tranquilo… não que duvidasse de seu amigo, mas era melhor confirmar. –E também sabemos que ele sai com alguém. Mas, por que não nos disse?

- Isso é estranho, ele não nos esconderia uma noticia assim, a não ser que pudesse nos desagradar.

- Mas não me aborreceria que tivesse uma namorada.

- Não sei James… Tem muita gente neste colégio, não creio que justo Remus se meteu com alguém indesejável. Você sabe como é Moony. – sorriu. –talvez só sinta vergonha e não quer nos contar com medo que zombemos dele.

- Você tem razão, e então que fazemos? Falamos pra ele que já sabemos ou esperamos que ele nos conte por vontade própria?

- Não vamos falar que já sabemos, mas vamos jogar umas indiretas. Se não conseguimos nada o seguimos até descobrir por nossa conta. Que tal?

- Excelente ideia meu querido Padfoot. –lhe passou um braço pelos ombros. –Agora vamos pra biblioteca antes que Remus note a nossa falta. O pequeno Peter não conseguirá distraí-lo por muito tempo.

No dia seguinte

_Remus:_

_Bom dia, eu espero ansioso por nosso encontro desta noite, tenho algo para te dar._

_L. M._

Remus sorriu tontamente enquanto relia o recado de seu namorado. Seus amigos observaram curiosos este comportamento e viram uma ótima oportunidade de colocar seu plano "A" em ação.

- De quem é este recado Moony? –James perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Remus se surpreendeu e guardou rapidamente o pergaminho em sua túnica.

- Eu… - ruborizou. –não é nada importante rapazes, só alguém me recordando algo.

- Ah é? Quem? –perguntou Sirius.

- Nada de importante, é sério, só bobeira minha.

- Pois se não é "nada de importante" sua cara não deveria ter se iluminado tanto enquanto lia. O que você está escondendo de nós Moony?

- Nada James. –sussurrou nervoso.

- Anda Remus, sabemos que é algo importante. Não tenha medo de nos dizer, somos teus melhores amigos. Não é mesmo? –sorriu como um anjinho.

O licantropo suspirou abatido e Sirius piscou um olho para James. A chantagem emocional sempre funcionava com Remus, o castanho nunca podia negar nada quando eles usavam esse tom ou essa carinha com ele.

- Eu... estou saindo com alguém.

- É mesmo? –James fingiu surpresa Peter suspirou e os outros dois animagos lhe mandaram um olhar de advertência.

- Sim… faz pouco tempo.

- E por que não nos contou antes? –Peter quis saber curioso ignorando os olhares zombeteiros de seus amigos.

- É que não é nada sério, estamos apenas nos conhecendo - se apresou em mentir, seus amigos ainda não estavam preparados para saber que estava namorando com Lucius e apaixonado pelo loiro.

- E a gente pode saber quem é? –tentou James.

- Remus, podemos falar um instante?

Lily Evans tinha chegado para o resgate, esteve atenta a conversa (não por curiosidade, só que estava ali perto) e sabia que devia interferir, pois seu amigo não estava preparado para revelar sua relação com o loiro diante de seus amigos.

Os outros três a olharam feio, James desejou pela primeira vez, desde que tinha se apaixonado pela ruiva, que ela não estivesse tão perto dele. De sua parte Remus sorriu agradecido.

- Claro que sim Lily. Depois nos falamos rapazes. –se despediu de seus amigos com um amável sorriso e saiu pelo retrato da senhora gorda junto com a leoa.

A noite chegou e todos se encontravam no refeitório para festejar esta data tão importante na vida de um bruxo. O lugar estava decorado como sempre, com as abóboras de Hagrid cortadas estrategicamente, os morcegos de papel negro que voavam como se estivessem vivos, teias de aranha no teto entre outras coisas "tenebrosas".

Remus suspirou quando viu seu namorado entrar no refeitório, estava tão bonito com uma túnica negra com bordados em verde escuro, seu porte elegante e orgulhoso atraiu não só seu olhar sobre ele, mas de muitos e muitas mais.

Porém ele estava tranquilo, pois sabia que o loiro era só dele. Pra comprovar só tinha que cheirar Lucius usando seus sentidos aguçados para perceber esse aroma intoxicante que a serpente exalava sempre que estavam juntos. Viu que Malfoy o olhava e piscava um olho o castanho sorriu de maneira discreta.

- Hei Moony. –começou Sirius alheio à saudação secreta dos amantes. –Que tal se continuarmos a conversa desta manha?

Remus se remexeu incomodo em seu assento, esteve evitando seus amigos durante todo o dia, mas sabia que em algum momento ia ter que ficar frente a frente com eles. Ainda bem que sua amiga ruiva lhe havia instruído sobre o que dizer. Merlin abençoe Lily!

- Ok rapazes, que querem saber?

- Sabemos que você está saindo com alguém faz pouco tempo. Mas, não nos disse seu nome. –disse James franzindo a testa.

- Nem penso em dizer. Não é necessário que saibam seu nome e não quero que continuem me chateando com o assunto, quando me sentir seguro eu lhes direi.

James e Sirius levantaram uma sobrancelha olhando seu amigo.

- E por que não?

- Porque já falei que ainda não tem nada de concreto, estamos somente saindo. Não quero apressar nada. Pois se conto para vocês hoje, amanhã toda Hogwarts ficará sabendo.

- Você está nos ofendendo Moony. –se indignou Sirius. –sabe que somos uma tumba.

- Não, Padfoot. Conforme-se em saber que estou saindo com alguém. O nome não é importante por enquanto. –disse num tom que não admitia replica. Não é que estava aprendendo a mentir descaradamente, e o melhor de tudo, seus amigos estavam acreditando nele.

- Tudo bem, nós aceitamos seu silencio. Mas, ao menos nos diga... É um garoto ou uma garota?

- É um garoto Prongs.

- Escutou Paddy? Isso reduz nossas opções. Por que graças a Merlin neste colégio há mais mulheres que homens.

- Exato. De que casa é?

- Não é grifinório – sussurrou. –E é só isso que vou contar.

- AH não fique com raiva Moony. –disse James o abraçando pelos ombros. –Sabes que apesar de respeitarmos sua decisão não conseguimos controlar nossa curiosidade.

- James tem razão. –disse Sirius o abraçando pela cintura. –Isso reduz ainda mais nossas possibilidades já que ficamos entre Lufa-lufa e Corvinal.

- Ou Sonserina. –opinou Peter.

Jame e Sirius o olharam incrédulos enquanto Remus empalidecia ligeiramente.

- Não seja idiota Wormtail, nosso Moony jamais cometeria o pecado de namorar uma serpente é o código dos Marotos se lembra?

- "Podemos namorar qualquer um do colégio, menos os habitantes das masmorras" –recitou Peter. –Sim me lembro perdão.

- Vê se não esquece mais. –recordou James.

Remus suspirou abatido, verdadeiramente ia esperar muito tempo para dizer a seus amigos de sua relação com Lucius Malfoy.

hsauhsiasijisans**************************************

- Deixe de brincar com a comida Lucius. –o repreendeu Severus ao ver como triturava seu frango olhando fixamente a mesa dos leões. O Veela estava de novo com seus ataques de ciúmes ao ver como Black e Potter abraçavam seu namorado.

- Esses idiotas. – sussurrou. –Deveriam aprender que ninguém toca no que é de minha propriedade.

Ao se lado Anthony Dolohov deu um pulo quando viu como Malfoy cortava seu pedaço de frango com mais força do que o necessário. Levantou seus olhos e empalideceu ligeiramente. Seu companheiro loiro soltava faíscas por seus entrecerrados olhos prateados enquanto olhava a mesa da Grifinória. Dava pra notar como ele estava com raiva, engoliu a saliva, estava aliviado de não ser ele o motivo dessa raiva.

- Quer se acalmar. –murmurou Snape irritado. –Já te disse que eles são assim mesmo. Você está com ciúmes à toa. Por que eles não sabem que Lupin é "sua propriedade" e mesmo que soubessem continuariam o abraçando, pois é assim que eles demonstram seu carinho. Coisa de grifinórios. –sentenciou.

- Não me importa – grunhiu. –não quero que ninguém o toque, que ninguém o olhe, nem sequer que pensem nele. Todos esses direitos são meus.

Severus massageou a ponta de seu nariz irritado. Inspirou varias vezes para se tranquilizar.

- Então termina logo seu jantar e assim poderá se reunir a ele na sala de aula que vocês usam.

Lucius concordou engolindo seu jantar sem tirar o olhar furioso de seu namorado. Logo ia revelar sua relação com Lupin, então marcaria o lobisomem como seu e ninguém mais se atreveria a tocá-lo.

hsauhsuahsuh***************************************

- Oi Lucius - disse Remus sorridente enquanto entrava na sala de aula que sempre se encontravam.

O loiro não respondeu o comprimento, só o abraçou pela cintura e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Feliz dia de Hallowen. – murmurou quando se separam em busca de ar. –Isto é pra você. –disse entregando um pequeno embrulho que tirou da túnica.

- Um presente? –perguntou estranhando enquanto abria o embrulho.

- É uma tradição entre bruxos de sangue puro dar presentes nesta data. É claro você sendo um mestiço não deve saber disso. Nem seus estúpidos amigos devem ter lhe dito, já sabemos que eles são uma desonra para os da minha classe. –terminou de falar ignorando a testa franzida de seu namorado.

- Bem, obrigado. –murmurou. O irritava quando seu namorado o chamava assim, como se fosse inferior a ele. Mas, Lucius é assim pensou suspirando. E eu gosto dele assim.

Sem graça o castanho abriu o pacote devagar para encontrar em seu interior o bracelete mais bonito (e caro) que já viu na vida. Se assustou pensando que poderia ser de prata por causa da cor, mas em seguida viu que não lhe dava repulsa e assim pode se dar conta que era de ouro branco.

Tinha gravado nele várias runas que, se não se equivocava, falavam de posse, amor e fidelidade e no centro do bracelete havia duas letras de ouro dourado cruzadas: R e L.

- Que dizer Remus e Lucius. –explicou o loiro enquanto colocava o bracelete. –Todos vão pensar que são as inicias de seu nome e sobrenome.

Remus estava mudo, jamais em toda a sua vida pensou que seria dono de semelhante objeto. Provavelmente valia mais que todas as suas posses juntas.

- Que inteligente, quer dizer as letras.

- É claro, foi ideia minha. –disse arrogante enquanto sorria.

- É linda Lucius. Eu... acho que não mereço algo tão caro E além do mais não tenho nada pra você.

- Eu não preciso de nada, tenho tudo o que quero bem aqui. –disse abraçando possessivamente o castanho pela cintura, beijando delicadamente seus lábios encostou sua testa na do outro. –mas tem algo que me faria muito feliz se eu tivesse e só você pode me dar.

- E o que seria isto?

- Seu corpo… todo seu o corpo.

Remus ruborizou fortemente e instintivamente tentou se afastar do loiro, no entanto, ele não deixou. Lucius se maldisse mentalmente, não queria intimidá-lo, mas precisava completar o enlace antes de ficar louco de desejo.

- Eu... não estou seguro ainda Lucius. Me dá um pouco mais de tempo, por favor. Só um pouquinho.

Malfoy suspirou e beijou os lábios de seu namorado.

- Todo tempo que quiser. Não queria te pressionar eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. –se apresou em confortá-lo, ele não tinha culpa de suas inseguranças. –Pode parecer besteira, mas quero que seja especial mais de uma coisa você pode ter certeza, quero que você seja o primeiro.

O Veela sorriu abertamente e o beijou até ficarem se ar.

-Bom, então vamos esperar. –disse fingindo resignação. –mas podemos ter outro tipo de sexo não é mesmo?

Remus sorriu e abraçou seu namorado.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo… a primeira vez para tudo**_

**Nota tradutor…**

**Sorrindo malicioso aqui! *-* possessivamente também quero reviews**

**Até a próxima!**


	9. A primeira vez pra tudo

**Capitulo nove: A primeira vez para tudo**

- Ir... com você?

- Sim, meus pais não vão estar na Mansão. A teremos só pra nós dois - sorriu malicioso.

- Não sei Lucius, meus amigos e eu sempre ficamos em Hogwarts durante o natal.

- Só os órfãos e pobretões ficam no colégio durante esta data. Além do mais, estou te oferecendo ir á Mansão Malfoy, não sei como ousa duvidar em aceitar tal oferecimento.

Remus franziu a testa irritado. _Ele é assim Remus, não faz de propósito_, pensou para se acalmar.

- Em todo caso, você sabe muito bem que eu não me dou muito bem com meus pais, não posso dizer a meus amigos que vou pra minha casa passar o natal porque não acreditariam.

- Eu já pensei nisso. –disse fazendo um gesto com a mão. –sei que sua amiga, a ruiva. - sangue sujo pensou. –vai passar o natal em sua casa de trouxas é só dizer que ela te convidou para acompanhá-la. É a desculpa perfeita.

O castanho pensou por uns momentos.

- Tudo bem… mas tenho que falar com Lily primeiro. –disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Então aceita? –tom esperançoso.

- Perfeito! –exclamou abraçando seu namorado para beijá-lo logo depois.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

- Por mim não há problema Remus. Podemos ir juntos até a estação e dali nós nos separamos e você acompanha seu namorado.

- Obrigado Lily, mas não é só isso que queria te falar.

- E o que é? - perguntou ansiosa ao ver como Remus ficava calado mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu estive pensando… Acho que já está na hora.

- Fiquei perdida, Remus... Explica.

O castanho suspirou.

- Eu já estou preparado para dar o seguinte passo em nossa relação.

A testa de Lily franziu por uns segundos para depois abrir seus olhos verdes como pratos ao compreender as palavras de Remus.

- Oh... - foi à única coisa que conseguiu murmurar.

- Pois é já faz muito tempo que estou desejando e acho que o momento chegou. Estaremos sozinhos na Mansão, será natal… e faremos três meses juntos. –disse em tom sonhador e um sorriso bobo.

- Esse pensamento é muito romântico - E seria muito mais se fosse Malfoy o receptor - Já que você tem certeza tem todo meu apoio... só toma cuidado certo?

- Claro Lily. Eu já tenho tudo planejado, por sorte a lua cheia foi antes de ontem, isso me tira um peso das costas.

- Ele não suspeita das suas idas a enfermaria?

- Me perguntou uma vez, mas eu disse que é por causa de uma doença trouxa que tenho. Como pode imaginar não quis saber mais nada a respeito.

- Boa resposta - sorriu Lily diante da inteligência de seu amigo. Todos sabiam que qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com os trouxas não interessava a Lucius Malfoy.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

- Você vai com minha Lily?! - se exaltou James depois de receber a noticia.

- James não grita - sussurrou Remus ao notar os olhares curiosos sobre eles.

- Por que você vai nos abandonar para ir com Lily Evans, Moony? - foi a vez de Sirius Black se exaltar.

- Chega! Não estou abandonando vocês porque não estou indo para sempre, só por alguns dias e Lily não é sua Lily até onde eu sei James.

Seus amigos o olharam surpresos e com alguma suspeita.

- Quem é você e o que fez com nosso amigo? - James perguntou receoso.

- Sou eu rapazes, deixem de ser infantis.

- Você não é nosso lobinho, acaba de falar com a gente como se fosse... uma serpente - disse Sirius estreitando os olhos.

Remus se mexeu desconfortável, tudo isso era culpa de Lucius, ele estava pegando sua crueldade.

- Vamos rapazes, é sério deixem disso. Vocês sabem que fiquei amigo de Lily Evans á pouco tempo e ela muito amigavelmente me convidou para passar o natal em sua casa… vocês sabem como eu sou não consigo dizer não - disse suavemente. Agora disparei em mentir... nem sei se me alegro com isso. ò.o

- Mas Moony, sempre passamos o natal juntos. Você sabe que tínhamos planos geniais, não podemos fazer se falta um dos Marotos - tentou James.

- É mesmo, fazer piadas para os sonserinos quando voltem do natal não é o mesmo sem você - disse Sirius.

- Deixem que ele faça o que quiser, sempre são vocês que armam essas brincadeiras sem a necessidade de que Remus ou eu estejamos presentes-disse Peter.

James e Sirius o fulminaram com o olhar.

- Isso não é verdade - se ofendeu Sirius - Somos sempre nós quatro que fazemos.

- De fato, Peter e eu somente damos cobertura.

- Mesmo assim não pode nos deixar! - exclamou James.

- Sim ele pode, o que acontece é que você está com ciúmes porque ele vai passar um tempo na casa de Evans e quem sabe eles acabem se apaixonando - riu Peter.

- Peter… muito ajuda quem não atrapalha - falou Remus amavelmente.

- Oh perdão.

- Bom faça o que quiser - murmurou James entre dentes se levantando para ir.

- Não James espera - o deteve Remus - Você acha que sou capaz de fazer algo assim? Lily é somente uma amiga, quase uma irmã. A versão feminina de um de vocês. Por outro lado sei muito bem que tanto você como Sirius sempre ficam em Hogwarts porque querem, mas nem eu nem Peter temos uma família que se alegre de nos receber para o natal. Agora tenho a oportunidade de passar com uma família legal que vai me receber de braços abertos.

- Em minha casa e aqui acontece o mesmo - rebateu James.

- Certo, mas sua família é toda bruxa. Na casa de Lily vou ter a oportunidade de festejar como fazem os trouxas, como há anos eu não faço. Só vou estar dez dias sem vocês. E deveria me sentir magoado porque pensou exatamente o que Peter falou - disse abaixando a cabeça. Além de mentiroso agora sou expert em chantagem emocional. Tudo culpa de Lucius.

- Sinto muito Moony. –se desculpou. –Vai se quiser, mas nós vamos sentir muitas saudades de você. –o moreno sorriu abraçando seu amigo.

- Eu também vou sentir saudades! –gemeu Sirius soltando umas lágrimas de crocodilo enquanto se unia ao abraço.

Peter riu divertido e abraçou aos amigos em um belo abraço grupal.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

- Por Merlin,

-Lucius! - se exaltou Severus. –Estamos em pleno inverno, vivendo nas masmorras e este é o quarto banho frio que você toma só hoje.

O loiro o olhou irritado.

- É porque você não é um meio-veela que está a três meses junto com seu companheiro sem conseguir completar o enlace. –murmurou.

- Tudo bem desculpa. Suponho que isso vai se solucionar agora que estarão sozinhos em sua casa.

- Eu espero que sim. –suspirou. –Sei que disse que não queria pressioná-lo, mas se agora não acontecer nada vou ter que usar meus encantos veelas para persuadi-lo. Eu não aguento mais de vontade de estar dentro dele, possuindo-o de todas as formas que meus sonhos pervertidos me mostram o tanto tempo...

- Lucius! - rugiu Severus fechando os olhos. –Quer fazer o favor de se controlar. Está deixando sair seu maldito encanto veela e me perdoa, mas não quero ficar de joelhos na sua frente dizendo um monte de estupidez só para ganhar sua atenção.

- Oh... sinto muito Severus - fechou seus olhos - pronto, já pode olhar.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

- Bem vindo a Mansão Malfoy!

- Uau!... - deixou escapar Remus ante a magnífica construção a sua frente.

Era difícil de descrever, era quase tão grande quanto Hogwarts, imensos jardins com todo tipo de arvores e flores que se possa imaginar, tinha seu próprio lago, um corujal pequeno, mas com tudo para cuidar bem das aves. E por dentro... Remus prendeu a respiração, era maravilhoso, móveis de couro, adornos de prata - Melhor não chegar perto disso! - cristais maravilhosos e até enfeites de ouro além de quadros de antigos familiares.

- Vem, vou te mostrar os lugares mais importantes da casa. –disse pegando numa mão de seu namorado. –espero que entenda que não posso te mostrar tudo, nem eu mesmo conheço a casa inteira. –Muito menos vou te mostrar nossos artigos de magia escura, um grifinório como você não compreenderia seu valor.

O primeiro lugar foi a biblioteca, estava certo que seu amor ficaria encantado com ela. O lugar em questão era ainda maior que a do colégio. Havia livros ali que só existiam dez cópias no mundo além de estarem em excelente estado de conservação.

Havia livros de todos os tamanhos e assuntos. Depois seguiram para o estúdio particular de Lucius, quase não tinha nada pra ver só alguns móveis que valiam uma pequena fortuna e mais uma boa quantidade de livros e enfeites digno de um Malfoy. Continuaram passeando pelos lugares importantes da casa até que chegaram à sala onde estavam guardadas as relíquia da família. Estava cheio de quadros do que pareciam ser familiares antigos, artigos como troféus, fotos, figuras de porcelana entre outras coisas.

Remus andou pelo lugar e parou em frente a um quadro em particular. Ali estava uma mulher de exuberante beleza, cabelo loiro platinado muito comprido, pele de porcelana, belos olhos cinza azulados e um corpo invejável.

- É parente sua? –perguntou balançando a cabeça. –parece uma veela.

Lucius empalideceu e rapidamente tirou seu namorado deste lugar. Não queria que seu segredo lhe fosse revelado ainda, e sendo Remus muito inteligente, poderia chegar rapidamente a uma conclusão somente observando.

Mais tarde, uma vez que já tinha guardado suas coisas (cada um em seu próprio quarto) jantaram em relativa calma, conversando sobre trivialidades. Eles faziam sempre assim para disfarçar, porém Dumbledore sempre que os via não deixava de lhes sorrir ternamente, se perguntavam se o velho suspeitava de algo...

Ou de como Lucius teve que ameaçar Rita Skeeter de enfeitiçá-la até a morte se chegasse a divulgar que os tinha visto se beijando em um corredor do colégio. Remus não aprovou a principio, mas era consciente de que se ela soubesse, no dia seguinte todo o colégio ficaria sabendo. Foi só quando viu a palidez de Rita que descobriu como seu namorado era temido em Hogwarts. Depois do jantar foram dormir, depois de uma sessão de beijos. De manhã deveriam acordar cedo para abrir os presentes.

E desfrutar do presente especial de Remus…

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

- Bom dia meu grifinório. –saudou Lucius abraçando o castanho e o beijando. –Feliz Natal. Vamos tomar café antes de abrir os presentes?

- Feliz Natal. –disse sorridente, mas por dentro estava morto de nervos. –Claro vamos tomar café.

Foram abraçados até a imensa sala de jantar. Se Lucius estranhou a atitude de seu namorado não demonstrou.

Depois de um farto café se encontravam sentados em frente a arvore de natal (Remus no chão e Lucius numa poltrona. Um Malfoy não se senta no chão, questão de modos). O loiro observava seu namorado abrir os presentes numa atitude nervosa o que estava o deixando cada vez mais curioso.

- Oh Lucius isso é demais! –exclamou Remus ao seu presente. Era uma vassoura Nimbus 1990, cor preta e com seu nome gravado no cabo.

- Isso não é nada, só me custou um pouco mais que seu bracelete. –diante dessa resposta Remus engoliu em seco. O bracelete era caríssimo!

Remus ficou alucinado com sua vassoura. Perguntava-se se seu amigo James gostaria de ter uma assim. Talvez pudesse emprestá-la para os jogos de quadribol da Grifinória.

- Remus... Estou enganado ou não tenho nenhum presente seu?

O castanho respirou fundo e antes que seu namorado dissesse alguma besteira, como de sua pobreza, o olhou com decisão.

- Faz um tempo que você me disse que só tinha uma coisa que queria de mim. E depois de pensar no assunto acho que agora é o momento adequado para te dar - se levantou do chão e tirou um belo laço do bolso de seu pijama e colocou sobre seu peito. –Eu sou seu presente Lucius, quero ser seu hoje. –sorriu tímido e ruborizado.

Lucius estava em choque, não estava esperando isso… Bom esperava, mas pensou que deveria ser ele quem daria o primeiro posso para poder completar o enlace. Bendito seja o valor Grifinório...

- Você gostou de seu presente ou não? –perguntou divertido ao ver a reação de seu namorado.

-Oh por Merlin é claro que sim.

Dizendo isso Lucius se lançou sobre o castanho deixando de lado os presentes dos familiares e amigos, que nem de longe se aproximava do valor do presente que seu namorado estava lhe dando.

Não perdeu tempo e buscou com ânsias a boca de seu amante. E Remus se entregou sem reservas, a decisão estava tomada, não tinha medo, mas estava nervoso. Logo as línguas se encontraram enquanto as mãos do loiro percorriam o corpo do outro. Se apressou em tirar a camisa do pijama e deixar beijos e mordidas por esse pálido peito bastante belo. Beijou com ternura as cicatrizes que marcavam essa pele pálida ao mesmo tempo em que colocava suas mãos dentro da calça para poder acariciar o traseiro de Remus e puxa-lo mais para si.

- Lu-Lucius, vamos para o quarto. –conseguiu dizer Lupin quando encontrou um pouquinho de lucidez.

- Rápido. –grunhiu o veela. Agarrou mais forte o traseiro de Remus e o obrigou a enrolar as pernas em sua cintura e assim o carregou ao quarto mais próximo (o quarto de seus pais, mas isso não era importante no momento).

Ao chegar à cama e o loiro depositou delicadamente o leão para logo despojá-lo de toda a roupa. Beijou com paixão seus apetitosos lábios enquanto suas mãos vagavam por todo o corpo sem parar mais de um minuto no mesmo lugar. Foi descendo até o pescoço onde sem duvidar voltou a deixar sua marca em um chupão que, à noite, estaria particularmente vermelho.

Beijava todo o peito do castanho fazendo, assim, com que sua excitação aumentasse, quando chegou ao umbigo ficou brincando com sua língua atrevidamente, deixando Remus descontrolado, dizendo incoerências e se retorcendo sobre a cama. Já estava sentindo a magia que se soltava de Lucius, nunca entendeu o porquê acontecia aquilo, pois pensar era o que menos conseguia naquele momento.

Deixando de lado o umbigo, Lucius se ocupou do erguido membro do castanho, sabendo quais caricias levavam a loucura seu lobo e se dedicou a chupar, lamber e morder levemente o mesmo. Obtendo como recompensa gemidos, gritos e elevamento de quadril para marcar o ritmo de suas ações. Remus entrelaçou os loiros cabelos em suas mãos e com mais algumas caricias da esperta boca chegou ao clímax com um grito de puro prazer, derramando sua semente na boca de seu amante.

- Agora vou te preparar - sussurrou roucamente ao seu namorado. Seus olhos se encontraram e o outro assentiu timidamente.

Lucius pode sentir o nervosismo do amante, então deixou sair um pouco de seu encanto veela enquanto lambuzava seus dedos com lubrificante.

- Oh Lucius o que... - começou Remus ao sentir a enlouquecedora magia que provinha do meio veela.

- Ssshhh não fala nada, só me deixe ter você.

Concordou duvidoso sentindo-se estranho. Seu namorado estava começando a brilhar novamente, como aquela vez em que deram seu primeiro beijo e seu lobo interno estava louco de prazer. Foi à primeira vez em que se perguntou o que Lucius escondia para poder fazer algo assim. Mas todos seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu o primeiro dedo em seu interior, não foi excessivamente doloroso, só desconfortável, quase prazeroso o loiro começou a tirar e a por lentamente, minutos depois, quando se beijavam, um segundo dedo acompanhou ao primeiro fazendo Remus gemer.

- Relaxa Remus, olhe pra mim e não pense em mais nada.

E assim ele fez e se perdeu nesses orbes prateadas, o desejo nelas fez grunhir de necessidade ao lobo dentro de Lupin e atraiu bruscamente ao loiro para um beijo apaixonado enquanto arqueava as costas para ter mais contato com seu namorado. Apenas foi consciente do terceiro dedo dentro de si que enquanto deixava se mar um surpreso Lucius pelo selvagem beijo.

- Já está pronto meu amor. Não tenha medo vai doer só um pouquinho, mas depois vou te fazer gritar de prazer. Eu prometo. –sorriu com superioridade antes de beijar ternamente seu amante.

Retirou seus dedos e o substituiu por seu membro o penetrando lentamente enquanto Remus prendia a respiração. No inicio sentiu um pouco de dor e um pouco de incomodo, mas a magia que vinha do loiro ajudava muito a se concentrar em sentir somente prazer no ato. Remus o abraçou forte enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço, os lábios as bochechas...

- Já pode se mexer… - sussurrou depois de alguns minutos.

Seus olhos se conectaram e Malfoy começou a se mover no interior de seu namorado. À medida que as investidas se tornaram mais rápidas, ambos puderam sentir a magia que se encarregaria de enlaçá-los para sempre. Gemiam sem parar, trocando beijos, carícias e palavras carinhosas até que a magia do Veela chegou ao limite.

- Oh… por Merlin Lucius. O que é isso que estou sentindo? É muito estranho... - gemeu o castanho ao sentir a magia do enlace percorrer seu corpo com uma cosquinha de puro prazer.

- É só minha magia meu amor. Não preste atenção. Agora você é meu, diz com todas suas forças. –sussurrou ofegante aumentando a força de suas investidas e masturbando com uma mão o pênis de seu namorado.

- Ahhhh... isto é incrível Lucius sua magia é maravilhosa. Sou todo seu, só seu. –disse enterrando suas unhas nas costas de seu amante, marcando aquela pele branca.

- Repete amor. –gemeu ao ouvido e seu amante enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha. –quero te ouvir dizer de novo.

- Seu, seu, seu... todo seu. –repetiu uma e outra vez movendo-se ao ritmo das investidas de seu namorado. –Seu!

Com esse grito final se derramou na mão do sonserino. Lucius o seguiu depois de duas investidas mais. Quando se acabou dentro de seu namorado caiu totalmente esgotado sobre o corpo pálido debaixo do seu. Seus olhos se fecharam, estava muito satisfeito logo depois do melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Agora entendia o que tanto seus pais como os livros diziam acerca de como é maravilhoso o enlace de um Veela com seu companheiro.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu uma luz branca que os envolveu segundos depois do orgasmo. Seu enlace estava completo...

Pouco depois Lucius saiu de cima do namorado para se deitar ao seu lado sem deixar de admirar sua beleza, sua pele branca pálida ainda estava vermelha, com pequenas gotas de suor e seu semêm estava espalho por seu abdômen. Não duvidou em se abaixar e lamber todo esse liquido causando um tremor em Remus.

- Não precisa fazer isso... - murmurou envergonhado.

- Me agrada fazer, tudo o que vem de você tem um gosto maravilhoso. Você está bem?

- Sim... - ficou vermelho, mas sorriu timidamente - Obrigado Lucius. Me fez passar o melhor momento da minha vida.

- E você fez isso também... - o beijou. –E o agradecido devia ser eu. Depois de tudo este foi meu presente. O melhor presente de Natal que recebi desde que eu me entendo por gente...

O grifinório sorriu abertamente e abraçou seu namorado para enterrar sua cabeça no pescoço do outro depois de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado.

- Você quer mais? - perguntou brincalhão.

Lupin riu baixinho enquanto negava com a cabeça.

- Não… por enquanto. Estou cansado. Podemos dormir um pouquinho?

- Claro meu amor, até a hora do almoço. Ainda é natal e devemos terminar de abrir nossos presentes, já que tivemos que interromper nossa tarefa por causa do belo presente que ganhei. –disse passando a mão no traseiro do rapaz deitado sobre seu peito.

Remus levantou a cabeça para olhar seu amor nos olhos, beijando seus apetitosos lábios e voltou a esconder a cabeça no pescoço do veela, sorridente. Nunca se arrependeria de ter tomado essa decisão. Lembrava perfeitamente quando Lucius o chamou de "amor" durante o ato sexual. Talvez fosse só uma questão de tempo até que confessasse seus sentimentos.

E assim juntos e abraçados dormiram. Mais tarde, um elfo doméstico bebê chamado Dobby os chamou para almoçar. Foi só ai que Lucius Malfoy notou com horror que acabava de completar o enlace no quarto de seus pais.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: descontrole primaveril**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Neah que belo presente hein lobinho, me dá me dá!**

**Te vejo no próximo capitulo**


	10. Descontrole primaveril

Capitulo dez: Descontrole primaveril

Os dias na Mansão foram os mais divertidos que ambos puderam recordar. Se divertiam simplesmente estando juntos. Lucius fazia tudo ao seu alcance para satisfazer Remus em tudo o que queria (o que não era muito), o levou para comer nos melhores e mais caros restaurantes do mundo mágico, o vestiu com as melhores túnicas (o castanho protestou, mas sendo Lucius um Malfoy usou de todas as suas artimanhas veelas para convencê-lo) e é claro fizeram amor cada vez que tinham oportunidade e tempo, quer dizer toda hora...

O regresso ao colégio foi tranquilo. Os amigos do grifinório de nada suspeitaram, pelo menos a principio, James inclusive tinha perguntado se Lily não tinha falado dele durante as férias. Remus se viu obrigado a usar seus novos dotes de... mentiroso.

O licantropo teve de aguentar durante três dias o mau humor de seu namorado por causa das brincadeiras que seus companheiros de Casa foram vitimas. E desta vez foi ele que usou suas artimanhas para que o loiro esquecesse o tema. Já que tinha acontecido sua "primeira vez" o castanho era agora muito mais desinibido e não duvidava em usar o corpo para calar seu arrogante e reclamador namorado.

E assim o tempo foi passando...

O casal estava cada vez mais próximo e apaixonado.

Lucius continuava se esquivando de dizer a verdade, tanto a seus pais como pra seu namorado.

James e Sirius estavam cada vez mais curiosos acerca do misterioso namorado de seu amigo lobinho. Principalmente depois de terem descoberto aquela vassoura caríssima.

Por outro lado, James seguia tentando conquistar a ruiva que o ignorava como sempre, mesmo notando-se que estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil para ela fazer isso. Então o moreno tinha que se "consolar" com outras garotas.

O belo Sirius Black continuava igual a um beija flor... Mas de vez em quando não deixava escapar um bom corpo masculino que pudesse satisfazê-lo.

Peter seguia comendo todos os doces de Honeydukes que pudesse comprar e os que lhe presenteavam seus amigos,

Severus ainda não tinha se animado a convidar Narcisa para um encontro em Hogsmeade.

Voldy continuava planejando maldades e sempre que podia torturava ou matava um ou outro sangue ruim ou trouxa, enquanto aumentava seu exercito de Comensais da Morte.

E Dumbledore seguia feliz da vida, comprando grandes quantidades de caramelos de limão todos os meses para que não lhe faltasse sempre que quisesse degustar um.

Tudo isso aconteceu durante os dois meses que antecederam a primavera, em meados de março já faltava muito pouco para essa estação, época de florezinhas, mariposonas e muito amor. Mas no caso de um Veela época de MUITO amor...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Na semana que vem começa a primavera - sentenciou Lucius com voz lúgubre.

- E o que tem isso?

- Como "o que tem isso"? É a primavera Severus! Vou estar por ai como um animal no cio!

- E porque essa preocupação? Estou certo que não te desagrada à ideia de estar de namorico com Lupin em cada canto do colégio - bufou.

- Não seja vulgar. Não é este o ponto... de fato isso não me aborrece em nada. Me encanta ter sexo com meu namorado, poder beijar seu corpo, transar com ele com todas as minhas forças, escutar seus gemidos e...

- Lucius! Você está fazendo de novo - grunhiu Severus.

- Oh… desculpa. É a aproximação da primavera que me descontrola! E o que me preocupa é que todos vão notar minha atitude libidinosa! Não vou poder ocultar muito mais tempo se só de sentir o cheiro de Remus vou enlouquecer.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Sabia que isso ia acontecer e não se preveniu. Não há poção que aplaque seus instintos Lucius. Sobre tudo se já encontrou seu companheiro e completou o enlace.

- Eu sei – resmungou - Vou ver se posso sobreviver à primavera, senão devo contar nem seja a Remus...

- Já falou com o diretor?

- Claro que não! Como te ocorre semelhante loucura?

- Não é uma loucura – grunhiu - vai estar agarrado com seu companheiro durante quatro meses Lucius. Não vai ter nem um pingo de controle sobre teus instintos. Já pensou que vai perder muitas aulas, para satisfazer seus instintos veelas com seu companheiro? E não é somente sexo, seus sentidos protetores e de posse vão estar ao máximo. Se vir que os grifinórios abraçam seu namorado, não só vai se aborrecer e trincar seus dentes, pode ser que não aguente e acabe por enfeitiçá-los. Eu suponho que você não quer passar toda a primavera castigado.

- Merda…

- Se você falar com o diretor talvez ele tenha alguma solução e ponha de sobreaviso aos professores no caso de terem que te controlar.

- Não vou ser uma besta fora de controle Severus - resmungou.

- Por favor, Lucius! – exclamou - toda sua família tem genes de Veela, você conhece muito bem como se comporta um Veela nessa estação... você sabe que mesmo sendo um Malfoy, seu férreo controle não vai servir de nada. Fala com o velho... ele saberá o que fazer e será discreto. Ele tem sido discreto durante todos esses anos com a condição de homem lobo de seu namorado.

- Ok, você me convenceu - resmungou resignado.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Toma - grunhiu jogando uma garrafinha para Severus.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Caramelos de limão?

- Sim—grunhiu.

- O que ele te falou? - perguntou segurando a vontade de rir, seu amigo não estava com bom humor e ele não queria se enfeitiçado.

- Que tudo está perfeitamente bem e que vai tomar os cuidados necessários. E me aconselhou a contar para Remus - resmungou.

- E...?

- Eu não vou contar pra ele! Eu posso com isso!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Final de abril

- Lucius para… não sou uma maquina de fazer sexo. O que está acontecendo com você ultimamente?

- Nada - grunhiu atacando o pescoço do castanho.

Estavam deitados, ofegantes por causa de uma nova sessão de sexo, em uma improvisada cama (transfiguraram um móvel do lugar). Entraram ali quando o loiro teve um súbito desejo de possuir seu namorado. Já fazia um mês que Remus tinha notado a mudança em seu namorado. Ele estava mais possessivo e absolutamente incontrolável quando se tratava de sexo.

Não suspeitaria dessa atitude de Lucius em outra ocasião, mas Lucius o estava esgotando e já tinha perdido algumas aulas por estar fechado em alguma sala de aula vazia fazendo amor. Só este mês haviam experimentado todas as posições sexuais conhecidas e desconhecidas por ele. Não se queixava… mas ele não era uma pilha recarregável. Além do mais, estava perto da lua cheia Apesar de que o lobo estava mais que satisfeito com essas intermináveis sessões de sexo...

Por outro lado seus amigos estavam suspeitando de seus contínuos desaparecimentos. E como não estar… passava todo tempo com Lucius porque estava certo que se dizia que necessitava de um tempo para estar sozinho, o loiro ficaria furioso e não sabia do que este era capaz. Já que não lhe dizia o estava acontecendo… deveria esclarecer as coisas, mas já.

- Oh Lucius...mais rápido… - gemeu.

Depois é claro… que meu namorado termine de fazer amor desta maneira tão deliciosa.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meados de maio

- O que está fazendo Lupin? Parece que foge de alguém…

- É exatamente isso que faço Lily.

- Ainda não conseguiu descobrir porque seu namorado age feito um animal no cio?

- Não - grunhiu desgostoso - tentei de todas as maneiras possíveis arrancar dele essa informação, mas ele não me disse. O mais certo é que é algo fora do comum para que ele fique assim, porém ele não quer me dizer.

- Eu tenho uma teoria - sorriu misteriosamente - Vamos à biblioteca... tenho uma coisa para te ensinar.

- Então vamos.

Entraram no colégio quando Lily notou algo na cabeça de Remus.

- Espera... você tem uma folha no seu cabelo - disse sorrindo divertida. Ficou na ponta dos pés, colocou uma mão no ombro do grifinório para se equilibrar e esticou a outra mão para tirar a folha.

Se tivesse olhado um segundo as suas costas se daria conta de que tal ato tão inocente era um suicídio. Um furioso Lucius Malfoy vinha buscar seu namorado seguido por um irritado Severus Snape. Como me deixei convencer a ajudá-lo procurar esse grifinório? Maldito chantagista! Eu não sinto vergonha que minha Narcisa saiba que eu a quero...

Quando presenciaram a cena e a fúria do loiro se converteu em uma loucura ciumenta que lhe escureceu a mente, seus instintos veela dispararam sem controle.

- TIRE SUAS MÃOS ASQUEROSAS DO MEU NAMORADO SUA SANGUE RUIM! - bramou raivoso

Severus empalideceu, isso não ia ficar nada bem.

- Lucius se acalme... - tentou em vão, seu amigo já se dirigia em grandes passadas ao lugar.

Remus e Lily deram um pulo ao escutar o grito. A ruiva se separou de seu amigo como se este queimasse, sua cara ficou pálida. Malfoy estava transtornado e o brilho em seus olhos não revelavam nada de bom para sua saúde.

Os demais alunos que estavam próximos se agruparam ao redor do local, curiosos pelos gritos. Lucius Malfoy acabara de chamar de "namorado" ao Grifinório Lupin?

Lucius parou justamente em frente aos leões, com sua varinha na mão e sua magia veela se manifestando fora de seu corpo. Os espectadores estavam fascinados. Remus por via das dúvidas se colocou na frente de Lily, conhecia esse brilho ciumento nos olhos prateados de seu namorado, mas desta vez estes olhos estavam lhe dando medo. O cheiro e a magia que emanava de Lucius quando faziam amor era prazeroso, mas agora era ameaçador.

- Lucius por Merlin. O que acontece com você? - murmurou para não ser ouvido pelos curiosos ao redor.

- O que acontece comigo? - disse raivoso sem apartar os olhos de uma cada vez mais pálida Lily Evans - Essa sangue ruim estava tocando em você - rugiu sem se importar com os ofegos surpresos ao seu redor.

- Ela não estava fazendo nada disso! E já te falei pra não chamar Lily disso!

- Me importa uma merda o que você tenha me falado! E não pode negar o que meus próprios olhos acabam de ver! Você é meu! E ninguém deve te tocar além de mim! - rugiu pensando que um crucio não seria uma má ideia para essa ruiva.

Neste momento os Marotos tinham chegado, atraídos pelo barulho, e como o resto dos espectadores ficaram em choque ante essas ultimas palavras.

- Não sou um objeto Lucius! - Remus exclamou ofendido. Ele tampouco prestava atenção ao redor. Sua fúria licana estava ameaçando agredir seu namorado se continuasse a dizer essas tonteiras.

- Sei muito bem que você não é. Mas é meu namorado e não quero que ninguém te toque! E muito menos esta sangue ruim! - disse soltando chispas pelo olhar em direção a Lily.

- Não a chame assim! - gritou alguém indignado dentre a multidão.

- Tudo bem que nós somos namorados, mas isso não te dá o direito de ser tão possessivo comigo.

- Sim, tenho esse direito! - exclamou respirando entrecortadamente, podia sentir sua magia veela cada vez mais fora de controle - os meses de beijos e sexo selvagem que temos compartilhado me dá o direito!

Gritos de surpresa se ouviram ao redor dos protagonistas dessa quase telenovela. Os animagos abriram seus olhos como pratos olhando incrédulos a Lucius e logo para Remus. Severus sorriu malicioso ao notar o estado alucinado de seus inimigos.

Lupin ruborizou-se profundamente. Não precisava que dissesse isso! Foi só nessa hora que percebeu que estavam rodeados de gente e seu coração acelerou. Meus amigos também estão aqui! Que horror! Optou em continuar com a conversa em particular.

- Lily - disse girando para a ruiva - será melhor que você vá, depois continuamos com nossa conversa - sorriu amavelmente e a tomou pelo braço para tirá-la dali.

No entanto, esse ato terminou de enlouquecer ao meio veela. Severus gemeu e quase cai no chão ao sentir a poderosa magia que saia sem controle do corpo de seu amigo. Ofegos de surpresa tornaram-se a se ouvir quando viram que o corpo de Lucius começava a brilhar e sua beleza aumentava, anuviando o raciocínio de todos. Expressões abobadas se formaram em todos os presentes que começaram a dizer incoerências.

Remus não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Que poder estranho era esse que saia de seu (até agora) namorado? E por que todos estavam atuando tão esquisito? James e Sirius estavam olhando com olhos enamorados para Lucius Malfoy!

- Lupin faz alguma coisa! Lucius está fora de controle!

O grito quase desesperado o tirou de seus pensamentos. Seu namorado estava fechando os olhos e apertando os punhos fortemente, mas quando o loiro abriu pode notar que eles eram quase totalmente brancos, mas com uma profunda fúria e quem estava recebendo era sua amiga Lily.

Pode perceber, com horror, que Lucius estava disposto a tudo.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Não sei o que acontece! - exclamou desesperado.

- Por Merlin Lupin! Eu pensei que você fosse inteligente! - se exasperou enquanto conjura um escudo ao redor de Lily. A magia de Lucius a estava rodeando. - seu namorado é um veela! E está em um ataque de ciúmes e se não o acalmar vai matar a Evans! Só você pode controlá-lo quando está assim!

- Um... veela? - murmurou surpreso.

- Sim! E faz algo de uma vez! - sua voz soava desesperada.

Remus fechou os olhos e fez uma rápida consulta mental para recordar o que sabia sobre veelas.

Depois perguntaria por que só ele podia controlar Lucius quando estava assim.

Respirou fundo e deu um passo até ficar de frente a seu namorado, pôs as mãos do lado de sua cabeça e lhe deu um beijo.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que sentiram a magia diminuir. Pouco a pouco as mãos do veela rodearam a cintura do castanho e foi correspondendo ao beijo. Quando finalmente tudo passou e os curiosos saíram de seu embotamento presenciaram o faminto beijo que o grifinório e o sonserino estavam dando.

- Remus! - Sirius Black exclamou furioso.

O beijo durou um pouco mais até que suas bocas finalmente se separaram. Lucius abraçou sorridente seu namorado quase esquecendo do incidente anterior. Remus mordeu seu lábio inferior e encarou seus amigos.

- Depois falamos rapazes - disse os olhando entre suplicante e envergonhado - primeiro tenho que trocar umas palavras com Lucius - separou-se um pouco do feroz agarre de seu namorado e o olhou nos olhos - vamos a nossa sala.

O outro concordou solícito surpreendendo ainda mais aos espectadores por essa atitude.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: explicações e fim de curso**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Ufa essa foi por pouco! Datinha da Evans...**

**Quero reviews então até a próxima!**


	11. Explicações e fim de curso

**Capitulo onze: Explicações e fim de curso**

- Quero uma explicação Lucius Malfoy - ordenou nem bem fechou a porta.

- Sobre o que? - perguntou alheio a fúria que mostrava os olhos dourados.

Remus quase fez seus dentes trincarem "Como ele pode ser tão hipócrita?" pensou com raiva. E o cúmulo foi quando o loiro se aproximou para abraçá-lo possessivamente e beijá-lo

- Não! Chega! - o obrigou a se separar - Agora mesmo vai me dizer o que foi todo aquele espetáculo lá fora!

Lucius franziu a testa e voltou a abraçar e beijar seu namorado.

- Não Quero falar, Quero que me faça amor - ronronou lambendo o pescoço do castanho.

- Lucius! Por Merlin! Estou falando serio! - disse tentando se controlar para não gemer. Esse loiro vai acabar me deixando louco.

- Eu também – grunhiu – Me tome!

- Lucius… já te disse que estou falando serio – sussurrou – Quero saber o que é isso de você ser um Veela?

O sonserino se deteve por um momento suas caricias enquanto sua testa se franzia. Só agora se lembrando de seu descontrole! Mas como que Remus sabe que sou um Veela? (N/A: o loiro não se lembra das palavras de Severus, pois naquele momento o único que sua mente registrava era "matar a ruiva"). Bom... havia chegado o momento de esclarecer as coisas. Mas primeiro deveria acalmar seus desejos. Maldita herança!

- Depois falamos Remus, eu juro. Mas agora… faz-me seu - quase suplicou (quase porque um Malfoy não suplica).

Remus suspirou, sabia o que tinha que fazer. Meu lobo interior geme de vontade de satisfazer esse pedido! Mas depois Lucius não sairia dessa sala de aula sem lhe dar uma boa explicação.

Com toda raiva que estava pelos acontecimentos recentes beijou os lábios de Lucius com violência fazendo com isso que a serpente gemesse de prazer... O loiro gostava desses arrebates de paixão de seu namorado quando deixava se dominar pelo lobo... Remus fazia amor de uma maneira tão violenta que as vezes o deixava ferido. E isso o agradava, porque além de satisfazer seu sadomasoquismo, ao vê-lo machucado Remus o mimava sobremaneira e depois deixava que seu namorado fizesse o que quisesse com seu corpo por se sentir culpado.

O grifinório rasgou o uniforme de seu amante ferozmente e começou a morder e chupar o peito amplo, deixando marcas de seus dentes nele. Lucius sorria malicioso enquanto deixava sair gritos de prazer de sua boca. Deixando de lado essa tarefa Remus se despiu de suas calças com inusitada rapidez e depois de liberar sua dura ereção penetrou o Veela. Ambos gritaram o castanho de prazer e o outro de dor mesclado com prazer. No entanto, esse grito pareceu trazer algo de sensatez ao lobisomem (lastimosamente para Lucius) porque o castanho parou e levantou seu olhar para encontrar com os orbes prateados nublados de excitação.

- Se mexe maldição - grunhiu o veela.

Remus assim fez, porém mais devagar.

- Com força leão. Quero te sentir dentro de mim com tudo o que tem.

Lupin sorriu aumentando o ritmo de suas investidas para um mais selvagem, como sabia que seu pervertido namorado gostava. E os gritos e gemidos provenientes do loiro demonstravam que estava fazendo bem, exatamente como ele queria. O corpo de Lucius estava apoiado contra uma parede, suas costas golpeando a fria parede da sala, mas isso não importava, o único que importava era esse duro membro entrando e saindo dele. O loiro enlaçou com força suas pernas na cintura de Remus enquanto o castanho afundava suas mãos no traseiro do namorado. A fricção entre os corpos masturbava perfeitamente o membro do sonserino sem necessidade de outro toque. Seguiram com esse ato selvagem até alcançarem o clímax juntos com um grito rouco de puro êxtase.

- Agora vamos falar - disse Remus com a voz entrecortada enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração.

- Tudo bem - resmungou Lucius, estava muito mais muito satisfeito (como sempre), mas a expectativa de contar sobre sua herança familiar para seu namorado não o animava muito.

Se separaram (com resmungo de dor por parte do Veela) e começaram a se vestir. Lucius teve que conjurar um "reparo" em sua túnica, pois está tinha ficado semidestruída. A culpa já se refletia no rosto do castanho. Malfoy somente sorria malicioso.

- Bom Remus - disse sorrindo de lado e levando seu namorado para uma cadeira. Sentando fez com que seu namorado sentasse no seu colo - Te felicito por chegar a conclusão sobre minha herança veela...

- Severus me disse - interrompeu, porém ao ver a testa franzida de seu namorado se apressou em esclarecer - foi preciso, você estava fora de controle... achei que ia matar Lily. Ele me disse que só eu podia te controlar.

- O que tem Evans a ver com tudo isso?

- Não se lembra? Você a viu apoiada em mim e…

- O que? - sussurrou entrecerrando os olhos.

- Lucius controle-se… só estava tirando uma folha do meu cabelo. Lembra que nós somos somente amigos. E estamos nos desviando do tema. Quero saber sobre sua condição de veela e o que tenho a ver com tudo isso - Embora imagine - pensou assustado e satisfeito.

- Bom, um familiar meu foi seduzido por uma veela no passado, tiveram relações e ela ficou grávida. Casaram-se obrigados e desde esse momento todos os Malfoy tem algumas características veela.

- Essa mulher era aquela do retrato?

- Isso mesmo – sorriu - nosso cabelo é o mais notório. Todos os Malfoy depois deles estamos destinados a receber a herança veela aos dezesseis anos e depois temos que encontrar nosso companheiro da vida toda e concluir o enlace. Ao ter o sangue mesclado - fez uma careta desdenhosa, fazendo seu namorado sorrir divertido - não compartilhamos das mesmas características dos veelas puros, não nos transformamos em criaturas feias quando estamos com raiva, muito pelo contrario podemos canalizar todo o poder acrescentando nossa beleza e dirigir nossa fúria para a pessoa que nos faz raiva... para poder, se necessário, mata-la. Não sei como é o mecanismo, mas meus pais me explicaram que a magia sai do corpo para asfixiar a vitima.

Remus engoliu e seco.

- Ou seja, você poderia ter matado Lily se eu não te detivesse? - perguntou com voz afogada.

Remus trago saliva.

- Claro que sim… - sorriu com malicia - suponho que você sabe, nós veelas somos absolutamente possessivo com nossos companheiros. À medida que vamos amadurecendo uma vez recebida a herança, temos mais controle sobre nossos atos e magia, traço comum é a magia sem varinha, sempre e quando seja para defender nossos companheiros ou nossos filhos. Em épocas como esta: a primavera, nós entramos no… cio - ruborizou-se ligeiramente - por isso estou... algo diferente, você deve ter notado.

- Sim... - murmurou ruborizado - então... eu sou... você - não podia completar a frase, tudo isso era demasiadamente irreal para entender.

- Sim Remus… você é meu companheiro - suspirou.

- E porque você está me dizendo só agora! – explodiu, se sentia enganado (e com razão) usado como um tonto. Tudo estava evidente - Agora entendo tudo... - murmurou levantando-se - Eu achei muito estranho que você, Lucius Malfoy, fosse se fixar justamente em mim, pensei que era porque me encontrava atraente ou porque gostava de minha personalidade ou sabe o que tenha visto em mim, o amável Remus Lupin um grifinório mestiço e pobre. Cheguei a achar que você me queria…que me amava pelo que eu era, não por sua condição de veela que me elegeu como companheiro... Certamente você deve estar enjoado de ter que dividir a cama com alguém como eu...

- Quer para de dizer besteira - disse enjoado - Que pouca auto estima! Por Salazar! - no inicio quis negar que você fosse meu companheiro... - disse se levantando para abraçá-lo, o outro se negou, mas Lucius não o deixou escapar - mas não aguentava estar separado de você. Então decidi e consegui te conquistar.

- É claro… somente para que seus instintos veela não te enlouquecessem - murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

- Pode ser. Mas depois daquela vez que te dei carinho com as mãos pela primeira vez - sorriu brincalhão enquanto o castanho se ruborizava - entendi que não sabia nada sobre você. Então comecei a averiguar quem era Remus Lupin. E essa informação mais os momentos maravilhosos que passamos juntos me fizeram apaixonar-me por você, meu lobinho.

Remus o olhou alarmado.

- Sim… - sorriu encantador - sei do seu segredo e não me importa, então não fique com essa cara. De fato... - se aproximou para lhe sussurrar - isso te torna mais libidinoso e selvagem na cama, sabia?

- Sim eu sei - murmurou sorrindo de lado - mas não desvia do assunto. Você dizia que me amava?

- Amava não. TE AMO, no presente. Depois de te conhecer como deveria por ser meu companheiro de enlace me conquistou. Cheguei à conclusão que tanto o arrogante e orgulhoso mago Lucius Malfoy como o veela dentro de mim concorda que te amam com loucura. Seja o que seja - disse num tom muito sério com seu arrastar de palavras - e quero que fiquemos juntos para sempre e isso é um fato depois de tudo.

- O que você que dizer com isso?

- Bom... – pigarreou - Você e eu… lembra a magia que sentiu na nossa primeira vez – assentimento - Era à magia do nosso enlace.

- Q-quer dizer que?... - gaguejou com os olhos abertos.

- Já estamos enlaçados Remus. Somos um do outro para o resto de nossas vidas.

- Você nunca pensou em me consultar para nada não é mesmo? - perguntou rancoroso - eu tinha o direto de saber. Sabe o que isso significa para mim? Ou para você?

- A mim não me importa. Você é meu companheiro de enlace e não poderia viver feliz sem você ao meu lado.

- Mas o veela é você e não eu, eu tinha o direito de decidir se queria permanecer o resto da minha vida com você.

- Qual é o problema? Eu ia te conquistar de qualquer jeito, ninguém resiste a um Malfoy, muito menos a um Malfoy que é ¾ veela.

- Tanto assim? - perguntou surpreso.

- Sim - grunhiu.

O castanho suspirou deitando a cabeça no ombro do sonserino, absorvendo seu intoxicante aroma e fechou os olhos. Era informação demais, de uma vez só descobre que seu namorado é um veela e que é seu companheiro de enlace. E se isso não fosse o suficiente, teria que passar o resto da vida ao lado de Lucius se não quisesse que o loiro andasse enlouquecido matando qualquer um que tentasse tocá-lo.

- Isso significa que vamos casar ou algo assim? - quis saber.

- Claro, no futuro... porque você é meu. E não vai ser de ninguém mais. Só meu para o resto de nossas vidas - grunhiu possessivamente.

Remus sorriu ante o tom. Pensando bem... não estava tão desgostoso com a situação. O que na verdade o chateava era que Lucius não lhe disse a verdade desde o principio, que não lhe consultasse. Mas já estava feito e depois de tudo, ele amava o loiro. Agora recordava que Lily tinha lhe perguntado se via o loiro como o pai de seus filhos... e ele tinha dito que sim.

- Lucius…

- O que foi?

- Me faz amor…

Não teve que pedir duas vezes afinal de contas estavam na primavera...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Respirando fundo Remus entrou no

quarto que dividia com os outros três Marotos. Ao entrar seus amigos se voltaram para encará-lo e não estavam muito alegres por assim dizer.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Agora sim podemos falar - disse desconfortável com os olhares fulminantes.

- Já chegou? - resmungou Sirius - se nota que você não falou somente com Malfoy . Toma um banho que estamos te esperando.

-Tudo bem - resmungou Remus aborrecido e ruborizado

-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vinte minutos depois…

-Aonde você pensa que vai?—exclamou James ao ver seu amigo indo para a porta de saída.

-Tem alguém que quero que presencie essa conversa. Porque é a única vez que vou dizer algo a respeito disso.

A seriedade no rosto do terno e amável homem lobo surpreenderam seus amigos. E temeram o pior. Não estaria tão ligado ao loiro oxigenado não é mesmo? Conseguiriam convencê-lo em deixá-lo? A porta se abriu entrando Remus Lupin e Lily Evans. O rosto de Prongs se iluminou.

- Oh… Lily vem se sentar comigo - ofereceu galante.

- Não - grunhiu ela se sentando na cama Remus.

- Mas...

- Chega James. Acho que isso não é importante agora. Moony tem algo a nos dizer - disse Sirius estranhamente sério olhando seu amigo com a cara fechada.

- Certo - sentenciou seu amigo ficando serio também.

- Ok - suspirou buscando animo. Lily lhe deus uns tapinhas nas costas sorrindo amavelmente - Como todos escutaram hoje, Lucius Malfoy e eu temos uma relação - seus amigos bufaram - desde final de setembro passado.

- O que? - gritaram o três animagos.

- Mas você nos disse que... - começou Peter.

- Eu sei o que disse – cortou - mas não podia dizer da relação com Lucius, pois já sabia como iam reagir. Estava esperando o momento certo para poder revelar a situação.

- E quanto tempo ia esperar? Uns dias antes de chegar seu convite de casamento - ironizou Sirius.

- Não – grunhiu - só buscava o momento oportuno. Mas me alegro que ao fim possa dizer, porque a pesar de minha relação com ele, hoje acabo de saber de algo muito importante com respeito a meu futuro e de Lucius.

- E o que seria isso Remus? - falou Lily curiosa.

- Lucius Malfoy é um veela, quer dizer meio veela, mas enfim... - murmurou, mas foi audível a todos.

- Eu sabia! - exclamou Lily levantando um braço, os rapazes a olharam como se estivesse louca - E você é seu companheiro de enlace?

- Sim...

Shock.

- Um veela? O que é isso? - perguntou Peter perdido.

- Por acaso você é um ignorante? - disse James o fulminando com o olhar - Os veelas são esses bichos feios que se caracterizam por sua beleza, te seduzem e não pode resistir-lhes.

- Sim e quando recebem sua herança procuram um companheiro com o qual se enlaçam para vida toda. São absolutamente possessivos com seu companheiro e não permitem que ninguém o machuque - falou Sirius.

Peter, Remus e Lily o olharam assombrados com esse ataque de inteligência.

- O que? - disse enjoado - Todo mundo sabe disso.

Na realidade eles sabiam por que há algumas semanas eles tiveram que fazer um trabalho em duplas onde o tema foi justamente: Os Veelas.

- O que quer nos dizer com isso Remus? - perguntou James - que Malfoy te escolheu como companheiro e agora tem que passar o resto da vida com ele?

- Sim rapazes.

- Mas não pode fazer isso? - saltou Sirius escandalizado - Diz que você não quer! Ele não pode te obrigar a ser seu companheiro!

- Na verdade eu não posso me negar porque já completamos o enlace e além do mais… eu não quero me separar dele... eu o quero. Melhor não dizer que estou apaixonado e que Lucius me corresponde... pelo menos por enquanto.

- Mas é Malfoy! Uma serpente! A pior de todas! - gritou James.

- Prongs tem razão, não pode querer alguém assim. Você deve se negar! Não vamos permitir que mantenha uma relação com esse sonserino! - gritou Sirius desta vez.

- Eu... - murmurou Remus a beira do pranto.

- Vocês querem se acalmar? - disse Lily abraçando seu amigo enquanto seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente - Vocês não podem decidir assim a vida de Remus. Ele já decidiu o caminho que vai tomar.

- Ninguém decidiu - disse James - ele pode recusar!

- Já não disse que não pode idiota! Ele já completou o enlace com o veela.

- Esse maldito deve tê-lo enganado com seus poderes! - grunhiu Sirius.

- Não! Isso eu não vou permitir! - exclamou Remus com seus olhos dourados furiosos. Merda falta pouco para lua cheia, pensaram seus amigos espantados - Lucius não fez nada disso, se bem que não me contou a verdade no principio sobre sua condição de veela, nunca me pressionou antes para que eu me deitasse com ele. Eu o fiz por vontade própria, mas se tivesse sabido antes sobre sua herança faria tudo do mesmo jeito.

- Mas você está dizendo, que teria dormido com Malfoy mesmo sabendo que ficaria ligado a ele para o resto da vida? - perguntou James incrédulo.

Seu amigo assentiu.

- Você por acaso está ficando louco? - resmungou Sirius.

- Não, ele não está louco! - exclamou Lily enfadada ao ver o rosto triste de seu amigo - somente está apaixonado! Entenderam isso! Remus está apaixonado por Lucius Malfoy!

Segundo shock.

Remus olhou a ruiva entre agradecido e aborrecido.

- Perdão… mas eles devem saber para poder entender - se desculpou ela.

- Você disse a palavra com A? - perguntou James espantado.

- Sim Potter disse: amor. Seu amigo está apaixonado por Malfoy.

- Acho que vou desmaiar… - murmurou Sirius.

- Eu também… - sussurrou James.

- Não sejam exagerados! - bufou a ruiva.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tempos depois…

Seus amigos animagos não aceitaram muito bem, mas decidiram não seguir com o assunto. Embora secretamente preparassem diversos planos para separá-los. Por outro lado, o resto do colégio já sabia dessa relação e ninguém se atrevia a sequer olhar para o castanho com medo de serem enfeitiçados. Não que isso incomodasse ao grifinório… ele só necessitava de seu veela e de ninguém mais. Os sonserinos não sabiam como saborear a noticia, mas eles se abstinham de fazer qualquer comentário pelo mesmo motivo do resto do colégio. Aparte pensavam que só era mais uma das conquistas do príncipe da Sonserina. E que logo se cansaria dele.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

E assim passou o tempo… até que chegaram as ferias de julho, trazendo o final do sexto ano do curso para nossos protagonistas.

- Então... quando posso te pegar? - murmurou enquanto beijava o castanho nos cabelos.

- Não sei Luc - Lucius fez uma careta diante do apelido, mas não podia negar que ele lhe chamasse assim, tudo para satisfazer seu namorado. Maldita herança! - tenho que ficar pelo menos duas semanas em minha casa, quando puder te mando uma coruja.

- Tudo bem… só não demore muito.

Remus sorriu ante a pequena nota desesperada nas palavras de seu namorado.

- Você tem certeza que seus pais não vão saber que estamos ali? - perguntou enquanto se aconchegava nos braços de seu amor.

- Não… eles nunca visitam Veneza. Minha mãe não gosta da decoração e decidiu que nunca mais pisaria ali. Por isso vou pra lá quando quero ficar sozinho.

- Bom, então conhecerei Veneza nestas férias. Mas vou sentir saudades de você até que possamos nos ver de novo - disse manhoso.

- Eu muito mais, não sei como vou fazer para controlar o Veela - suspirou drasticamente - o mais certo é que quando for te buscar tenha que te violar de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Você não teve o suficiente na primavera? - disse rindo.

- Não - grunhiu tomando posse dos lábios do grifinório - eu nunca terei o suficiente de você. É uma coisa de veelas, algo como um mecanismo para não se fartar de passar toda vida com a mesma pessoa.

- Isso é bom - disse levantando uma sobrancelha - por que com a sua reputação...

- Isso é pura besteira – bufou - muito pelo contrario do que se diz neste colégio, eu não me deitei com a metade dos alunos de Hogwarts, nem que fosse um Black - disse com desdém.

- Isso é muito bom... pois se lembre que sou um homem lobo - disse ignorando o insulto a seu amigo - e eu não ficaria contente de ser enganado e posso me vingar em algum dia de lua cheia.

- Tranquilo precioso, eu sou todo seu, assim como você é todo meu - murmurou possessivo contra os lábios de seu namorado para logo depois o beijar com paixão.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: férias de verão**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Quero reviews...**

**Te vejo na próxima!**


	12. Férias de verão

**Capitulo doze: Férias de verão**

Um impaciente loiro meio veela se encontrava esperando a chegada de seu namorado por uma chave de portal especial que o traria de sua casa até Veneza. Ao final de tudo teve que esperar vinte e um dias, doze horas e... olhou seu caríssimo relógio, quarenta e três segundos para poder voltar a ver seu Remus. E claro, estava que subia pelas paredes. Será que ele não entende que sou um veela!? Pensou histérico.

E seu histerismo não era só por causa disso. Esses dias em sua casa foram um inferno, pois seus pais o estiveram pressionando para saber quem era seu companheiro. E ele se viu obrigado a dizer-lhes que não sabia quem era, que provavelmente não estava em Hogwarts (decidiu deixar de lado o tema Narcisa... não queria se afundar mais ainda). Por isso seus pais lhe aconselharam que deixasse de estupidez e prestasse mais atenção no que seus instintos lhe diziam.

Obviamente eles estavam sabendo de sua relação com Remus... não por ele o mais certo é que fora Bellatrix quem contara, concluiu furioso.

Mas seus progenitores não suspeitavam ou não queria admitir que a manifestação de sua herança e seu namoro com o grifinório estavam relacionados. E ele, é claro não contribuiu para que eles chegassem a alguma conclusão. Decidiu deixar isso assim, esperaria o final do curso para lhes dizer a verdade.

Deteve seu andar de leão enjaulado quando as características luzes que avisam quando uma chave de portal estava ativada. Acomodou sua túnica e recompôs seu rosto, não precisava que Remus o visse tão desesperado.

- Oi Lucius - saudou sorrindo amavelmente o castanho uma vez que se recuperou da desagradável sensação de ser transladado.

O loiro gemeu e se lançou sobre seu namorado para lhe dar um beijo de cinema. Remus lhe devolveu o beijo com igual paixão e não pode evitar sorrir. Ele também tinha sentido muitas saudades, mas compreendia que esses dias de separação foram muito mais duros para o veela do que para ele.

- Merlin Remus. Precisava tanto de você... estive a ponto de enlouquecer se não te visse, se não te tocasse, se não sentisse o seu cheiro... - admitiu de uma já muito conhecida maneira possessiva - Preciso fazer amor com você.

- Não vai me mostrar a casa primeiro? - perguntou brincalhão.

- Não – grunhiu - Para isso temos tempo. Vamos para o quarto - usando sua recém aprendida capacidade de aparatação o levou diretamente para o quarto, onde se amaram por largas horas.

Mas deixaram um pouco para depois... afinal... tinham todo o verão para isso.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Bem… comecemos pela frente - disse Lucius tirando o grifinório para fora da casa, para poder mostrá-la completamente.

A casa em questão era de dois andares, branca e com muitas, mais muitas janelas. Estava rodeada de um pequeno jardim de belíssimas flores de todas as cores e espécies com uma cerca de madeira rodeando-a completamente. Era... reconfortante.

Por dentro era linda e Remus ficou muito impressionado.

-Você me disse que sua mãe a odeia por causa da decoração? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Ela é assim… - respondeu Lucius com um elegante encolhimento de ombros.

Deve ser por que a casa é… aconchegante em relação à Mansão pensou fazendo uma careta. A casa por dentro era encantadora. Os móveis eram muito caros, mas simples, todos de madeira branca. As pinturas se moviam nas paredes representavam paisagens pacíficas ou belos animais, como unicórnios. As peças de decoração também representavam coisas pacificas e belas que faziam com que o castanho sorrir pela delicadeza.

Os quartos (quatro no total) também mostravam o mesmo aconchego. Neles o sol entrava iluminando tanto as camas como os moveis, dando a sensação de poder descansar placidamente, não como na Mansão, onde tinha a sensação de que algo sinistro poderia sai de alguma porta e te morder. Em resumo a casa era um paraíso, onde qualquer um gostaria de viver, não como o "lar" em que Lucius foi criado.

- É linda Lucius. Sempre desejei viver em um lugar assim.

- Pois seu sonho vai se cumprir quando saímos de Hogwarts - admitiu abraçando a cintura de seu namorado pelas costas - aqui deveremos viver até que meu pai morra. Porque sendo seu único herdeiro é meu dever morar na Mansão como chefe da família, uma vez que ele já não estiver vivo.

- Ah... - murmurou Remus surpreso de que seu namorado fale da morte de seu pai com tanta naturalidade - você está me propondo que vivamos juntos quando nos formarmos?

- Claro... quando sairmos do colégio você não deve sair do meu lado - grunhiu apertando o castanho e dando pequenos beijos no seu pescoço.

- Falando desse jeito... - sorriu divertido - este lugar é muito belo, gostaria de viver aqui. Também é muito bom para se criar uma família - Não é como em sua tétrica Mansão pensou.

- Você quer ter filhos? - ronronou.

- Algum dia... - suspirou perdido nas caricias que seu namorado estava lhe proporcionando em seu pescoço, olheiras e bochechas.

- E não quer colocar em pratica os métodos de concepção?

- Outra vez?... Não estamos na primavera Luc.

- Mas você esteve longe de mim por quase um mês, deve-me compensar - grunhiu arrastando o castanho escada acima.

Como senti saudades dessa típica chantagem emocional...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Uau… nunca sonhei em conhecer Paris. É maravilhosa.

Remus olhava a esplendorosa cidade francesa com seus brilhantes olhos dourados. Estiveram somente cinco dias na casinha (casinha em comparação com a Mansão Malfoy) de Veneza.

Quando Lucius decidiu que estava aborrecido e comprou uma chave de portal que no dia de ontem os levou para Paris. Era de noite e a torre Eiffel estava em seu esplendor, o grifinório gravava tudo em sua mente enquanto olhava embelezado.

- Isso é evidente. As pessoas em sua condição social não podem sonhar em fazer algo assim, porque somente amargam a vida por não poder ter.

Lupin grunhiu afastando-se de Lucius. Certo… já estavam juntos há quase um ano, mas isso não quer dizer que estivesse acostumado a esses comentários ácidos que saiam da boca de seu namorado que não pensava no mau que lhe causavam. Ainda bem que é meu namorado pensou irritado. Não queria nem imaginar que classe de comentários o loiro fazia com quem não era de seu agrado.

- Vamos voltar pra casa? - resmungou.

- Oh não hoje vamos a um hotel porque amanhã quero ver os museus, depois a gente volta para Veneza.

- Mas Lucius eu não trouxe roupa para me trocar.

- E daí? Eu trouxe dinheiro.

- Tudo bem... - disse completamente desgostoso.

Mais tarde Lucius se encarregou de ser perdoado durante a noite. Embora não entendesse porque seu namorado estava tão irritado. Eu não fiz nada de errado! ò.o

Na manhã seguinte, depois de se amarem intensamente, saíram rumo aos museus que Lucius tanto queria visitar. E Remus achou esses lugares os mais interessantes em sua estadia em Paris. Sendo ele tão culto, terminou por explicar certas coisas que o veela não entendia.

Passeavam por um corredor, o loiro fortemente agarrado na cintura de seu belo lobo. Essa túnica o deixou mais belo ainda... por isso mesmo que não quero que volte a sair com ela pensou ciumento. Seu namorado estava chamando muita atenção e ele se viu na obrigação de fulminar com seus característicos olhares frios a qualquer um ou uma que se atrevesse olhar para Remus mais do que o necessário. Seguiram percorrendo os corredores até que algo chamou a atenção do veela.

- Draco…

Lucius leu no rodapé de um quadro espetacular. Tratava-se de um dragão completamente branco, com majestosas asas que contra a luz pareciam ser prateadas. Como toda a pintura do mundo mágico esta estava em movimento. O andar do mostro era compassado e de vez em quando soltava um fulgor de chamas pela boca. Tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis.

- É uma espécie de dragão, mas acho que já estão extintos - explicou Remus alheio às emoções que tal exemplar causava em seu namorado. Emoção que ia ser importante para certa decisão que o casal tomaria no futuro.

- Tanto o nome como o animal é precioso... - sussurrou Lucius antes de continuar andando.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na manhã do décimo oitavo dia que Remus estava com seu namorado em Veneza uma coruja apareceu no lugar lhe trazendo uma mensagem.

_Moony:_

_É uma emergência precisamos de você o quanto antes no Valle de Godric. No envelope há uma chave de portal que com a palavra "Estúpido Veela" te trará o mais depressa possível. Por favor,... vem logo._

_Atenciosamente: Prongs e Padfoot._

Remus não pensou duas vezes. Com temor e chateado por ter dito a palavra "estúpido Veela" desapareceu no momento em que Lucius entrava na cozinha.

-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na Mansão Potter.

- Sirius, James! Senhores Potter! - gritou assustado ao encontrar a casa vazia. Mas umas risadas vindas do pátio da casa o alertaram.

Saiu correndo até o lugar e rapidamente seu cenho franziu. Ali estavam seus melhores amigos jogando quadribol, sem nada que os colocassem em perigo... aparentemente.

- Padfoot! Prongs!

Os rapazes olharam de onde vinha o grito e seus rostos se iluminaram com um sorriso malicioso.

- Hein Moony - saudaram juntos quando desceram de suas vassouras.

- Oi rapazes... Vocês estão bem? Qual é a emergência? - perguntou genuinamente preocupado.

- Eh... —disse Sirius trocando um olhar culpado com James. Não deveriam ter sido tão dramáticos com a carta, sabendo que o pobre lobisomem se preocuparia muitíssimo.

- O que acontece Moony - começou James - é que meus pais nos abandonaram no dia de hoje e não há ninguém que cozinhe na casa...

- Mas você tem elfos domésticos - replicou nervoso. Ele não estava gostando nada disso. O que vou dizer para Lucius! Agora é que estava pensando que saiu sem dizer nada a seu namorado VEELA e era certeza que o loiro deveria estar no mínimo furioso. Maldito impulso grifinório! Seu amor sempre dizia isto e agora estava começando a lhe dar razão.

- Mas não é o mesmo - Sirius apressou em dizer - sabe que adoramos a comida que a mãe de James faz. Além do mais temos desejo de comer aquela deliciosa torta de peixe que você fez nas últimas férias que passou com a gente.

- Rapazes… eu estava com Lucius... - murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ah vamos Moony - disse James - só prepara a torta pra gente e pode voltar para sua... - duvidou uns segundos - serpente... Nem debaixo de um "império" admito que esse arrogante seja namorado de meu amigo. - pensou irritado.

- Sim... Moony - Sirius se apressou em dizer vendo o conflito nos olhos de seu amigo - você não passou nem um dia dessas férias com a gente. Não te vemos desde que deixamos Hogwarts. Só te pedimos uns minutinhos de seu tempo. E depois pode voltar para… Malfoy.

Oh… não chantagem emocional. Não posso resistir a isto.

- Tudo bem... - suspirou derrotado - vamos pra cozinha.

Os animagos piscaram um olho cúmplice e com sorrisos discretos de satisfação seguiram o homem lobo pra dentro da casa.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Duas horas depois…

- Bom rapazes… agora tenho que ir. A chave de portal serve para voltar a casa Prongs?

- Não era só de vinda.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O que acontece?

- É que a casa não é conectada com a rede flu e não me animo em aparatar tão longe... - seus ombros caíram.

- Ora vamos Moony não fique assim - disse Sirius forçando um sorriso. Esse loiro fez com que meu amigo ficasse tão dependente ele! - Vamos encontrar uma maneira de que você possa voltar.

- Posso te emprestar minha vassoura - James ofereceu.

- E viajar de vassoura até Veneza! - Remus se horrorizou.

- É isso ou você espera até amanhã para meu pai pedir uma autorização no ministério para fazer outra chave de portal.

- Não – resmungou - eu vou de vassoura...

- Ok, mas fica um pouco mais - disse James sorrindo malicioso ao escutar um forte trovão do lado de fora da casa - e depois você vai tudo bem? - cara de anjinho.

- Vamos... - disse Sirius com a mesma expressão ao adivinhar os planos de seu irmão.

- Bom, só mais cinco minutinhos - aceitou sorrindo forçadamente.

Nem precisa dizer que cinco minutos depois uma forte tempestade desabou sobre o Valle de Godric frustrando os planos de Remus e satisfazendo os animagos..

-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Durante a noite

Os três animagos se sobressaltaram ao ouvir algo ou alguém esmurrar a porta de entrada da Mansão. James levantou desconfiado para atender, com sua varinha na mão. Ao abrir a porta um Lucius Malfoy furioso e completamente molhado foi o que encontrou... ele engoliu em seco. Somente faltava a mascara branca, pois a túnica negra ele já tinha, para parecer um Comesal da Morte.

- Potter - resmungou friamente o loiro o fulminando com o olhar.

- Eh...

- Luc! - se escutou o alegre grito de Remus que correu para abraçar seu namorado sem se importar o quanto molhado ele estava - que sorte que você veio! - disse sorridente.

Lucius lhe devolveu o sorriso e abraçou seu namorado possessivamente. Enquanto o castanho enterrava seu rosto no pescoço do veela, este dedicava o pior de seus olhares aos dois animagos.

Uau como intimida o olhar desse loiro... pensaram os dois se mexendo incômodos em seus lugares e desviando os olhos. O gelo nesses orbes prateados não era nada agradável de desafiar... por mais grifinórios que fossem.

- Luc? - Sirius disse malicioso.

Segundos depois o animago caia no chão da sala vitima de um "desmaius".

- Lucius Malfoy! - repreendeu seu namorado com os olhos abertos como pratos.

- O que foi? É o que merece esse idiota por te sequestrar. Devem agradecer que não os enfeitiço por terem sequestrado meu namorado - resmungou.

- Nós não o sequestramos - James se apressou em se defender. Não quero ser amaldiçoado por um veela louco! - somente pedimos que viesse nos fazer um favor.

- Não pense você que sou um estúpido Potter. Para isso já tem você e Black, vamos embora Remus.

- Eh...espera um momento - se aproximou de Sirius – enervate - o animago abriu os olhos desorientado.

- Malfoy - resmungou estreitando os olhos para seu atacante.

- O que há Black? - disse arrastando as palavras e levantando uma sobrancelha - quer mais?

- Maldita serpente!

- Já chega! - rugiu Remus. Os três deram um pulo ao ouvir o tom. - Não quero mais nenhuma briga, Lucius e eu vamos embora. Foi um prazer passar um tempo com vocês rapazes... Nos vemos em Hogwarts - murmurou para depois pegar a mão de seu namorado e sair do lugar.

Os animagos olharam surpresos essa cena, enquanto o meio veela sorria com superioridade.

- Maldito sonserino - grunhiu Sirius.

- Faremos alguma coisa Padfoot. Isso não vai ficar assim, eles não vão continuar juntos por muito tempo - consolou James, embora não estava muito seguro de suas palavras.

Sirius sorriu concordando com a cabeça. Mas no fundo eles sabiam pela atitude de seu amigo, que muito pouco poderia ser feito para separá-los.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Você está chateado?

- Não - grunhiu.

- Lucius eu não tive culpa de nada… eles me enganaram. Não sei por que fizeram isso. Se tivessem me pedido eu iria sem que precisasse me preocupar.

- Isso eu sei - murmurou abraçando seu namorado para beijá-lo - você é muito... grifinório, por isso que sei que não fez nada de propósito. Mas esqueçamos disso - sorriu de lado - faltam duas semanas para terminar as férias e você logo vai estar fraco por causa da lua. Então que tal se fizermos o que você quiser esses dias...

- Você me mima demais...

- Sou um veela e você é meu companheiro.

- Então vamos tomar um banho bem quentinho. Você está molhado e eu também, e você sabe que quando a lua cheia se aproxima eu fico mais libidinoso... - sorriu malicioso.

- Tem razão - sorriu também - eu nunca me esqueço desta data...

Entregaram-se a um beijo que de casto não tinha nada. Tropeçando em alguns dos vários móveis chegaram ao quarto principal e enquanto a enorme banheira se enchia de água (que era quase uma piscina) voltaram a se beijar a medida que tiravam suas roupas úmidas.

Uma vez nus, Lucius foi o primeiro em entrar, guiando Remus até que este ficou sentado com as costas contra seu peito. Afundou a esponja na água cheia de espuma e sais relaxantes e começou a ensaboar lentamente o corpo de seu amor, recebendo deste um ronronar como resposta.

- O que esteve fazendo com estes idiotas?

- Não os chame assim. E se quer mesmo saber... só estivemos conversando e comendo uma torta que eu cozinhei.

- Você sabe cozinhar? - perguntou surpreso.

- Sei e muito bem. Amanhã posso fazer algo para você.

- Eu adoraria - ronronou em seu ouvido causando um estremecimento no castanho.

Remus se voltou e tomou a esponja da mão de seu namorado e começou a ensaboá-lo. Sentou-se sobre as pernas do veela comprovando sorridente que seu amado começava a se excitar.

- Você me quer? - sussurrou.

- Sim - grunhiu o veela. Seus olhos estavam fechados por causa do prazer que as caricias de Remus lhe causavam.

- Muito?

Diante da inocente pergunta Lucius abriu seus olhos e os conectou com os de seu namorado.

- Mais do que a mim mesmo - disse com um brilho especial no olhar.

Remus ofegou surpreso. Sua pergunta tinha sido feita sem pensar e ele esperava somente uma resposta brega como um "até o céu" ou algo parecido. Mas essa resposta foi tão sincera... e pode comprovar que veio do fundo do coração do veela. Isso foi tudo o que precisou para reconhecer que este homem o amava. Se havia um resquício de duvidas em sua mente foi dissipada nesse momento. Sua paixão despertou furiosamente e se lançou sobre o loiro o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Lucius lhe devolveu o beijo com igual frenesi lambendo o lábio inferior pedindo permissão para invadir essa deliciosa boca com sua língua. O licantropo lhe cedeu acesso e suas línguas iniciaram uma dança compassada. As mãos de ambos se acariciavam mutuamente. Como sempre, as do loiro terminaram no redondo traseiro do castanho que apertou com força obtendo um gemido rouco de êxtase.

- Toma-me Lucius, agora…

- Faça você mesmo - disse sorrindo malicioso, separou suas mãos do corpo do garoto para apoiar nos lados da banheira.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. Soltou-se do pescoço de seu amante e tomou o erguido membro e o guiou até sua entrada... sem duvidar se empalou de uma só vez até o fundo. Ambos gritaram de prazer e o loiro enroscou rapidamente seus braços sobre a cintura do outro, preso numa onda de prazer.

- Você é perverso sabia? - ofegou Lucius olhando nos olhos de seu amante.

- Não tanto como você - respondeu sorrindo.

Dessa vez foi o loiro que levantou uma sobrancelha como só ele sabia fazer. Em seguida Remus começou a se mexer sendo ajudado por seu amor, que o agarrava firme pelos quadris para lhe indicar o ritmo que seu membro necessitava para chegar ao orgasmo. O castanho deixou que o membro entrasse e saísse de seu corpo aumentando a rapidez de seus movimentos. Lucius por sua parte ajudava levantando os quadris para que as investidas fossem mais profundas. Se beijaram, morderam e acariciaram sem perder o contato visual. Era puro o amor que os olhos dourados e os olhos prateados refletiam.

Continuaram com esse ritmo até que suas investidas se tornassem erráticas. O veela foi o primeiro em chegar ao clímax dentro de seu amante enquanto Remus necessitou de três investidas mais que tocaram sua próstata para chegar ao maravilhoso orgasmo que só com seu namorado podia experimentar. Uma vez satisfeitos Remus se aconchegou no peito de seu amante enquanto o loiro o abraçava carinhosamente.

Nenhum dos dois fez algum movimento durante vários minutos, depois de um tempo Malfoy levantou os quadris de seu amante para sair de dentro dele obtendo um protesto baixinho que o fez sorrir. Voltou a tomar a esponja e começou a ensaboar as costas de Remus.

- Você está acordado?... - quis saber Lucius quando não ouviu nenhum som vindo de seu amor exceto sua respiração.

- Sim, só estava pensando.

- Em que?

O castanho levantou seu olhar e Lucius pode notar um brilho especial naqueles olhos.

- É que eu também te amo mais que minha vida - murmurou ruborizado, mas decido.

Malfoy sorriu de lado.

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso...

Voltaram a se fundir em um beijo de amor puro notando que sua excitação ia aumentando. Essa noite eles se amaram varias vezes. Depois de tudo... lá fora estava chovendo e eles não tinham nada melhor pra fazer...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Sétimo ano e comemorações especiais**_


	13. Sétimo ano e comemorações especiais

**Capitulo treze: Sétimo ano e comemorações especiais**

- James, Sirius, Peter! - gritou Remus feliz ao encontrar seus amigos em frente ao Expresso Hogwarts na estação King's Cross.

- Hei Moony! - saudou Sirius e caminhou até onde seu amigo estava, porém parou um momento ao ver o olhar que Lucius lhe dava. No entanto não se intimidou e abraçou o castanho com todas as suas forças, desafiando ao veela que lhe dissesse algo.

- Como estão rapazes?

- Muito bem... mas sentimos muitas saudades de você - James disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Mas, rapazes… a gente se viu um dia inteiro.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa, nada é igual se você não está o tempo todo com a gente. Até parece que você nos esqueceu... precisamos muito de você - dramatizou Sirius.

- Ah é claro - Lucius bufou - o mais certo é que sentiram mais falta dele quando chegou a hora de fazer as tarefas...

- O que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy? - grunhiu James.

A resposta se perdeu, pois nesse momento se ouviu o apito do trem, os avisando que já iam partir e então tiveram que se apressar.

- Eu vou ficar na cabine com meus amigos - Lucius franziu a testa - a gente se vê quando os monitores forem fazer a ronda.

- Tudo bem - resmungou de má vontade

Remus somente sorriu como só ele sabia fazer e lhe deu um beijo tão arrebatador que os que estavam olhando ficaram com inveja e água na boca.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uma vez dentro do trem, os Marotos se dirigiram ao lugar de sempre. Conversaram sobre tudo o que fizeram durante o verão para ficar em dia com os assuntos. Os animagos não perderam tempo em reclamar com o lobisomem como sentiram saudades dele, que parece, nem pensou neles... até que chegaram a um assunto que o fez esquecer qualquer reclamação

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Ou seja, você ficou o tempo todo cruzando como coelho com a serpente? - disse James com desdém.

- Não seja vulgar Prongs. Não fizemos só isso, Lucius também me levou para conhecer vários países que nunca sonhei em conhecer.

- Quer dizer que além de transar na casa de Veneza, também fizeram pelo mundo afora - Sirius debochou.

- Vocês só pensam nisso não é mesmo? - sua testa franziu - então se querem tanto saber, sim... durante todos esses dias em que passamos juntos fazíamos amor pelo menos três vezes ao dia.

Seus amigos empalideceram.

- Mas Moony... - murmurou Peter - de onde você tirou tanto ímpeto…

- Isso é coisa de veelas e lobisomens, vocês não entenderiam... - falou.

Silêncio.

- Bom… agora eu vou até a cabine dos monitores, a gente se vê em Hogwarts.

E dizendo isso saiu da cabine deixando três animagos abobados.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ele e Lily foram os primeiros em chegar no lugar, junto com os demais grifinórios. Minutos mais tarde os corvinais apareceram (a Loira amiga do castanho olhou pra todos os lados para se assegurar que Malfoy não estava ali e então se aproximou para cumprimentar o grifinório, fazendo a ruiva bufar, embora a entendesse...). Em seguida chegaram os lufa-lufa e os sonserinos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rodolphus Lestrange vinha com eles, um belo moreno de cabelos castanhos quase negros perfeitamente penteados, olhos azuis como o céu e muito mais alto que Lucius, de fato, Rodolphus era o garoto mais alto da casa das serpentes. Dizia-se que era o homem mais atraente da escola, mais até que Lucius Malfoy.

Remus e Lily franziram o cenho ao vê-lo, enquanto Malfoy fulminava com o olhar um rapaz lufa-lufa que estava sentado ao lado de seu namorado, o pobre rapaz empalideceu e lhe cedeu lugar.

- O que Lestrange faz aqui Lucius? - sussurrou Remus a seu namorado enquanto este o abraçava possessivamente pela cintura.

- Você já vai descobrir...

A porta voltou a se abrir, deixando Minerva McGonagall entrar. Seu cenho se franziu ao ver o casal. Por que seu aluno preferido teve que ser eleito como companheiro desse veela? Só esperava que o pobre rapazinho não tivesse um futuro negro, tendo em conta a fama dos Malfoy.

- Bom... suas tarefas continuam as mesmas de todos os anos. Os do sétimo ano deverão se encarregar de ensinar aos novos monitores e seguir supervisionando-os de vez em quando - todos concordaram para logo olharem para Lestrange - Se estão se perguntando o porquê da presença do senhor Lestrange... se deve que, como o senhor Malfoy foi eleito Prêmio anual de sua casa, decidiu deixar seu cargo para poder conciliar tantas responsabilidades. Por isso, se nomeou Lestrange como monitor da Sonserina junto com o senhor Snape - se ouviu um "oh" dos presentes - Bem... não vou aborrecê-los mais. Podem começar a ronda.

Todos os alunos se retiraram deixando somente nosso casal de protagonistas.

- Você é premio anual….? - murmurou Remus surpreso, com os olhos abertos como pratos.

- Sim – sorriu com superioridade.

- E porque não me disse? - o abraçou sorridente - Parabéns!

- Nem liguei - encolheu os ombros delicadamente - tive coisas mais importantes em que pensar no verão - disse sorrindo lascivo enquanto apertava e abraçava com paixão seu namorado.

O castanho, completamente ruborizado, correspondeu ao beijo. Ele sabia que Lucius era muito inteligente, mesmo nunca vendo o outro estudar quando estavam juntos, porque estudar era o que menos faziam nesses momentos, mesmo assim a noticia o surpreendeu muito.

Estava muito contente por isso também, pois em sua casa Lily Evans foi eleita como a melhor do ano pela Grifinória. Remus não estava com ciúmes nem coisa parecida, pois sabia que isso trazia muitas responsabilidades a mais, e ele com suas transformações mensais, ser babá de seus amigos, seu cargo como monitor e ainda por cima ter como namorado um possessivo veela era demais para sua pessoa, sem contar que sendo este seu ultimo ano teria exames finais muito difíceis. Espero dar conta de tudo isso...

- A gente devia ir fazer a ronda Luc - o castanho murmurou rompendo o contato com seu namorado.

- Ou poderíamos fica aqui e fazer amor até voltamos para o colégio... - propôs o loiro beijando o pescoço de seu namorado.

Definitivamente espero dar conta de tudo…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Onde você esteve todo este tempo? Te esperamos na cabine. Evans nos disse que você estava fazendo a ronda... mas você não voltou a aparecer nem pra apanhar seu baú - perguntou James de cara fechada.

- Eu... - murmurou ruborizado enquanto retorcia sua túnica.

- Não chateie nosso amigo… se sente o cheiro - disse Sirius cheirando o ar aborrecido.

Remus ficou vermelho até as orelhas. Será verdade mesmo que podia sentir o cheiro? Que vergonha! Tudo por culpa de Lucius…

- Cheiro? – perguntou Peter confuso - Que cheiro?

- Não é obvio - Longbottom zombou - O loiro esteve fazendo das suas com nosso inocente amigo. Se bem que de inocente você já não deve ter mais nada, não é mesmo?

Toda mesa da Grifinória explodiu em gargalhadas, enquanto Alice repreendia seu namorado e Lily fazia o mesmo com seus amigos. Os animagos sorriram, mas por dentro estavam furiosos com o que o rapaz tinha dito... embora sabendo que era verdade... O pobre Remus queria somente que a terra o engolisse.

- Esses grifinórios… resmungou Nott aluno do quinto ano da Sonserina - não podem ficar calados nem na hora da comida? Percebem-se os maus modos.

Snape bufou.

- O que você tem é inveja – disse - porque nós somos tão chatos que não temos nada do que falar durante as refeições.

- Você os está defendendo? - perguntou Rodolphus levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não... somente estou falado o obvio. Além do mais, estou salvando a vida deste idiota. Não vê como Lucius o está olhando?

O loiro se encontrava fulminado o rapaz com o olhar, e ele empalideceu consideravelmente. Lestrange e os companheiros do sétimo ano do loiro sorriram. Era hilário ver a atitude super- protetora que Lucius tinha com seu namorado.

- Quero te lembrar que meu namorado é um grifinório - disse Lucius arrastando as palavras - Então não generalize. Entendeu?

- S-sim e-eu entendi Malfoy - gaguejou o garoto.

- Bom - grunhiu o veela continuando seu jantar, mas mantendo um olho em... seu envergonhado namorado.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

E as aulas começaram normalmente no dia seguinte.

Normal… com os animagos fazendo sua primeira tentativa de separar o casal… que fracassou miseravelmente. Fazendo assim com que James e Sirius ganhassem a primeira detenção do ano e perdendo respectivamente dez pontos para sua casa e ganhando sorrisos zombeteiros das serpentes.

Normal... com Snape gaguejando ruborizado quando Narcisa Black (um ano mais nova que ele) lhe perguntou se ele podia ser seu tutor em poções pelo resto do ano.

"Eu não sou muito boa nessa matéria"… havia dito ela com uma carinha tão tristonha e Severus não teve coragem de negar. Mesmo que isso lhe fizesse usar todo o seu autocontrole quando estivessem juntos.

Normal... com Lucius grunhindo e ameaçando a qualquer ousado que se aproximasse de seu namorado mais do que o normal.

Normal... com Voldy pressionando aos Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, entre outros para se assegurar de que seus filhos lhe fossem fiéis servos uma vez terminado o colégio. Que fique bem claro... torturando e matando a um ou outro sangue ruim ou mestiço. E sobre tudo emocionado uma vez que sua querida Nagini foi mãe de trinta asquerosas serpentes iguais a ela para o orgulho de seu avô Tom.

Normal… com Dumbledore consumindo caramelos de limão enquanto pensava no nome que colocaria na organização que estava criando para lutar contra Tom. E vendo como sua querida Fawkes se regenerava depois de ter se tornado um punhado de cinzas... ai lhe veio a inspiração. Nesse momento seus olhos brilharam de maneira aterrorizante.

E assim chegamos a setembro, data em que nosso casal faria um ano de namoro... como passa o tempo. ú.ù

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- O que faz aqui Remus? - tom carinhoso.

- Pensando...

- Em que, se é que se pode saber?

- Lucius e eu vamos fazer um ano de namoro Lily. E não sei o que lhe dar de presente. Por que… - suspirou abatido - ele tem tudo. O que posso dar a uma pessoa que só com o estalar de dedos tem tudo o que quiser?

Lily fez uma careta, o assunto era mesmo difícil. Porque seu amigo tinha toda a razão... e conhecendo a Malfoy... ele esperaria um presente de acordo com a ocasião. Sem duvida seu amigo tinha uma difícil tarefa pela frente. A não ser...

- Remus… - o garoto a olhou desconsolado - Você não me disse o que Malfoy mais admira em você são suas... - pigarreou desconfortável - sessões de sexo?

Lupin levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Lily... Lucius e eu temos sexo todos os dias. Estou falando de lhe dar um presente original.

- Eu sei... mas você uma vez me disse que ele é... meio masoquista - ambos ficaram vermelhos - Você poderia lhe dar de presente uma sessão de sexo diferente, como ele gosta.

- Como assim...? - perguntou interessado

Lily engoliu em seco. O que não se faz por um amigo, pensou.

- Não sei… talvez pudesse procurar um lugar onde pudesse criar um ambiente romântico, mas que inclua algemas e chicotes. Você entende... Tomara que não tenha ninguém nos ouvindo...

- A sala Precisa… - Remus murmurou.

- Como?...

- Nada amiga - sorriu radiante - Você me deu uma excelente idéia! Obrigado - lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e depois abandonou o lugar todo animado.

A ruiva ficou vendo o lugar por onde desapareceu seu amigo assombrada e completamente ruborizada.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-

Dois dias depois.

- Onde você está me levando?

- Você vai ver… fica aqui e não se mexa.

Minutos depois Lucius Malfoy, que estava com os olhos vendados, era levado ao que lhe pareceu ser um quarto. Quando sua venda foi tirada pode apreciar um quarto com uma grande cama de casal com lençóis negros, um par de algemas grossas estava pendurado tanto na cabeceira quanto nos pés. Ao redor em uma mesa se mostravam alguns objetos de tortura junto com o que parecia ser um traje de couro totalmente vermelho e absolutamente sexy. Sua sobrancelha direita se levantou.

- O que fazemos aqui?

- Aqui é aonde vou te dar seu presente de aniversario... – sorriso - desmaius.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quando Lucius despertou se encontrava algemado na cama e nu. Nada que o assustasse, olhou ao redor e viu seu amor. Sua virilidade despertou exaltada quando pode ver seu namorado vestido com aquele traje de couro vermelho, um chicote em sua mão e com um sorriso que não pressagiava nada de bom... mas sim muito excitante.

- Já acordou...

- Sim... O que você vai fazer com isso? - gemeu.

- O que você acha?

PAF primeira chicotada no peito nu do veela que chiou de dor, mas logo em seguida um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seu rosto. Remus franziu a testa. Era mesmo verdade, seu amor tinha um gosto muito esquisito… PAF… não estava muito seguro de seguir adiante com seu plano… PAF… era uma boa idéia, mas ele não estava completamente de acordo... PAF... que isso de machucar seu namorado seria bom... PAF... mas agora podia comprovar que seu loiro estava desfrutando de tudo com insana satisfação... PAF.

Com um movimento de varinha as algemas desapareceram e Remus se apressou em virar o corpo de Lucius. Seu rosto se contraiu ao ver as marcas e o sangue sobre o peito do veela, mas ele já tinha tudo pensado, lhe daria uma poção quando terminassem e pela manhã não haveria nem rastro disso. As algemas voltaram a sujeitar o corpo pálido e as costas e o traseiro de Lucius receberam mais chicotadas. PAF... Remus sorria divertido ao escutar os gritos e gemidos do homem que pedia mais e mais. E isso o estava excitando cada vez mais e mais.

Uma vez terminado, deixou de lado o chicote e virou Lucius novamente. Sentou-se sobre as pernas do loiro e começou a lamber as gotinhas de sangue que saiam do veela. O lobo dentro dele não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Uma vez terminado ele começou a morder e chupar todo o peito lastimado para depois se ocupar da dura virilidade de Lucius. Não teve piedade, mordeu e chupou alargando o máximo possível o orgasmo.

- Maldição… faz de uma vez - grunhiu retorcendo-se debaixo das caricias de Remus.

- Não… isso é uma tortura se lembra?... - sorriu mostrando todos seus dentes para depois morder sem piedade os testículos do loiro quem gritou de dor.

Quando por fim pode provar os frutos da masturbação se aproximou de Lucius, que buscou os lábios, mas foi-lhe negado. Lambeu e beijou as bochechas enquanto se esfregava sobre o pênis que foi despertando aos poucos.

- Eu quero te beijar…

- Não, os beijos hoje estão proibidos.

O veela grunhiu. Remus sorriu enquanto tirava suas calças com alguma dificuldade. Maldito couro… Uma vez fora da roupa parou na frente de Lucius e quando teve sua total atenção começou a manusear seu próprio membro. Os olhos do outro se arregalaram. Essa era a pior das torturas! Retorceu-se tentando tocar um pedacinho da pele do castanho, mas este não permitiu enquanto continuava gemendo pelo prazer de se tocar. Tendo alguma piedade do suado rapaz algemado se ajoelhou perto do rosto do sonserino e permitiu que ele beijasse e chupasse seu membro. Remus ofegava sem controle enquanto investia nessa ansiosa boca, Lucius soltava gemidos afogados, vitima do prazer que estava experimentando. Continuaram assim até que o orgasmo atingiu o lobisomem. Exausto, se deitou ao lado do corpo pálido e ensanguentado do meio veela.

- Agora vem o melhor - sussurrou desejando o lubrificante que se materializou.

E sem preparação, Remus entrou em Lucius de uma vez. Gritos de puro prazer mesclados com dor se escutaram durante as seguintes TRÊS horas dentro do lugar, até que ambos ficaram exaustos e sem vontade de mover um dedo sequer.

- Esse é o melhor presente de aniversario que você poderia me dar... - murmurou Lucius com os olhos fechados.

Remus sorriu e se acomodou de modo que pudesse lhe dar um terno beijo nos lábios de seu namorado.

- Pensei que beijos não estavam permitidos.

- Eu te falei no dia de hoje. Já passou da meia noite. Então tecnicamente já é outro dia e eu posso te beijar.

Lucius sorriu e atraiu o castanho para um beijo. Tempos depois Remus se levantou e procurou algo em sua túnica, quando o encontrou aproximou um pequeno frasco da boca de seu namorado.

- Bebe isto…

- O que é? - perguntou desconfiado.

- É para as feridas - seu rosto se contraiu ao ver o sangue seco e as marcas das chicotadas - fará com que desapareçam.

- Não quero… - sorriu.

O castanho levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Amanhã a gente tem aula, você não conseguir se mexer direito por causa da dor e nem sentar - brincou.

Fazendo uma careta o loiro assentiu e logo sentiu os efeitos da poção sobre seu corpo.

- A gente tem que fazer isso mais vezes. Não só para comemorar algo… - disse Lucius atraindo Remus para seus braços.

-Você está louco… - murmurou o lobisomem aconchegando-se no peito curado, mas com sangue seco ainda visível.

- Você é que me deixa louco - declarou beijando com ternura os cabelos suados de seu amor.

Logo adormeceram satisfeitos depois do presente mais inesquecível que ambos receberam em sua vida.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: armadilhas e aceitação**_

**Nota tradutor: nossa que masoquistas!**

**Ate breve**

**Quero reviews!**


	14. Armadilhas e aceitação

**Capitulo quatorze: Armadilhas e aceitação**

L&R L&R L&R L&R

- Bbbpppprrr...

Lucius estremeceu e fechou os olhos com força enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração. Snape bufou sorrindo sarcasticamente. Lily Evans franziu a testa olhando o castanho junto a ele com desaprovação. Remus nem se incomodava e sorria malicioso.

- Bbbppprrr...

O veela estremeceu de novo diante desse ronroneio sex (Controle-se não sucumba...).

Os quatro estavam na biblioteca fazendo um trabalho em duplas. Já fazia duas horas, logo depois de uma sessão de amor, Remus havia dito a seu namorado que ele estava tão descontrolado como na primavera e deveria mudar durante este ano, pois neste ano estavam muito ocupados com seus deveres. Por isso nesse momento o veela estava sendo submetido a uma muito dura prova de autocontrole, da qual estava certo que não conseguiria passar se seu namorado continuasse a ronronar dessa maneira.

- Bbbppprrr...

Novo estremecimento, seus poderes veelas começando a sair de seu corpo.

-Você quer para com isso Remus? Aqui não é lugar para jogos sexuais! –resmungou a ruiva.

- Mas... – o castanho fez um biquinho.

- Sim é melhor fazer caso ao que a sangue ruim disse – se apressou Lucius em dizer nem percebendo o pequeno deslize.

- O que você disse?

Lucius empalideceu por uns instantes, mas se recompôs com sua face inexpressiva.

- O que ouviu. Para já com isso...

- Pois muito bem, eu vou parar durante toda a semana se você não se desculpar com Lily por tê-la chamado dessa maneira – resmungou.

Malfoy o olhou alarmado. A leoa levantou a caneta e olhou com superioridade o sonserino à sua frente. Severus sorriu malicioso enquanto negava com a cabeça. Ele merece, pois é um dominado...

- Bom... – resmungou – me desculpe Evans.

- Está desculpado Malfoy.

O loiro rangeu os dentes e fulminou seu namorado com o olhar.

- Bbbbppprrr...

- Chega!

- Perdão... eu paro.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Bom... o plano R fracassou. Se continuarmos assim vamos ter que enumerá-los – resmungou James mal humorado.

- Não se preocupe, já tenho dois aliados na Sonserina que vão me avisar de qualquer deslize do loiro. Isso facilitará as coisas.

- Eu continuo pensando que tudo isso é uma besteira – disse Peter – eles estão apaixonados... Para que separá-los?

Os animagos o olharam escandalizados.

- Eu vou fazer de conta que você não falou isso... Eles NÃO podem ficar juntos porque isso é o rompimento de uma das leis dos Marotos, esse Malfoy está mudando nosso amigo – disse Sirius.

- Sim... - James acrescentou – Ontem ele me disse que não me emprestaria a tarefa. Me disse pra usar um pouco do meu minúsculo cérebro.

- Por isso é que não podemos permitir que continue esse namoro com o sonserino. Quebra todas as nossas regras.

- Se não me falha a memória, até pouco tempo atrás você estava babando no Lestrange – Peter espetou.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto! – exaltou-se Sirius ruborizado – eu não seria capaz de manter uma relação formal com nenhum deles.

- Ok – Peter suspirou – mas eu continuo achando que isso vai ser uma grande perda de tempo.

- Nossos planos sempre dão certo, assim não há nada que temer – James disse com superioridade.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Oi Lucius... A gente pode conversar?

Bellatrix Black o parou no meio do corredor em frente da biblioteca, sorrindo de maneira estranha. Malfoy fez um sinal para Severus o esperar e fixou seus olhos na mulher. Ela lhe tomou por um braço e o afastou do moreno.

- O que você quer? – resmungou.

- Bom eu...

& Próximo dali&

- Psiu...

Sirius parou franzindo a testa. Os demais Peter, James, Remus e Lily (que para satisfação de James andava junto com eles) pararam olhando desconcertados para o de olhos azuis.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Paddy? – Remus perguntou.

- Vocês ouviram isso?

Os demais já estavam duvidando de sua saúde mental.

- Psiu...

Desta vez todos ouviram e Sirius foi quem se aproximou de uma armadura que estava neste corredor para descobrir seu irmão caçula Régulus e sua prima Narcisa escondidos atrás dela.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Nós viemos te buscar para te fazer um relatório – Régulus sussurrou com os olhos brilhando pela excitação. Isso de ser detetive o agradava muito.

- Relatório? – Remus estranhou.

Sirius se remexeu desconfortável em seu lugar e fez sinal para seus parentes ficarem calados.

- Mas isso é importante primo! – Narcisa exclamou – Bella está tramando algo com Lucius.

- Com meu Lucius?

- Sim – disse Régulus afirmando freneticamente com a cabeça – estava muito estranha hoje e disse que "Desta vez não passa loiro" – disse imitando a voz esganiçada de sua prima – acho que ela planeja seduzir seu namorado. E como Lucius e ela tiveram um passado... não acho que lhe custe mito. - sorriu malicioso.

James e Sirius sorriram com as palavras do pequeno Lily empalideceu enquanto os olhos de Remus se entrecerravam perigosamente.

- Onde eles estão?

Narcisa e Régulus deram um pulo diante do tom e com mãos tremulas assinalaram o corredor bem próximo onde eles estavam.

Remus partiu em grandes passadas para o lugar seguido por seus amigos. As serpentes Black decidiram não presenciar o ato. Caso algo acontecesse...

Quando os grifinórios chegaram Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Black estavam no meio do corredor se beijando apaixonadamente sendo observados por Severus Snape que tinha uma cara de total desconcerto.

- Eu não te disse! – exclamou um Sirius muito emocionado.

- Isso mesmo! Essa estúpida serpente não te quer! – gritou James sorridente.

Estavam por continuar com suas maldades quando um terrível ruído os interrompeu. Bellatrix tinha se separado de Lucius com o lábio sangrando e olhando para o loiro assustada e deslocada. Lucius por sua parte lhe olhava como se fosse matá-la a qualquer momento.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo idiota? – disse a sonserina.

- A pergunta aqui, sua vaca é... O que pretende ao me beijar sem meu consentimento?

- Isso eu também quero saber – chegou a seus ouvidos a voz muito calma de Remus Lupin. Perigosa, porque seus olhos brilhantes e seu corpo tenso demonstravam que estava a beira de cometer assassinato.

- Eu estava demonstrando ao meu companheiro de casa... – disse a muito ousada vaca acariciando o braço de Lucius. Uma ação bastante imprudente tendo em conta que depois de amanhã era lua cheia e que o veela estava por demais furioso –... que eu sou melhor que uma escória como você. Um maldito grifinório, pobretão, mestiço e amigo de sangue ruins – disse com todo o desdém que pode.

Puderam ouvir como Lily e Severus prendiam a respiração enquanto os podres veelas de Lucius disparavam. Bella gemeu quando uma mão em forma de garra agarrou seus pulsos separando-a do loiro. Seu rosto empalideceu quando viu a expressão furiosa no belo rosto e o brilho assassino nos olhos prateados.

- Como você se atreve em insultar meu namorado? – disse - Você que não é melhor que a maldita lula gigante que vive no lago que rodeia o colégio?

- Como você se atreve? – disse a morena apontando para Remus – este ser asqueroso não é melhor do que eu! Gente como ele somente serve para ser torturado e assassinado por ter sangue trouxa! – disse arriscando ainda mais a sua vida.

Sacou sua varinha disposta a lançar uma maldição no castanho, mas se viu arrojada contra a parede por uma força estranha. Seus olhos se abriram em terror ao ver como a beleza de Lucius aumentava e seu corpo começava a brilhar igualmente aos olhos de cor prateada. Ela mal conseguia respirar e seu desespero aumentou mais ainda.

- Lupin faça alguma coisa ou ele vai matá-la! – gritou Severus. Não para ajudar a vaca, mas sim por seu amigo. Ele não merecia ir pra Azkaban só porque essa estúpida e caprichosa Black não aceitava sua relação com o grifinório.

Os mesmos pensamentos passaram pela mente do castanho, então mordendo o lábio inferior, pôs uma de suas mãos no ombro do meio veela e a outra na cintura e o fez dar meia volta.

- Luc, já chega –disse tranquilamente.

- Mas ela te insultou e intentou te atacar... – resmungou sem apartar os olhos da cada vez mais azul Bellatrix.

- Eu sei - o obrigou a olhá-lo – e ela pagará por isso, mas você não merece se prejudicar por causa dessa louca. Solta ela, por favor.

Só isto bastou para que Lucius dominasse seus instintos e a sonserina caiu sentada no chão levando uma mão ao peito e buscando respirar todo o ar que fosse possível. Malfoy se aproximou dela e a morena levantou os olhos ainda com uma marca de terror.

- Que seja está à última vez que você faz isso sua vaca – disse –Remus é meu namorado, o único que amo e com quem viverei o resto da minha vida. Que isto fique bem claro, se você voltar a tentar fazer algo assim... não viverá para contar.

A morena assentiu freneticamente olhando ainda mais aterrorizada, se é que era possível, ao veela.

- Some daqui Bellatrix – Remus lhe disse friamente.

A garota gemeu lastimosamente e como pode se levantou e saiu correndo rumo a sua sala comum. Empurrou aos grifinórios em sua fuga, que pouco a pouco estavam saindo de seu estado de estupor de sentidos que significava estar submetido aos encantos veela.

O castanho suspirou apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de seu namorado. O outro, ainda furioso, respirou várias vezes para se acalmar e com uma mão no queixo de Remus o obrigou a olhá-lo.

- Eu nunca te enganaria. Você sabe não é?

Lupin sorriu para seu namorado e o atraiu para um beijo apaixonado. Nojo foi a única coisa que sentiu quando a garota Black o havia beijado. Mas decidiu continuar com beijo para depois lhe dar uma lição. Por um momento se assustou quando percebeu que Remus foi testemunha disso.

No entanto, viu que a raiva que o licantropo demonstrava vendo a cena, não era dirigida a ele e sim a ela. Tranquilizou-se ao notar que seu namorado sabia muito bem que, sendo ele um veela nunca poderia desejar nem sequer compartilhar um beijo com alguém que não Remus Lupin. Um forte pigarro os trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que ele nunca vai te enganar? E o que vimos a pouco com minha prima não foi real?

Lucius lhe deu um olhar furioso, mas para sua surpresa foi Lily Evans que saiu em seu resgate.

- Será possível que vocês ainda não entenderam? – bufou exasperada – Malfoy é um veela. Os veelas não têm desejos por ninguém somente por seus companheiros.

- É verdade rapazes. Eu não posso desconfiar de Luc. Ele já demonstrou que me ama tanto quanto eu amo a ele. Entenderam?

Os animagos grunhiram, mas concordaram com a cabeça. Agora sim entendiam... por mais planos que fizessem nada poderiam fazer para que esses dois terminassem sua relação. Não com tanto amor no meio. Isso sem contar com os instintos tanto do homem lobo como do veela que os unia ainda mais, se possível.

- Além do mais, todos nós sabemos que sua prima é uma piranha – disse Severus com desdém.

A maioria tinha se esquecido da sua presença no local, então o olharam de um modo estranho. Sirius só encolheu os ombros em uma atitude indiferente. Não lhe ofendia em nada esses comentários sobre sua prima, mesmo em se tratando de Snivellus. Ele faz isso somente pra me aborrecer...

- Mas me diga uma coisa Severus... – Remus disse franzindo a testa – Por que os encantos veela não te afetaram? Está é a segunda vez que você me avisa para deter Lucius quando seus poderes estão no máximo.

Severus fez uma careta sarcástica, mas foi Lucius quem respondeu.

- Primeiro de tudo, isso não foi o máximo de meu poder – Remus levantou uma sobrancelha – e segundo Severus tem o dom da oclumência e também se ajuda com uma poção. Assim quando perco o controle de meus poderes ele fecha sua mente e com a poção é quase imune dependendo do grau de poder que eu liberar.

- E por que você faz isso? – Peter se interessou.

Os sonserinos o olharam com desdém e os grifinórios puseram os olhos em branco.

- Porque na Sonserina não dormimos em bando como vocês – espetou – eu divido o quarto com Lucius. E estou mais exposto aos poderes e não quero ficar como um idiota dizendo besteiras cada vez que ele se descontrola ou experimente seus poderes.

- Ah...

- Há outra coisa que quero saber... – disse Remus de repente com a testa mais franzida – É verdade que você teve um caso com Bellatrix?

Lucius o olhou escandalizado.

- De onde você tirou essa estúpida idéia? – exclamou – Ela é uma das últimas pessoas das quais eu me aproximaria com motivos românticos! Nem debaixo de uma porção de amor!

- Ou seja, era mentira... – disse olhando pra Sirius com raiva.

- Hei não me olha assim! Eu não tive nada a ver com isso!

- Mas são rumores que se escutam por ai... – disse Lily interrogante, olhando para Lucius.

- Eu sei que falam de mim pelos corredores do colégio – disse o loiro arrastando as palavras – mas nem a metade deles é verdade. E obviamente que eu tenha tido algo com essa piranha é mentira.

- Foi ela quem começou a espalhar esses rumores, Narcisa me disse que ela fazia pra deixar claro que você era dela – Severus confessou fazendo uma de suas caretas sarcásticas.

- É muito piranha mesmo... – grunhiu Remus enfadado – o que eu queria era que em uma noite de lua cheia eu a encontrasse para lhe dar uma mordidinha... – sorriu malicioso.

Lucius imitou seu sorriso e os demais empalideceram. Uma idéia cruzou a mente de todos ao mesmo tempo.

Que eles foram feitos um para o outro.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: contando fatos importantes**_

**Nota tradutor: sinceramente Bellatrix sempre foi uma vaca pra mim... sério nunca gostei dela :p**

**Quero reviews**

**Ate breve!**


	15. Contando fatos importantes

**Capitulo quinze: Contando fatos importantes**

- Por que você está tão feliz?

- Porque Lily finalmente aceitou ter um encontro com James. Se tudo der certo antes do Hallowen eles já estarão namorando.

- E este é o motivo de sua alegria – disse com desdém – se eu soubesse que uma amiga minha está a ponto de namorar Potter eu ficaria muito preocupado isso sim.

- Mas você odeia James – disse irritado – quero te lembrar que ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. E eu acho muito bom que ele namore Lily.

- Tudo bem... Vamos ver se assim a ruiva deixa Rodolphus em paz.

- Como é?

- É que ela esteve atrás de Lestrange desde final do ano passado.

- Ah...

Remus franziu a testa ao ver seus amigos se aproximarem com uma atitude muito suspeita. James e Sirius sentaram-se ao lado do castanho.

- Oi Moony.

- Oi rapazes... – saudou receoso.

- Bem... estamos aqui porque você nos deve algo – Sirius começou.

- Eu...?

- Sim você... como a gente aceitou seu namoro com Malfoy, agora você nos deve algo.

- E posso saber o que seria esse "algo"? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Queremos a senha da Sonserina – disseram juntos com seus sorrisos maliciosos.

- Ah não! Eu sabia que você iam pedir algo desse gênero! – negou com a cabeça – Lucius já tinha me avisado que se eu desse a senha haveria consequências.

- Não é para nada de mal! E como você deixa se intimidar por seu namorado? – James exclamou.

- Eu não me deixo intimidar – resmungou – e só que... ele tem razão. Vocês querem que eu acredite que querem a senha para algo bom.

- Bom... pode ser que não seja para algo muito "bom", mas precisamos ajustar as contas com Snivellus.

- Outra vez!?

- Sim e dessa vez é importante. Régulus acaba de me revelar uma coisa desconcertante – Sirius fez uma careta.

- E o que é?

- Snape está atrás de Narcisa – sussurrou James no ouvido de Remus.

- Ah...

- Então... você vai nos dizer a senha? – cara de bom moço e tom inocente.

- Não! – taxativo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Não... eu me recuso – resmungou – Já é demais que nas minhas férias de Natal tenha que visitar uns grifinórios e ainda sair com eles para quem sabe onde.

- Não seja mal humorado Malfoy você vai se divertir – disse Lily.

- Eu já fui ver um filme e foi genial – disse Peter.

Lucius os olhou receoso.

- O que é um filme? Eu não conheço nada no Mundo Mágico que tenha esse nome.

- É que no mundo mágico não há nada disso – Remus disse mordendo o lábio inferior nervoso.

Os olhos do loiro se abriram como pratos.

- Ah não! Isso é que não! Eu não vou ao mundo dos trouxas! Nunca fui e não vais ser essa a primeira vez!

- Por favor... – disse Remus com aquela carinha que deixava o veela louco.

Horas depois...

- Você vai ter que se esforçar muito para me compensar isto – Lucius resmungou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Claro meu amor – disse Remus beijando seu namorado – tudo o que você quiser...

Os olhos do sonserino brilharam maliciosos.

- Eca! - disse Sirius fazendo uma careta de asco – Não falem dessas coisas na nossa frente. Já fazemos muito aceitando a relação de vocês dois para que nos criem certas imagens mentais – James o apoiou freneticamente com a cabeça.

Remus ficou ruborizado e abaixou a cabeça, Lucius olhou com desdém o de olhos azuis.

- E o que a gente faz nesse "cinema"? – perguntou enrugando seu aristocrático nariz.

- Vamos ver uma projeção de imagens numa tela gigante – disse Lily – e eu já tenho as entradas, vamos ver King Kong.

- King Kong? E o que é isso? – Peter quis saber.

- É sobre um gorila gigante que se apaixona por uma mulher humana – Lily deu uma resumida.

- Um gorila gigante? – disse Lucius enrugando a testa – E para que quero ver um gorila gigante se já tenho Crabble e Goyle?

Os grifinórios o olharam surpresos por uns segundos para depois começarem a rir como loucos. Lucius os olhou como se eles estivessem loucos.

- Eu não acredito Malfoy! – James disse ainda rindo – acaba de fazer uma piada!

Os olhos prateados se entrecerraram e um sorriso tentava escapar de seus lábios.

- Bom então vamos entrar – Lily disse quando se recuperou da crise de risos.

Todos concordaram. Antes de entrar na sala Remus deteve seu namorado e o beijou.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou.

- Eu também...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Remus – James gemeu – Por favor, me ajuda com este capitulo. Não consigo entender e o mais certo é que vai cair nos N.I.E.M's de poções..

- E por que você não pede a Lily? – perguntou sem olhá-lo, com seus olhos fixos no livro de Aritmacia.

- Eu já tentei, mas ela disse que sou um caso perdido. Ela não tem um pingo de paciência comigo – James quase soluçou.

- Tudo bem...

L& R L&R Nessa mesma noite. L&R L&R L&R L&R

- Eu senti muita saudade – foi a primeira coisa que Lucius disse depois de beijar seu namorado como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Luc a gente se viu há duas horas...

- Mas estamos na primavera... você sabe como eu fico – disse beijando seu pescoço e soltando os botões da camisa do castanho.

Remus suspirou e sorriu para seu namorado, o ajudando a tirar a roupa.

- A gente tem que andar depressa, eu tenho que estudar.

O veela só grunhiu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Esse foi o último... –Lily suspirou – E vocês como foram?

James, Peter e Sirius a olharam com uma expressão lúgubre.

- Não pode ter sido tão mau rapazes – Remus lhes consolou – Eu tenho certeza que vocês passaram.

- Você não deveria contar mentiras Lupin.

Os grifinórios se voltaram para encontrar com Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange (que olhava Sirius intensamente), Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape (que tinha falado) e Lucius Malfoy.

- Eu não estou mentindo. Eu os ajudei a estudar e sei que foram aprovados – resmungou.

- Isso não garante nada – replicou Severus – pois o pequeno cérebro desses três já está saturado depois de estudarem para o segundo exame.

Os sonserinos riram. Lucius tinha o olhar fixo em seu namorado. Eu adoro quando ele fica com essa carinha de bravo!

- E você Snivellus? – disse James sorrindo malicioso – nós não somos um rato de biblioteca como você.

PAF!

- Ai! – reclamou massagenado a cabeça. Onde o livro de sua namorada o tinha acertado – E por que você fez isso?!

- Não quero brigas!

- Ele começou!

- E você continuou! Nós já não somos mais crianças. Dentro de duas semanas nos graduamos!

Aquilo pareceu acalmar os ânimos. Tocou fundo a todos os presentes diante da realidade das palavras de Evans. Dentro de uma semana diriam adeus a Hogwarts e teriam que enfrentar a dura realidade que seria viver fora das paredes do castelo. Os sonserinos decidiram ir embora... olhando maliciosos os grifinórios é claro.

Porém, um se deteve. Lucius Malfoy abraçou seu namorado para lhe dar um beijo que deixou todos alucinados. Quando se separam Remus lhe sorriu, então o loiro pegou sua mão para saírem praticamente correndo para sabe lá onde.

- O que foi isso? – Dolohov perguntou.

- A primavera... – Severus e Lily responderam juntos.

Aquilo desconcertou mais ainda as serpentes. Os Marotos fizeram uma careta de asco. Não precisavam dessa imagem mental!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A formatura foi esplêndida, muitos alunos não aguentaram e choraram com o emotivo discurso do diretor. Tanto Lucius como Remus receberam prêmios de honra por seus feitos no colégio. James e Sirius passaram em todas as matérias com excelentes notas (as necessária para estudarem Aurologia), mas as honras não lhe foram permitidas por causa de tantos castigos pelas regras quebradas durante sua trajetória em Hogwarts.

- Então... você vai ir viver com a serpente? – James perguntou receoso.

Já estavam nas carruagens que os levaria a Hogsmead. Os animagos tentavam digerir essa desconcertante notícia.

- Sim rapazes. Desde o ano passado que Lucius me propôs e eu aceitei.

- Obrigado por nos dizer "agora" – disse Sirius sarcástico.

- Eu não queria lhes aborrecer com isso e também não queria que vocês tentassem me dissuadir. A decisão está tomada. Ele é um veela e não pode viver separado de mim. E eu também não poso viver sem ele... eu o amo

Os animagos fizeram uma careta de dor ante essas palavras.

- Se essa é a tua decisão... – James suspirou.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Bem vindo a nossa casa... – saudou Lucius abraçando seu namorado.

Remus suspirou.

Pressinto que a partir de agora as coisas não serão tão fáceis...

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: uniões**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Sem mais... só quero comentários...**

**Ate breve!**


	16. Uniões

**Capitulo dezesseis: Uniões**

Dois anos depois da formatura...

-Não! Eu me recuso a ir a lugar repleto de grifinórios.

- Lucius, meus melhores amigos vão se casar. Não posso faltar.

- E dai? Eu não suportaria permanecer todo um dia rodeado de grifinórios. Tem compaixão de mim... – gemeu.

- Você não vai ser o único sonserino lá. Régulus e Narcisa vão estar ali e Snape também.

Lucius o olhou desconfiado.

- Não seja mentiroso... O que Severus vai fazer no casamento de Potter e Evans?

- Lily disse que é por causa de uma aposta que fizeram Severus lhe disse que ela terminaria ficando com James, mas nesse momento ela o "odiava". Então decidiram que se ela ficasse com James e ele com Narcisa cada um iria ao casamento do outro.

- Isso é estúpido...

- Mas é verdade. Você vai comigo? – disse fazendo um terno biquinho.

Lucius bufou. Maldita herança! Porque como veela não poderia negar nada para Remus. Muito menos quando ele fazia este gesto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Severus…

-Lucius…

-Ah vamos! – Remus disse exasperado – é um casamento... mudem essas caras. Viemos aqui para nos divertir.

- Fale isso por você Lupin. Eu não vejo nada de divertido estar em contato com tantos grifinórios bêbados e alegres.

- Ninguém está bêbado... – ante as sobrancelhas levantadas acrescentou –... ainda. Mas para isso se vem a uma festa não é?

- Somente as pessoas vulgares vão a uma festa pra isso... –Lucius replicou.

Remus bufou e se afastou irritado desse par de mal humorados. Pelo menos consegui que ele viesse. Se consolou. Enquanto ele se afastava Régulus (que tinha acabado de se formar em Hogwarts) e Narcisa se aproximaram dos sonserinos.

- Oi Malfoy. Severus... – sorriu dengosa. O moreno ruborizou-se.

- Ei pessoal! – saudou um demasiado alegre pequeno Black, fazendo com que o resto o olhasse suspeitosamente. Uma vez que terminou o colégio Régulus decidiu que não queria regressar para sua casa se convertendo em outro Black rebelde e abrigado debaixo do teto da Mansão Potter. E pelo que parecia viver tanto tempo com os ainda-não-tão-maduros Sirius e James estava afetando seu caráter.

- Como vai? – Lucius falou cortês. Severus tinha emudecido com a aparição da loira.

- Bem, muito bem! Feliz com esse casamento!

Lucius fez uma careta. Confiava que esse Black não seria outra desonra para a família. Mas ao que parece tinha se enganado.

- Narcisa o que você faz aqui? Vem quero te apresentar alguém – Sirius disse aparecendo de quem sabe onde.

- Eu estou bem aqui Sirius – disse ela irritada.

- É claro que não está... vem vamos – e a arrastou até deixá-la com outros grifinórios. Nem louco ia permitir que ela ficasse perto de Snivellus sabendo o que ele sentia por ela. E para seu horror parece que era correspondido.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Lucius, temos que conversar – disse seriamente o senhor Malfoy um dia, quando seu primogênito pode se separar de seu namorado para visitá-los.

- Fala pai.

- Se trata de seu futuro filho. É necessário que você se case e eu já tenho a candidata. E além do mais... sua mãe já começou os preparativos para que o casamento se realize dentro de um mês. Só falta que você lhe peça a mão e em dois meses se casam.

Lucius estava em choque. Tinha escutado bem? Seu pai acabava de lhe dizer que deveria se casar com quem sabe que mulher? Era a hora de dizer a verdade (NA: vocês não se enganaram... depois de tantos anos o loiro ainda não tinha dito a verdade a seus pais... que Remus era seu companheiro).

- Pai eu... não posso fazer isso. Tem algo que devo lhe contar. Eu já encontrei meu companheiro de enlace.

- E você acha que eu não sei? – disse com desdém – Por favor, Lucius. Você é meu filho e te conheço muito bem, ainda mais com esse comportamento veela. Mas mesmo que o próprio Salazar venha me pedir, não vou deixar que você se case com este mestiço.

O semblante normalmente pálido de Lucius ficou ainda mais ao ouvir essas palavras. Deveria saber que mesmo não dizendo a verdade a seus pais eles descobririam. Mas por essa ele não esperava...

- Mas ele é meu companheiro de enlace! Você não pode me proibir de ficar a seu lado! – exclamou se rebelando pela primeira vez contra seu pai. Lhe afastar de seu companheiro era a pior coisa que poderiam lhe fazer, isso o mataria.

- Não levante a voz para mim Lucius, em dois meses você vai se casar com Narcisa Black e ponto final!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- E o que vamos fazer? – Remus perguntou a beira do pranto quando Lucius lhe contou sobre seu casamento com Narcisa.

- Não se preocupe meu amor – disse Lucius muito calmo bebendo um liquido de consistência duvidosa. –eu já falei com Narcisa e nenhum de nós dois queremos esse casamento. E eu já tenho um plano.

- E você acha que vai dar certo? – perguntou cético – você tá muito tranquilo.

- É claro que vai dar certo. Nem sequer Merlin poderá nos separar se eu consigo – disse se aproximando sedutoramente de seu namorado. Lucius sentou sobre as pernas de Remus começando a beijá-lo abrindo sua túnica.

- Lucius agora não tenho vontade – disse tentado parar essas mãos travessas – corremos o risco de que nos separem – uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

- Não fica assim precioso. Eu já te falei que já resolvi tudo – o consolou enquanto deixava sair um pouco de seus, já controlados, poderes veela – vamos ficar esta noite nos amando e amanhã a gente se preocupa com o que pode acontecer.

Remus cedeu, depois de tudo, não poderia fazer nada diante do encanto veela que seu namorado estava deixando sair.

Com rapidez se desfizeram das roupas. O castanho deitou seu namorado no amplo sofá de sua casa em Veneza e começou a beijá-lo como sabia que o loiro gostava. Mordeu os mamilos enquanto descia uma mão para masturbar o loiro que não tardou em gemer de satisfação. Com os encantos veela ao máximo, a urgência de Remus em possuir o corpo debaixo de si era muita. Então depois de preparar Lucius uns instantes o penetrou de uma só vez. Esperou somente uns minutinhos para que seu amante se adaptasse a invasão e começou a se mover no ritmo que conheciam e os deixava loucos. Depois vários minutos nesse movimento erótico ambos alcançaram o êxtase. Ficaram ofegantes e satisfeitos. Como toda vez que faziam amor.

Lucius recebeu o peso do corpo de seu amor com um grande sorriso ao estilo Malfoy.

- Tudo vai ficar bem agora meu amor – sussurrou antes de cair num sono tranquilo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Três semanas depois...

- Tudo está resolvido Remus – disse o loiro entrando com um radiante sorriso no estúdio de sua casa – você só tem que comprar uma bela túnica. Nosso casamento já está chegando.

- Ah...? – foi a única coisa que pôde perguntar diante da surpresa que a declaração do meio veela lhe causou.

- Isso mesmo... – disse lhe beijando a testa. –Você se lembra que te disse que tinha um plano infalível? Pois bem, eu já o coloquei em prática e deu resultados.

- E o plano era...?

- Um plano que nem o próprio Merlin poderia destruir. O dia em que te contei o que meu pai me disse, tomei uma poção fertilizante e logo fizemos amor. Estou esperando um filho seu Remus. E meu pai não pode permitir que nasça um bastardo na família. Então ele não teve alternativa que aceitar. Nos casamos em um mês e meio –sorriu.

Remus somente o olhou.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Valle de Godric

Lily e os animagos olhavam para Remus esperando que a qualquer momento ele falasse que era uma piada. Mas os minutos se passaram e ele não dizia nada...

- Ora... - disse Lily – parece até uma novela trouxa. Onde a protagonista má fica grávida do mocinho para obrigá-lo a se casar com ela...

Remus sorriu diante das incoerências que sua amiga dizia. Sabia que ela iria reagir assim. O que o preocupava era a falta de reação de Sirius e James.

- Vocês vão ter um filho? – Peter quis saber.

- Sim.

- Com Malfoy... – Sirius disse.

- Isso mesmo.

- E vocês vão se casar... – disse dessa vez James.

- Dentro de um mês, e estão todos convidados.

- James, Sirius! – Remus e Lily gritaram ao ver os animagos desmaiados.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

O dia do casamento...

- Por que a gente tem que ir? Eu não quero... – James resmungou.

- Porque é o casamento do seu melhor amigo. Ele veio ao nosso e a gente deve isso a ele.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa... – disse Sirius – essa festa vai ser uma reunião de Comensais da Morte.

Lily os olhou irritada enquanto Peter se mexia incomodo com as palavras de Sirius (NA: por que será?).

- Vocês têm que fazer isso pelo seu amigo. A gente não vai demorar muito na festa.

- Dá no mesmo – resmungaram Sirius e James emburrados.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Oi rapazes – disse Remus alegre ao se aproximar do lugar onde os grifinórios estavam reunidos.

Os animagos o olharam de cara fechada.

- Oi Remus. Parabéns de novo "senhor Malfoy" – disse Lily sorridente.

Remus sorriu.

- Não fale assim – James estremeceu.

- Me diga uma coisa Moony. Era necessário convidar tanta gente? Até meus pais estão aqui – disse Sirius com asco.

- Eu não conheço nem a metade dessa gente – encolheu os ombros – minha sogra disse que era preciso. Não são todos os dias que se casa o único herdeiro da fortuna e sobrenome Malfoy. São coisas da alta sociedade.

- Você se dá bem com ela? – Peter perguntou.

- Ah sim, ela está encantada com o fato de que vai ser avó. O que me olha feio é meu sogro. Mas acho que ele sabe que nada disso é minha culpa. Lucius é um veela e faria qualquer coisa pra gente ficar juntos.

- Mesmo assim, eu preferia que ele tivesse casado com Narcisa – disse Sirius ganhando olhares reprovadores de Lily e Remus.

- Não liga pra ele Remus – disse Lily e viu o anel de casamento na mão de Remus – céus seu anel deve custar mais que todos os meus bens juntos.

O castanho sorriu envergonhado. Era uma jóia esplêndida na verdade. Um anel de ouro, como não poderia deixar de ser, simulava uma serpente que se enroscava várias vezes sobre si mesma, os olhos eram pequenos rubis e algumas das escamas da serpente eram de ouro branco. Um trabalho magnífico Remus tirou o anel e o entregou a ruiva para que ela lesse o que estava escrito por dentro em runas.

- Unidos por toda a eternidade – leu.

- Sim, agradando a todos ou não – disse Lucius aparecendo de repente para abraçar seu marido pela cintura.

Os animagos o fulminaram com o olhar.

- Parabéns Malfoy a festa está muito bonita – disse Lily educadamente para aliviar a tensão do ambiente.

- Obrigado Potter. Suponho que eu devo te dar os parabéns também, mesmo não achando a menor graça, Remus me disse que você vai trazer outro Potter ao mundo.

Remus o olhou seu esposo com reprovação, mas Lily sorriu.

- Melhor um Potter que um Malfoy – disse Sirius.

- Eu quero te lembrar que esse Malfoy que está a caminho também é meu filho Padfoot – Remus resmungou.

- Não liga pra isso não Lupin. Você sabe muito bem que seu amigo tem a sensibilidade de um verme igual o cérebro...

Esta geniosa replica não poderia vir de ninguém mais que Severus Snape que se aproximava do grupo com uma radiante Narcisa pendurada em seu braço.

- Snivellus... – murmuraram James e Sirius.

- Como estão os esposos? – Narcisa perguntou alegre não percebendo os olhares de ódio entre os sonserinos e os grifinórios.

- Muito bem Narcisa – disse Remus sem se incomodar, já estava acostumado com esse comportamento de seus amigos –desfrutando de quem deveria ser seu marido. –brincou.

Ela riu divertida.

- Que sorte. Mas você sabe que eu prefiro os morenos – disse apertando o agarre em Severus. Este toque fez com que o moreno desviasse o olhar dos leões e pousasse na sorridente Narcisa. Não pode evitar fica ruborizado.

- E isso significa...? – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de interrogação.

- Que provavelmente o próximo casamento vai ser o meu.

Sirius empalideceu.

- O que você disse...?

- Você é devagar quase parando não é verdade Black? – disse Lucius arrastando as palavras - sua prima vai ser uma Snape.

A palidez do animago aumentou e bebeu de um só gole o uísque de fogo que tinha na mão e foi procurar mais. Oh Merlin, faça com que este dia passe depressa...

E como se os Deuses estivessem zangados com Sirius, perto das bebidas encontrou alguém que definitivamente NÃO queria ver.

- Black.

- Lestrange.

- Se divertindo?

- Não, meu melhor amigo acaba de se casar com alguém que não suporto. E se isso fosse pouco, minha querida prima me disse que quer se casar com meu pior inimigo do colégio – resmungou.

- Sua prima Bellatrix e eu nos casamos em dois meses.

Sirius o olhou surpreso.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou baixinho.

- Nossos pais já decidiram - encolheu os ombros sem olhá-lo.

Sirius Black terminou seu drinque e saiu da festa sem se despedir de ninguém. Essa foi a pior notícia que tinha recebido nesse dia.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Já estamos unidos para sempre... – Lucius sussurrou abraçando Remus pelas costas.

- Sim... e ainda não acredito.

- Pode acreditar meu amor. Agora ninguém vai poder nos separar eu te prometo – disse possessivamente com os olhos brilhantes.

- Você fala como se alguém quisesse fazer isso. Sua mãe já me suporta e seu pai está resignado. Quem mais poderia se intrometer?

- A gente nunca sabe Remus... a gente nunca sabe...

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: o pequeno Draco**_

**Nota tradutor...**

**Nunca se sabe não é?!**

**Quero reviews**

**Ate breve!**


	17. O pequeno Draco

**Capitulo dezessete: O pequeno Draco.**

- Você quer algo Lucius?

Lucius fulminou seu esposo com o olhar

- Sim... que este bebê nasça logo - resmungou.

Remus sorriu e depois suspirou abatido. Se aproximou de seu marido, que estava sentado em um grande sofá, o abraçou e beijou sua cabeça.

- Mas ainda faltam cinco meses Lucius. E você já passou pela pior parte da gravidez. Agora será mais tranquilo.

- Se não fosse porque meu pai ter tentado me casar com Narcisa o grávido seria você e não eu, nunca faria essa besteira. Um Malfoy não foi feito para gestar um filho - resmungou.

- Nisso estamos de acordo meu amor. Mas eu também não posso gerar um bebê. O lobo não teria permitido.

- Eu não acho isso - disse o loiro se acomodando no abraço de Remus. Gostava que o mimassem ainda mais agora que estava nesse estado - o lobo sempre se rende ao meu encanto veela. Então, se o bebê tem meu sangue, penso que ele não se molestaria.

- Pode ser... mas seria perigoso durante as transformações -disse melancólico.

- Não pensa mais nisto - levantou a cabeça para beijá-lo - Agora teremos Draco e se passará muito tempo até que pensemos em ter outro.

- Draco?

- Sim o nome do bebê.

- Draco...? É um tanto... estranho.

- Mas é perfeito para um Malfoy. É um nome poderoso.

- Sim... é bonito - se resignou, brigar com Lucius grávido era de antemão uma batalha perdida - mas e se for uma menina?

- NÃO vai ser uma menina - disse com desdém - meu primogênito deve ser um homem. Para continuar nosso legado. E depois podem vir às fêmeas.

- O que você quiser amor, o que você quiser.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- ARGH! Maldito elfo!

Remus suspirou. As crises de raiva de seu marido eram cada vez piores. Por sorte seu caráter era muito tranquilo e nem com a lua cheia próxima conseguia fazer entrar a razão na cabeça de seu gravidíssimo veela. Aos seis meses de gestação, Lucius já tinha castigado a todos os elfos da casa, amaldiçoado os quatros ventos e enfeitiçado os poucos visitantes que ainda tinham. Conclusão... neste último mês não tinham saído de casa e muito menos recebido visitas. Ninguém queria lidar com o sonserino com exceção (obrigatória) de Remus.

- O que houve agora meu amor? – perguntou tranquilamente entrando no escritório do loiro.

- Nada! Só que eu estou rodeado de incompetentes! Pedi uma maldita xícara de chocolate morno e estes estúpidos elfos me trouxeram fervendo!

Remus voltou a suspirar e olhou no lugar onde sua elfinha estava dando cabeçadas com o chocolate liquido derramado em sua pequena roupa.

- Você está bem Sofi?

- Sim senhor Remus – ele tinha pedido expressamente ser chamado assim pelos elfos que atendiam na casa de Veneza. Pois tanto ele como Lucius eram "senhor Malfoy" e não queria confusões – mas Sofi cometeu um erro senhor. Mereço um castigo – a trêmula elfinha continuou com a tarefa de bater sua cabeça na parede. Com um suspiro Remus a deteve.

-Está tudo bem Sofi. Você já sabe como o senhor Malfoy está alterado pelo seu estado. Anda... - a empurrou –... vai fazer mais chocolate.

- Como em meu estado? – resmungou aborrecido.

- Sim meu amor – disse recolhendo os cacos da xícara quebrada do chão – você está um pouco... irritável por causa da gravidez.

- Eu não estou irritável – resmungou irritado – somente queria um maldito chocolate morno. É normal que eu fique chateado se não me trazem o que eu quero.

- E o que te custava soprar até que chegasse a temperatura que você queria...

Lucius somente o fulminou com o olhar. Para isso que eu tenho elfos domésticos!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Luc, você está com oito meses de gravidez pára.

- Mas estamos na primavera! Isso somados com esses malditos hormônios, estão me deixando louco! Faz amor comigo, por favor!

O veela tinha encurralado seu marido na cama que compartilhavam. Seu ventre volumoso não o impedia de querer ter relações, mas sem muito movimento. Mesmo assim, o medimago tinha proibido o grifinório de tocar em seu marido até o nascimento do bebê e agora Remus estava em uma encruzilhada.

- Lucius, não. – afastou seu marido de seu de seu corpo, que muito traidor já estava despertando.

Mas Malfoy não ia se dar por vencido tão fácil assim. Então deixou sair seus poderes veela para obter o que queria.

- Não faça isso... – gemeu o castanho ao sentir a magia e como seu lobo interior começava a grunhir de desejo.

- Mesmo que seja oralmente quero você... – sussurrou sensual enquanto pousava a sua mão na virilha do homem lobo.

Resignado Lupin deitou lentamente o saco de hormônios no qual se havia convertido seu marido e começou a tirar sua roupa. Uma vez feito isso, suas mãos vagaram por todo o corpo branco debaixo do seu. Não pode evitar sorrir ternamente ao ver o relevo no abdômen de seu veela. Ali vivia o fruto de seu amor. Que se bem foi gerado por motivos caprichosos do destino, o fazia completamente feliz. Ali estava seu Draco, pois desde os cinco meses sabiam que a pequena criatura dentro do loiro era um varão, como seu pai queria. Um herdeiro que continuasse seu sobrenome.

Repartiu suaves beijos por toda a extensão dessa pele esticada (sem estrias) e subiu sua boca para lamber e morder os mamilos sensíveis do sonserino. Chegou até o pescoço, onde tratou de marcar essa pele como o próprio Lucius gostava de fazer com a sua e parou nos lábios vermelhos.

-Te amo... – confessou num sussurro.

- Eu também Remus...

O castanho sorriu e desceu lentamente até chegar ao membro de Lucius que o necessitava com urgência. Lambeu desde os testículos até a ponta deixando uma linha de saliva. Foi recompensado com gemidos de prazer por parte do loiro. Decidiu não torturar mais seu esposo e meteu por completo o membro ereto em sua boca. Subiu e baixou lentamente até que o homem grávido começou a marcar o ritmo de suas investidas.

Num instante Remus foi vitima da excitação e, enquanto continua atendendo o grande membro de seu marido com a boca, levou uma mão até seu próprio membro para satisfazer-se a si mesmo. Coisa que durante este mês fazia sempre, pois até o parto não deveriam ter relações.

Bastaram somente uns minutos mais para que com um forte gemido, Lucius alcançasse o clímax dentro da úmida boca do castanho, que engoliu toda a essência como se tratasse de um delicioso manjar, enquanto aumentava o ritmo de sua própria masturbação até que alcançou seu próprio clímax e caiu exausto ao lado do veela.

- Eu quero que este bebê nasça – grunhiu o loiro abraçado ao corpo do grifinório.

- Só falta mais um mês amor... – Remus o consolou sorridente.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

5 de julho de 1980

- Remus... me sinto... estranho – disse Lucius franzindo a testa.

- Estranho como?

- Acho... que o bebê vai nascer...

- Ah...

Silêncio.

- VOCÊ NÃO PENSA EM SE MEXER? – gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Claro! – Remus se levantou do sofá num pulo. Em seguida apareceu com as coisas necessárias para poder ir com segurança a Saint Mungo.

-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No hospital

Os animagos, Lily, Narcisa e Severus estavam acompanhando um nervoso Remus Lupin-Malfoy na sala de espera do hospital. O castanho não parava de caminhar por toda a sala retorcendo as mãos. James Potter sorria nervoso imaginando que ele estaria nessa mesma situação dentro de um mês e isso não lhe agradava nada.

- Você não vai entrar com ele? – Narcisa quis saber.

- Sim... vão me avisar quando estiver tudo pronto – respondeu distraidamente.

- Até que enfim vai nascer – Severus disse – espero que o caráter de Lucius melhore, uma vez que seus hormônios se normalizem. Só então voltarei a aparecer em sua casa.

Remus riu envergonhado. O moreno tinha sido vítima de uma das muitas mudanças de humor de seu marido. O pobre havia sido enfeitiçado, ficando com o cabelo lilás e a pele vermelha, só por ter insinuado que Lucius estava comendo bolo de chocolate demais durante um café da manhã que tomavam juntos na mansão. Desde desse dia Severus Snape não voltou a pisar na casa de Veneza.

Uns toques leves foram ouvidos na salinha e uma pálida e contrariada enfermeira apareceu.

- Eh... Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou olhando o grupo. James e Sirius fizeram uma careta de desagrado.

- Sim... sou eu.

- Senhor, temos um problema com seu marido.

- O que houve!? O bebê já está nascendo? – perguntou atropeladamente.

- Não é o bebê, nem sequer tem a ver com o parto. Seu marido está levando tudo muito bem. O que acontece é que... seu marido libera um... tipo de magia que nos faz comportar de uma maneira estranha.

O grupo a olhou sem entender. Até que um resmungo vindo da parte de Severus Snape os distraiu.

- É a magia veela. Deve estar fora de controle por causa da dor que Lucius está sentindo.

- Veela? – perguntaram a enfermeira e Narcisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Eh... sim – Remus sorriu nervoso – o senhor Malfoy é um meio veela.

O cenho da enfermeira se franziu e seus lábios crisparam. Um gesto que lhes lembrou sua professora de transformações em Hogwarts.

- Deveria ter nos dado essa informação antes.

- Eu lamento muito. Será que tem algo que se possa fazer? – Remus se apressou em desculpar-se.

- Nós estamos preparados para estes casos. Venha comigo, o bebê está pronto para nascer.

Então enfermeira e o futuro papi desapareceram atrás da porta de saída.

Duas horas depois

James e Sirius estavam que subiam pelas paredes. Eles não eram conhecidos por serem pacientes e ainda por cima Snivellus não respondia a suas piadas sem graça e assim não podiam se descontrair.

- Bom já cansei de esperar eu vou ver o que acontece – disse Sirius resoluto.

Quando estava chegando à porta esta se abriu dando passo a um sorridente Remus Lupin-Malfoy trazendo consigo um pequeno embrulho envolvido numa manta azul.

- Aproximem-se... – murmurou sem perder o sorriso.

As seis pessoas presentes obedeceram expectantes. Uma vez perto do castanho este destampou o embrulho e todos sorriram com ternura. Um pequeno corpinho de pele branca dormia com os punhos fechados. Uma penugem de cabelo loiro platinado cobria sua cabecinha. Estava limpo e enrrugadinho.

- Parece um bichinho... – James sussurrou.

O resto rio baixinho.

- O bicho é você Potter – Severus alfinetou, mas não havia maldade em suas palavras. Pois o pequeno anjo que estava nos braços de Remus anulava todo o sarcasmo, maldade ou ironia do ambiente.

- Ele é lindo Remus. E como está Lucius? – Lily perguntou.

- Recuperando-se – suspirou.

- Como foi o parto? – Narcisa quis saber.

O grifinório sorriu.

- Normal. Meu marido me disse até que ia morrer. Os medimagos têm a mesma poção que você preparava no colégio para estes casos – disse olhando para Severus. O moreno assentiu em sinal de entendimento – Isso ajudou muito para que pudessem o atender sem problemas. Quando cheguei todos estavam olhando para ele abobados e dizendo loucuras. Mas meia hora depois que beberam a poção este anjinho veio ao mundo – terminou olhando com ternura o bebê.

- Parabéns! – disse Lily com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou o novo pai.

- Lily o bebê – disse Remus aflito.

- Oh eu sinto muito. É que... – abraçou James e chorou desconsolada.

- O que há com ela? – Sirius alfinetou.

- É a gravidez... – James explicou com um gesto de cansaço. Notava-se que já tinha vivido essa experiência muitas vezes – Chora por qualquer coisa...

- Não é qualquer coisa – resmungou a ruiva contra o peito de seu marido.

- Ah... – Remus riu um pouco olhando seu filho com adoração – Lhes apresento o pequeno Draco.

- Draco?

- Sim Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin.

- Que tanto de nome...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Oi meu amor – sussurrou Remus ao notar como Lucius despertava da anestesia.

- Oi – sorriu – Onde está?

O castanho sorriu e aproximou o pequeno berço que estava perto da cama do loiro. Abaixou-se e com delicadeza e alçou em seus braços o bebê que acabava de mudar a vida desta família. Com precaução o depositou nos braços da "mãe" que olhou embelezado para o pequeno.

- Oi Draco.

E como se conhecesse seu nome o filhote abriu os olhos e os conectou com a pessoa que o tinha nos braços. Como todo recém nascido ainda não dava pra saber de que cor seriam os olhinhos do bebê, mas Remus pressentia que seriam idênticos aos de Malfoy: cinzas.

- Nosso bebê é lindo Lucius. Obrigado por esse presente – disse o beijando.

- Claro que é lindo. Se parece comigo – disse arrogante.

- James disse que ele parecia um bichinho.

O veela o fulminou com o olhar.

- Ele que é um bicho. – grunhiu.

- Severus disse a mesma coisa – sorriu.

Continuaram se olhando durante alguns minutos dizendo sem palavras todo o amor que tinham e o quanto estavam felizes pela chegada desse pequenino loiro. Remus se aproximou de seu marido e começou a beijá-lo com paixão, o castanho colocou a mão na nuca de Lucius para ajudá-lo a aprofundar o beijo.

Um resmungo interrompeu sua demonstração de amor. Ambos olharam o bebê nos braços do sonserino e se não fosse porque o bebê era um recém nascido, teriam jurado que os olhava com a testinha franzida.

- Parece que ele não gosta de ser ignorado – Lupin comentou divertido.

E ali começava a luta de ambos Malfoy veela para obter a atenção do licantropo Lupin. Qual dos dois ganhará essa batalha?

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Hallowen 1981**_

**Nota tradutor: sinceramente ambos Malfoys são possessivos! XD**

**Quero reviews!**


	18. Hallowen 1981

**Capitulo dezoito: Hallowen 1981**

Remus encontrava-se no quarto do bebê já com dois meses de nascido. O pequeno Draco acabara de tomar seu leite e estava começando a adormecer nos cálidos braços de seu papi. Já se notava seu abundante cabelo loiro platinado e seus olhos eram definitivamente cinzas. Era a viva imagem de seu pai, para satisfação do castanho. E não que ele se considerasse feio, mas Lucius era lindo...

Uns fortes ruídos vindo de seu quarto o fizeram franzir seu cenho. Deixando a pequena criatura em seu berço caminhou até abrir as portas de comunicação dos quartos. Ali pode distinguir a figura de seu marido.

- Luc?

O loiro se voltou espantado ao ver que tinha sido descoberto e fez uma careta de dor e andou cambaleante até o sofá perto da lareira. Assustado Remus correu para perto de seu marido.

- Lucius o que...?

Calou-se subitamente. Durante estes anos, logo depois de deixar Hogwarts, ele se dedicou em especializar-se em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pois seu sonho sempre foi ser professor, com sua infinita paciência e amabilidade seria um ótimo professor, seus antigos mestres o haviam alertado para isso. E sendo expert nisso, podia facilmente reconhecer alguém que tinha sido vítima da maldição "Cruciatus".

Mordendo a língua (depois haveria tempo para explicações) se aproximou de um móvel junto da janela e dali extraiu uma poção que deu ao veela para beber. Enquanto Lucius se recuperava, com mãos trêmulas pegou o braço esquerdo de seu marido e levantou a manga de sua semi destroçada túnica. Seus olhos se fecharam com pesar e um suspiro saiu de seus lábios, quando pode ver com clareza a tatuagem nessa pele pálida "A marca tenebrosa". Em momento algum Malfoy resistiu ao exame, seu cansaço era demasiado e além do mais seu marido era inteligente e já tinha chegado a uma conclusão quando o viu assim.

Remus se ajoelhou em frente ao sonserino, inclinou sua cabeça até apoiá-la no colo do homem recém torturado.

- Por quê? – sussurrou.

Com sua mão ainda tremendo pela dor Lucius começou a acariciar os cabelos do castanho.

- Por quê? – devolveu quase com ironia – Por que a meu pai não bastou saber que eu estava grávido. Essa foi a condição para permitir que eu me casasse com você. Era isso ou minha sanidade. Ah sim... o muito bastardo de meu pai me ameaçou em te matar se eu não fizesse isso. E eu enlouqueceria sem você.

- Ele poderia chegar a isso...?

- Ele é um Malfoy – Lucius murmurou como resposta.

Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio. Com Remus se repondo do choque depois dessa notícia e Lucius se recuperando de suas feridas.

- Você matou?

- Sim – foi sua resposta sem rodeios e o castanho fechou os olhos com força deixando lágrimas de tristeza cair – Trouxas... preservando as mulheres e crianças. Rápido sem tortura. Os veelas são meio empáticos, não suportam torturar ninguém.

- Isso não te tira a culpa... – disse entre soluços.

- Mas a diminui... além do mais ou são eles ou somos nós Remus. Sabe por que fui castigado e torturado hoje? – o sentiu negar com a cabeça – ele descobriu que você é um homem lobo e me sugeriu te levar para que ele te conhecesse. Eu neguei – disse com os olhos semi fechados claramente aborrecido – ninguém mais nessa família vai servi-lo.

- Lucius, ele poderia ter te matado – o grifinório gemeu abraçando com força seu marido.

- Não lhe era conveniente. Meu pai está muito doente, quase posso assegurar que lhe resta pouco tempo de vida. Sem meu pai eu passo a ser o único herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy. O senhor obscuro sabe disso e por mais que queira não pode me matar.

- Isso não assegura nada. Esse homem é insano Lucius, em um arrebato de loucura pode te matar.

O meio veela suspirou com cansaço.

- Não pensa nisto Remus. Você pode me trazer Draco? Preciso vê-lo.

Lupin levantou os olhos e concordou, minutos depois chegava com o infante profundamente adormecido em seus braços. Com delicadeza o colocou nos braços de seu pai que o olhou com adoração.

- Tudo isto é por você pequenino.

O castanho sentou-se perto de seu marido apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos enquanto via como seu pequeno dormia tranquilamente nos braços de seu amor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Claro que não – resmungou aborrecido.

- Lucius faz dois meses que não vejo meus amigos. Hoje é o aniversário de Harry e você querendo ou não eu vou. E mais, levo Draco comigo.

- Não! Isso é que não!

- Ah sim. É um aniversário de crianças. Ele está convidado. Nós vamos, se você não quiser vir fique em casa.

- Não posso permitir que você leve MEU filho a esse lugar cheio de grifinórios!

- Por favor, Luc! Draco é uma criança e tem que conviver um pouco com outros de sua idade! E ali ninguém vai fazer mal a ele!

-Não me interessa... –resmungou.

- Eles estiveram na aborrecidíssima festa de aniversário de nosso bebê. E não é justo a gente não ir à deles.

- Não foi aborrecida... – disse ofendido.

- Ah é claro – Remus disse – foi uma festa de "etiqueta" em que não deixavam as pobres crianças se divertirem por medo que sujassem suas caras túnicas. O pobre menino Flint tinha uma cara de aborrecimento que me deu pena.

- Mesmo assim eu não quero que vocês vão.

- Eu estou pouco ligando que você não queira. Meu filho e eu vamos à festa de aniversário de Harry Potter e não há nada que você possa fazer para me impedir. E lembre-se que ainda ficaram "resquícios" da primavera passada e se você tentar algo o maior perdedor será você mesmo.

Aquilo deixou o meio veela sem argumentos e então engolindo seu orgulho viu partir aos seus dois amores. .Malditos grifinórios!

-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mansão Potter

- Parece que eles estão se dando bem... – Lily comentou vendo como Draco e Harry se olhavam sem despregar seus olhos um do outro.

Ambos estavam num pequeno cercadinho rodeados de brinquedos. Ronald Weasley e Neville Longbotton os acompanhavam.

- É verdade... – Remus sorriu.

- Onde está o veela Remus? – Régulus zombou palmeando as costas do castanho.

- Em casa... – suspirou – Quando voltar seguramente me espera uma grande bronca. Você sabe como ele é com os "grifinórios" e muito mais com meus amigos...

- Ah vamos... – disse divertido – sei que embora a primavera já passou há um mês ele ainda deve estar enlouquecido, então o mais certo é que com uma boa transa ele esquece de tudo.

Remus ficou vermelho na hora e o fulminou com o olhar. Pode escutar as gargalhadas estrondosas de Sirius e James que tinham escutado tudo. Definitivamente viver tanto tempo com Sirius e James estava mudando o caçula dos Black. Não sei se me alegro por isso...

- Eu vou mudar a fralda do meu filho... – resmungou.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remus estava brincando com seu filhinho, mas desde uma hora que uma sensação horrível estava apertando seu peito. Lucius devia ter chegado em casa há duas horas para o jantar de Hallowen e não só não apareceu como não mandou nenhum aviso de se atrasaria.

- Pa!

O castanho sorriu olhando com adoração seu pequeno anjinho. Já fazia três meses que o pequenino o chamava assim, mas não disse nada pra Lucius para que ele não sentisse ciúme. Porque desde os quatro meses de vida era evidente que Draco preferia estar com Remus do que com o loiro. Isso talvez fosse porque o grifinório estava mais tempo com ele, já que seu marido se encarregava dos assuntos da família agora que seu pai tinha morrido. Por essa razão, eles estavam morando permanentemente na tétrica Mansão Malfoy, cujo aspecto Remus esperava mudar rapidamente. Sua sogra, por outro lado, decidiu que o melhor para ela era fazer uma longa viagem ao redor do mundo para se "recuperar" da perda e depois iria comprar uma casa para ela. Ninguém disse nada contra...

- O que foi minha vida?

O loirinho levantou seus braços fazendo com que seu papi suspirasse. Draco ficava encantado em estar no colo. Ele não se importava, com sua força de licantropo podia levantá-lo até os dez anos se quisesse, mas Lucius dizia que ele estava estragando o menino.

Assim que o levantou o fez beber seu leite e meia hora mais tarde o bebê já estava dormindo e deitado. E Lucius ainda não tinha chegado fazendo com que o pressentimento de algo estava acontecendo aumentasse no coração do castanho.

Demorou dez minutos mais até que seu marido finalmente chegasse. Pela expressão de seu rosto Lupin supôs que trazia más notícias.

- O que foi? – perguntou se aproximando de seu esposo.

Lucius o olhou com uma profunda dor e esquivou-se de seu olhar. Não podia enfrentar esses orbes dourados com as trágicas notícias que estava para lhe dar.

- Lucius me diz... Aconteceu algo ruim?

- Sim Remus. Merlin... – suspirou abatido.

- Você está me assustando Luc. Me diz de uma vez. Tenho tido um maldito pressentimento durante toda a noite.

- São os Potter, Remus. O Lord os encontrou... Está noite ele foi até a casa deles...

O licantropo ofegou e começou a chorar. Impotente, Lucius o abraçou com força.

-Não, não, não... – repetia sem parar – eles estavam protegidos.

- Mas algo falhou – sussurrou tenso. Ele sabia o "que" era isso que tinha falhado. E seria horrível contar para seu marido – Foi rápido amor, não houve tortura – tentou consolar.

Remus soluçou mais forte e caiu de joelhos no chão. Lucius o seguiu em sua dor sem deixar de abraçá-lo. Deixou sair um pouco de seu poder veela para ajudar a reconfortá-lo e ficou surpreso ao sentir a rejeição. Parecia que o lobo estava muito ferido pela perda de alguém de sua manada e queria vingança.

- Como aconteceu? Por que você não o deteve!?

- Eu não sabia... você sabe muito bem que apesar de pertencer ao circulo interno, há coisas que ele não revela a mim nem a ninguém. Muito menos a mim, pois sabe quem é meu marido. Ele nós distraiu, nos mandando a uma cidade trouxa enquanto ele ia sozinho para lá.

- E como você descobriu? – soluçou.

- Estávamos por atacar os trouxas quando Sirius Black apareceu na nossa frente.

- Sirius? – perguntou estranhando e levantou seu olhar empapado pelas lágrimas para olhar seu marido. Lucius sorriu ternamente ao vê-lo assim e passou uma mão pela bochecha para soltar algumas gotas.

- Quando você me disse que iam esconder os Potter com o feitiço "Fidelio" não me preocupei com a sua segurança. Pois pensei que Dumbledore seria o guardião do segredo. Mas assim como vocês eu também me enganei.

- Colocaram Sirius, não queriam arriscar que fosse eu por causa da minha relação com você. Eu lhes disse que você era um Comensal – o veela fez uma careta. De repente os olhos de Remus abriram como pratos – você me disse que Sirius apareceu onde vocês estavam... Quer dizer que ele nos traiu? Ele é um Comensal? – perguntou horrorizado.

- Não. Há uma coisa que eu nunca te disse, pois não queria te fazer sofrer – respirou fundo aquilo não seria nada fácil – Peter Pettigrew era um Comensal. Ele foi inclusive antes de mim.

- Não! Isso não pode ser verdade!

- Remus se acalme – rogou o loiro pegando o rosto de seu amor entre suas mãos e o obrigando a olhá-lo. Deixou sair mais de seu poder veela para ajudar a estabilizar as emoções do licantropo.

- Como você quer que eu fique calmo?! Está me dizendo que um dos nossos melhores amigos é um comensal! Que dois deles estão mortos! – respirou várias vezes – e o que Sirius tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Quando Black apareceu naquela vila trouxa seu rosto estava transfigurado pela fúria e dor, acusou Pettigrew de traição. Cheguei à conclusão de que, por azar do destino, seus amigos mudaram de guardião na última hora. E sendo Pettigrew servo do Lord, já imagina o que ocorreu...

- Maldito filho de uma puta! Eu vou matá-lo!

Remus levantou do chão com a intenção de cumprir suas palavras. No entanto Lucius o abraçou pelas costas para detê-lo. Algo que sem dúvidas lhe estava custando conseguir. O lobo era muito forte e estava fora de controle, sua sede de vingança lhe dava uma força extraordinária. Então o loiro não teve outra solução, deixou sair todo seu poder veela.

Passaram vários minutos de resistência até que Remus foi cedendo pouco a pouco até se acalmar por completo.

- Calma, por favor... pensa em nosso bebê Remus. Além do mais Black já fez isso.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou respirando rapidamente.

- Quando ele chegou onde estávamos se lançou sobre Pettigrew com intenção de matá-lo. Tiveram um duelo mágico na frente de todos esses trouxas e Black venceu, matou Peter e treze trouxas mais.

- Merlin...

- Os aurores o têm agora. Depois averiguarei como ficou tudo isso. Agora tenho que te contar o mais importante.

- Há mais? – soluçou.

- Sim... e esta é uma boa notícia no meio de toda essa desgraça.

- Não entendo – disse o homem lobo girando para encarar seu marido.

- Harry não morreu Remus. Por causa de uma estranha magia, quando o Lord quis matá-lo com o avada kedrava, a maldição ricocheteou no menino e atingiu o Lord, o destruindo. O filho de seus amigos, com um ano de idade, derrotou o mago mais poderoso destes tempos. Agora o chamam de o menino-que-viveu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Na manhã seguinte

- O que te disseram no Ministério? – perguntou nervoso quando seu marido chegou.

- Não vão fazer um julgamento. Ele será levado diretamente a Azkaban.

- Mas eles não podem fazer isso! É injusto! Você sabe que ele tinha razão de sobra para fazer o que fez!

- Crouch não vai escutar nenhum argumento. Porque apesar de tudo, ninguém lhe tira o fato de que matou treze trouxas junto com Pettigrew, Remus.

- Mas ele estava fora de si! Podem alegar insanidade! Depois de tudo, esse maldito acabara de condenar seus amigos quando os traiu!

- E como você vai fazer para lhes contar o que sabe? Vai contar que seu marido Comensal te confirmou a troca de guardião? Que sabia que Pettigrew era servo do Lord igual a mim?

- Eu...

- Foi muito difícil conseguir que não me relacionassem com Voldemort Remus. Se você fizer isso pode chegar a salvar Sirius, mas me condenaria.

Lupin começou a chorar desconsoladamente e Lucius se adiantou para abraçá-lo e o consolar.

- Não é justo – soluçou – Sirius não merece isso... maldito Peter. O queríamos como a um irmão e olha o que desencadeou com a sua traição.

- Eu nunca gostei desse sujeito. Não entendo como ele foi para Grifinória.

- O que vai acontecer agora? Você não pode fazer nada por Sirius sem se comprometer?

- Narcisa e Régulus já estão se encarregando disso... embora ache que não vão conseguir muita coisa. Você sabe como é o ministro. E sendo eles dois Black também devem se preocupar com a sua reputação. Bellatrix, Rodolphus e outros Comensais também caíram.

- Como...?

- Os Lestrange atacaram ontem os Longbotton enquanto o Lord fazia o mesmo com os Potter. Torturaram o casal até deixá-los loucos. Agora eles estão em Saint Mungo.

Remus fechou seus olhos dourados. Isso era demais.

- Eles estão bem?

- Não sei... foram vitimas do cruciatus. Imagino que você sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Merlin...

- E quanto ao menino Potter, o velho Dumbledore se encarregou dele. O levou para os parentes trouxas da ruiva.

- Espero que o tratem bem. Lily sempre nos dizia que sua irmã a odiava.

- Com quem estaria melhor senão com sua própria família?

Estiveram vários minutos abraçados neste sofá, em silêncio, enquanto cada um pensava nos últimos acontecimentos.

- Você vai comigo ao velório?

- Claro...

- Me abraça mais forte Luc. Eu preciso te sentir.

O loiro obedeceu e deixou sair um pouco de seu poder para confortar seu destroçado marido. Nesse momento entendeu a dor que Remus sentia. Prometeu a si mesmo que jamais voltaria a participar de algo que causasse tanta dor em seu marido. Pois ele sabia muito bem que não foi o final de Lord Voldemort, mas até a sua volta ele procuraria curar as feridas de seu amor e ser feliz com sua família. Agora viriam épocas de paz e ele iria aproveitar e muito.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: vida em família**_

**Nota tradutor:**

**Sinceramente não sei o que é pior, mas vamo que vamo! Esperamos sinceramente que tudo corra bem não é mesmo?**

**Então quero reviews**

**Ate breve!**


	19. Vida em familia

**Capitulo dezenove: Vida em familia...**

- Como está sua vida de casado Severus?

Snape analisou o rosto de Remus com o olhar para ver se a pergunta, embora inocente, não teria algum sinal de zombaria. Supôs que sua intenção era boa. Lupin era assim... os que o estragavam eram aqueles animagos do demônio. E agora que nenhum do dois estava, o castanho era como deveria ser. Não se alegrava pela seu perda, mas tampouco sofria por ela.

- Muito bem – foi sua única resposta.

- E planejam ter filhos...seus?

- Não – fez uma careta - Com aquele moleque Lestrange temos o suficiente.

Ao serem presos, o casal Lestrange, deixou para trás um pequeno de apenas uma semana de vida Lucas Rodolphus Lestrange Black que ficou sob a tutela de sua tia Narcisa Black Snape e de seu marido Severus Snape. O moreno, que não era muito fã de crianças (apesar de ser o novo professor de poções de Hogwarts), pensava que com o menino já tinha suficiente, e graças a Merlin sua esposa pensava o mesmo. Por que Severus estava certo de que se Narcisa lhe pedisse um filho ele não poderia negar-lhe.

- Papai! – o grito provinha do pequeno loiro que entrou como um raio no estúdio onde se encontravam. Agitado, chegou perto do lobisomem que se agachou sorridente para abraçar o pequeno. O menino trazia em sua mão um lobo pequeno de pelúcia (único presente que Sirius chegou a lhe dar) que tinha uma pequena placa onde se lia a palavra "Moony" e uma bala de caramelo.

- Oi minha vida! Tão cedo e já está comendo doces?

Draco somente sorriu a maneira Lupin, essa que dizia "Não me tira ela ... sou um bom menino", que ninguém podia resistir.

- Tenho fome.

- Viesse me avisar e te trazia seu leite...

- Eu quelo lete...

O castanho carregou seu filho sorridente. Era somente ele quem cuidava de Draco, nunca quis uma babá e também preparava as comidas ele mesmo. Os elfos só tomavam conta do pequeno "senhor" se por motivo de força maior ele não podia estar em casa. Como por exemplo, os eventos sociais aos quais Lucius o levava, e é claro que os dois (papi e filho) sofriam muito cada vez que se separavam, para desgosto do veela maior. Para o castanho era motivo de piada, mas Lucius já tinha notado o quanto seu esposo era dependente de seu filho e vice versa e isso não o agradava em nada... lhe dava muitos ciúmes. Então dentro da Mansão os loiros competiam pela atenção do licantropo para diversão de quem estava assistindo.

- Agora mesmo eu venho Severus. Lucius não vai demorar.

O sonserino assentiu olhando para o homem em frente de si. Remus lhe parecia bem recuperado desde os acontecimentos do Hallowen do ano passado e Draco tinha muito a ver com isso. Era por isso que eles estavam tão unidos, pois Remus se refugiou no seu cuidado com Draco para se recuperar daquela tragédia e manter sua cabeça ocupada. E ele o entendia... suportar algo assim era muito duro. Quase invejava a força de Lupin. Se alegrava que ele estivesse bem, porque de todos os Marotos ele era o que lhe causava certa simpatia. E esse "afeto" cresceu quando pode conhecê-lo melhor e ver o bem que ele tinha feito a seu melhor amigo. Os Malfoy sempre foram frios e prepotentes, era verdade... até que Lupin se uniu a família. Certo que não havia muitos a quem mudar. Mas Lucius já não era esse ser desprezível que foi em seus primeiros anos de vida, a senhora Malfoy tampouco era mais tão arrogante como antes e Draco... bom, ele era pequeno, mas estando tão próximo a Lupin, estava seguro que sua personalidade o faria ter Malfoy só no sobrenome. A partir de agora as gerações futuras dos Malfoy seriam muito diferentes. E tudo graças ao grifinório.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Já estamos de volta – anunciou Remus entrando com seu filho nos braços. O pequeno abraçava com todas as forças seu lobo de pelúcia com uma mão e com a outra sustentava uma mamadeira. Sua expressão era de relaxamento total, pois todo mundo sabia que o melhor lugar para Draco Malfoy era os braços de seu papi – Me conta como estão às coisas em sua casa – pediu gentilmente.

- Tudo bem, Narcisa diz que quer estudar alguma profissão. Agora que seus pais estão mortos ela que se permitir esse luxo que as "mulheres da alta sociedade" nem sonham em ter. Porque se supõe que elas só devem se ocupar da casa e organizar essas aborrecidas festas – sorriu sarcástico – ela sempre quis ser medibruxa, mas com Lucas tão pequeno... ela teria que ficar fora de casa muito tempo. E ela igual a você, não quer se separar do moleque.

- E você? – perguntou malicioso.

Severus o fulminou com o olhar.

- É inevitável... vou estar a maior parte de meu tempo em Hogwarts.

- Não perguntei isso...

- Eu sei – murmurou – se você quer que te confesse que o moleque me cai bem, pois bem, sim eu gosto dele.

- Awwww, como eu queria te ver trocando fraldas – disse.

O moreno voltou a fulminá-lo com o olhar.

Remus sorriu como somente ele (e agora Draco) sabia fazer e interrompeu um instante a conversa para tirar a mamadeira das mãos de Draco e aconchegá-lo melhor, pois o pequeno já tinha adormecido.

- Lucius tem razão. Você o mima demais – Severus comentou.

- Ele foi meu salva-vidas quando precisei...

- Como você está? Fez um ano a pouco...

- Eu nunca vou me recuperar dessa perda. Mas a vida continua, seria inútil me deprimir por algo que não posso mudar – suspirou – O pior é que nunca soube por que Voldemort queria matar meus amigos. Dumbledore nunca me disse e eu não quis pressioná-lo.

Diante dessas palavras Severus empalideceu ligeiramente e se remexeu inquieto em seu assento.

- Remus... há algo que tenho que te contar.

O grifinório surpreendeu-se mais pelo uso de seu nome (pois Severus só o chamava de Lupin) do que pelo tom sério do padrinho de seu filho.

- O que?

- Eu sei por que o Lord queria matar os Potter... – inspirou fundo e cravou seus olhos negros nos de seu interlocutor – ...porque fui eu quem dei o motivo.

- Como...? Não entendi...

- Eu vou te confessar algo e te peço que escute tudo para depois me julgar – viu o castanho concordar – há quase um ano e meio entrei Na Cabeça de Javali para tomar um trago, estava alterado porque tinha recebido uma ameaça que colocaria em risco minha relação com Narcisa. Estando eu ali vi Dumbledore acompanhado de uma mulher estranha, não lhe dei muita atenção até que ela pareceu entrar numa espécie de transe. Começou a dizer uma profecia, mas algo me distraiu e não pude escutar tudo.

- Profecia?

- Isso mesmo. Eu não duvidei em contá-la a meu senhor. Mas pouco tempo depois, ao raciocinar essas palavras me dei conta de que poderiam ter algo a ver com dois casais que tinham filhos nascidos nesta data...

- Eu não estou entendendo.

- O que eu escutei foi isto: "O único com poder para derrotar o Senhor Tenebroso se aproxima... nascido daqueles que o desafiaram em três ocasiões, nascido quando o sétimo mês morre..."

- Harry...

- Sim... e também o garoto Longbotton.

- Foi por isso que...?

- Isso mesmo. Por isso os Longbotton também foram atacados – interrompeu – quando me dei conta que os Pottes corriam perigo tomei uma decisão que mudou minha vida. Decidi trair meu senhor e pedi ajuda a Dumbledore. Porque eu nunca simpatizei com Potter, mas de Lily eu gostava, podia se dizer que era minha "amiga". Eu sabia que o Lord iria matá-los quando tivesse oportunidade. Contei tudo isto a Albus, por isso que ele decidiu colocá-los debaixo do feitiço "Fidelio". Eu não pertencia ao circulo interno naquele momento... por isso nunca soube que Pettigrew era um Comensal.

- Lucius sabia.

- Ele nunca comentou comigo... assim é o destino.

Remus concordou com pesar e deixou várias lágrimas correr pelo seu rosto. Agora sabia a causa, mas isso não diminuía sua dor.

- O que você acha?

- Você fez o que tinha que fazer. Você não tem culpa do que esse louco fez. E a sua culpa você redimiu ao se tornar espião.

- Para algo serviu... – ironizou.

Houve um silêncio que Remus usou para secar as lágrimas e acomodar melhor seu bebê em seus braços.

- Por que você se tornou Comensal?

- Tomei o lugar de Narcisa. Ela e Bellatrix deviam se unir ao Lord ao terminar o colégio, mas ela não queria e decidi fazê-lo em seu lugar.

- Foi muito grifinório da sua parte...

Severus grunhiu. O velho louco me disse a mesma coisa...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Três anos depois...

- Esses estúpidos do Ministério – resmungou Lucius lendo O Profeta – os filhos de trouxas não necessitam de leis para protegê-los. Agora que há paz não precisa perder tempo com isso. Esse Fudge é um adorador de sa... – pigarreou ao ver o olhar de seu marido – de trouxas e dos filhos deles, igual Dumbledore.

- Eu penso que ele está certo. Apesar de que Voldemort desapareceu, ainda ficaram alguns de seus vassalos que podem chegar a fazer algo contra eles.

- Isso é uma besteira.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse mudado sua forma de pensar sobre os filhos de trouxas nesses anos Lucius – disse receoso.

Lucius o olhou com superioridade e deu uma mordida em sua torrada.

-Vocês estão falando dos sangues ruins?

Remus deixou cair seu garfo ruidosamente e olhou seu filho surpreso. Lucius teve dificuldades em engolir seu pedaço de torrada.

- O que você falou minha vida? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Quero saber se estão falando dos sangues ruins.

- E onde, por Merlin, você escutou essa palavra? – disse olhando de soslaio seu marido que lia "demasiadamente" interessado o jornal.

- Qual?

- A que você usou para falar dos filhos dos trouxas.

- Ah... – sorriu – o pai me ensinou.

- Mesmo? – Draco concordou e o lobisomem girou sua cabeça para fulminar seu marido com o olhar. Ele continuou fingindo que lia o jornal.

- Sim, ele me disse que deveria chamar assim os filhos de trouxas porque eles são... – seu pequeno cenho se franziu – ...ah... escória. Sim isso escória – aclarou pondo mais lenha na fogueira.

A boca de Remus se abriu de surpresa e raiva.

- Lucius Malfoy! – resmungou aborrecido.

- O que? – perguntou tranquilamente enquanto dobrava o jornal.

- Como o que!? Você se atreveu a fazer! Eu tinha terminantemente te proibido!

- Meu filho tem o direito de saber!

- Ninguém tem direito! – exclamou – não é vital para Draco aprender essa horrível palavra!

- Todo sangue puro deve conhecê-la...

Os dentes do licantropo rangeram enquanto seus olhos adquiriam um brilho perigoso.

-Eu disse algo mal? – perguntou o menino inocentemente a beira do pranto. Ele achava que seus pais estavam brigando por causa dele.

O semblante do castanho se abrandou ao girar os olhos para seu bebê.

- Não minha vida. Você não fez nada de mal. Mas quero que me prometa que jamais vai chamar de sangue ruim os filhos de trouxas. Certo?

- Mas o pai disse...

- Não importa o que Lucius Malfoy disse sobre o tema Draco. Eu te proíbo. Ficou claro?

- Sim papi – sorriu. Era conhecida a adoração que o menino tinha por seu papi e como um bom meio-veela que era procurava agradá-lo em tudo.

- Bom, muito bom, minha vida.. Agora o que você acha? Gostaria que eu fosse dormir no seu quarto por uma semana?

- Não!/ Sim! – exclamaram pai e filho ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo Remus! A primavera começa amanhã!

- Foi você quem procurou. Eu te adverti do que aconteceria se você fizesse Lucius Malfoy – disse fulminado seu marido com o olhar – e nem sequer assume seu erro.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, eu vou dormir com Draco.

- Iupi! – Draco exclamou alegre atrevendo a mandar para seu pai um olhar de triunfo e superioridade digno de um Malfoy.

Maldito moleque mimado e traidor... Eu disse que seu papi não podia saber dessa conversa!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cinco dias depois o veela maior seguia sem dar o braço a torcer e desculpar-se por falar sobre "aquele tema" com seu filho. E Remus seguia implacável com seu castigo. O único feliz da vida era Draco, que tinha a oportunidade de dormir abraçadinho com seu papi e Moony (o lobo de pelúcia). Ele gostava que seus pais brigassem, pois o castigo de seu papi Remus era sempre o mesmo, embora o intrigasse muito porque seu papi não dormia com seu pai como castigo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remus acordou cedo nesse domingo. Malditos passáros... se incorporou na cama e deixou sua preciosa carga de lado. Draco dormia abraçado ao seu velho lobo de pelúcia com uma expressão digna de um anjo. Somente quando dorme é que se parece com um... pensou com ternura. Escovou os dentes e depois de ajustar a bata saiu para buscar uma xícara de café na cozinha. Parou seu andar ao escutar um som estranho vindo do quarto que compartia com seu marido.

Duvidoso, entrou sem chamar e viu Lucius sentado na beira da cama de costas pra ele. Pode ouvir um gemido de dor e se aproximou assustado. Ao chegar perto de seu amor se horrorizou. Lucius estava se torturando com a própria varinha. Conhecia esse feitiço e sabia que era muito doloroso.

- Lucius o que você está fazendo? – sussurrou apanhando a varinha rapidamente.

- Aplacando meus instintos, essa é a única maneira – ofegou com um rictos de dor.

- Oh... meu amor – murmurou abraçando seu marido – não fazia ideia do que tinha que fazer para se controlar durante a primavera...

- Me deixa te fazer amor Remus. Por favor.

O grifinório concordou e o veela não perdeu tempo em devorar esses lábios que o deixavam louco. Arrancou as roupas de ambos e sem preparações o possuiu selvagemente, Remus não se queixou estava acostumado a ter sexo diariamente, estes cinco dias de abstinência também o haviam afetado. Além do mais a magia veela que seu marido soltava o fazia esquecer qualquer dor. Só sentia prazer.

- Onde você vai? – Lucius ronronou ao sentir seu marido se afastar dele.

- Vou ver Draco. Ele já deve estar acordado.

- Que os elfos se encarreguem – grunhiu abraçando o marido possessivamente – quero voltar a te fazer meu.

- A gente já fez três vezes Luc. Agora quero cuidar do meu filho – seus olhos se entrecerraram – além do mais... lembra que ainda continuo chateado com você. Se dei meu braço a torcer foi só porque não quero que você se torture e não porque te perdoei.

- Mmmhhh...

- Não pensa em se desculpar pelo que ensinou a meu filho?

- Ele também é meu filho... – gaguejou.

- Eu não nego isso. Mas achei que tinha deixado bem claro antes que ele nascesse que não ensinaria essas ideias absurdas sobre mestiços e sangue ruim.

- Mmmhhh…

- E ai?

- E ai o que? – grunhiu.

- Não vai me pedir desculpas?

Sentiu Lucius murmurar algo e sorriu de lado.

- Falou alguma coisa Lucius? Acho que não ouvi bem.

- Perdão! – resmungou soltando o agarre que tinha na cintura de seu marido.

Remus sorriu de uma maneira muito Malfoy para o gosto do loiro e saiu do quarto.

Maldita herança!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Porque demorou tanto? – resmungou aborrecido ao vê-lo entrar no quarto uma hora depois que Remus saiu.

O castanho se desvestiu completamente (acendendo o veela intencionalmente) e deitou na cama, se moveu até que sua cabeça descansou no peito de seu marido.

- Falei com Severus e expliquei sobre a nossa briga... – começou a falar descendo uma mão até o pênis semi ereto do loiro – e perguntei se ele não poderia levar Draco por uns dias.

- E o que ele te disse...? – gemeu cheio de prazer.

- Que não tinha problema... por isso demorei. Estive arrumando as roupas de Draco. Ele só volta na terça-feira.

Lucius não perdeu tempo e se lançou sobre o corpo de seu marido. Nem precisa dizer que nesses dias não saíram do quarto nem para comer. Pediam que os elfos deixassem a comida na antessala do mesmo... Estão pensando o que? Primavera ou não eles tinham que comer...

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: brincadeiras de crianças**_

**Nota tradutor: adorei ver Lucius de abstinência sexual hahahaha malvado aqui XD**

**Quero reviews**

**Ate breve!**


	20. Brincadeiras de crianças

**Capitulo vinte: Brincadeiras de crianças...**

- Oi Blaise. Como vai? – saudou amavelmente ao pequeno menino.

O menino de pele ligeiramente morena, com cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel que se assemelhavam muito aos de Remus. Ele era carismático e demonstrava seus sentimentos. Remus gostava muito dele, porque como a todos os filhos dos sonserinos, amigos de seu bebê, a Blaise parecia que faltava carinho.

- Muito bem senhor Remus – respondeu com os olhinhos brilhantes pela emoção.

Blaise Zabini adorava visitar Draco, porque seu papi Remus era muito amável com ele. Sua mãe nunca lhe fazia caso como também sua babá. Em sua Mansão somente os elfos brincavam com ele, mas amor não recebia de ninguém. Por isso podia dizer que invejava seu amigo um pouco, pois seu papi tinha amor para todo mundo.

- Vem cá Blaise me deixa te dar um abraço.

O pequeno praticamente se lançou nos braços do licantropo fazendo com que o cenho de Draco se franzir. _Como se atreve?! Ninguém abraça meu papi a não ser eu!_ pensou aborrecido.

- Bom... vão até seu quarto minha vida. Quando Gregory e Vincent chegarem eu os levo até lá.

- Theo também vai vir.

- Tudo bem agora vão brincar.

Vinte minutos depois Remus deixava entrar no quarto de seu filho dois meninos gordinhos e um moreno de olhos cor de café e expressão séria. Só que este último vinha agarrado fortemente à mão do grifinório. Isto fez com que a cara de Draco se fechasse em desagrado. Não entendia o que seus amigos tinham com seu papi que gostavam de estar sempre com ele, coisa que o deixava ciumento.

- Aqui estão o resto da turma rapazes. Vou deixar vocês brincarem em paz.

- Não vai ficar com a gente Senhor Remus? – Theodore Nott perguntou sem se soltar da mão do castanho.

- Vocês querem que eu fique? – perguntou divertido.

- Sim! – exclamaram todos os meninos, com exceção de Draco, que estava cada vez mais irritado. Era de se supor que estivessem aqui pra brincar comigo e não com meu papi!

- Tudo bem eu fico.

- Conta outra historia divertida sobre Moony, Padfoot e Prongs! – gritou um emocionado Gregory Goyle.

- Sério, querem isto? Não preferem brincar entre vocês?

- Não! – gritaram todos de uma vez. Draco já conhecia todas essas historias, mas gostava de escutá-las sempre que podia.

Uns toques suaves na porta interromperam a conversa.

- Sim?

Um elfo doméstico entrou no quarto.

- Desculpe senhor Remus senhor. O jovem Lucas Lestrange acaba de chegar com sua tia a senhora Snape.

- Ah manda eles entrarem Dobby.

Minutos depois Narcisa, radiante como ela só, chegava trazendo seu sobrinho Lucas, um moreno de cabelo negro azulado e com uns impressionantes olhos azuis. Era muito alto para sua idade (cinco anos), pois seu pai foi um homem de estatura alta.

- Bom dia Narcisa – saudou Remus educadamente lhe dando beijos na bochecha – Oi Lucas - mexeu no seu cabelo carinhosamente.

- Oi Remus... – devolveu sorridente o comprimento.

- Senhor Remus, Lucas olha o respeito – corrigiu Narcisa exasperada.

- Tudo bem Cissa. Não tem importância. Por que vieram?

- Lucas me disse que Draco se reuniria com os meninos hoje em sua casa e me pediu para vir – Na realidade me encheu a paciência, mas isso você não precisa saber – então aqui estamos. Você não ficou chateado que a gente veio sem avisar?

- Mas é claro que não! Quanto mais melhor, não é verdade crianças?

- Sim! – exclamaram os outros sorridentes.

- E o que iam fazer? – Lucas quis saber soltando a mão de sua tia e se sentando no chão sem cerimônia.

- O senhor Remus ia nos contar uma historia sobre Moony, Padfoot e Prongs – respondeu Vincent Crabbe entusiasmado.

- E de Snivellus também? – Lucas se interessou olhando o licantropo.

- Claro...

Narcisa o olhou levantando uma sobrancelha para o grifinório que encolheu os ombros sorridente.

- Que bom! – gritou emocionado. As desgraças desse Snivellus eram muito engraçadas. Embora não entendia porque seu tio Severus ficava zangado quando lhe contava sobre as historias que Remus lhe relatava.

- Quer ficar também Narcisa?

- Claro... eu também gosto dessas historias sobre Snivellus.

Ambos sorriram cúmplices.

Todos os meninos foram se acomodando sobre o chão ou sobre o tapete. Draco, por sua parte, se sentou no colo de seu papi. Só para deixar claro que ele era seu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Bom... já é hora do lanche. Estão com fome?

- Sim! – exclamaram os meninos Vicent e Gregory com mais ímpeto.

- Então vou trazer algo para todos. Vem comigo Narcisa?

- Claro...

Os dois adultos abandonaram o lugar. Mas pouco tempo depois a porta se abriu deixando Remus entrar com...

- Olhem quem veio se unir ao grupo garotos.

A cara dos seis meninos fechou. Pansy Parkinson vinha de mão dada com Remus. Outra! Pelas expressões dos pequenos se notava que ela não era bem recebida.

- Bom você fica aqui Pansy. Eu venho logo... – beijou sua bochecha.

- Sim senhor Remus – disse emocionada. Nem sua mãe nem seu pai nunca beijavam sua bochecha.

Quando o castanho saiu, Pansy agarrou com força sua boneca e cruzou os braços.

- O que foi? – grunhiu.

- Não queremos meninas aqui... – Draco resmungou.

- Pois eu estou aqui e não penso em ir embora.

- Claro que não... – disse Lucas sorrindo malicioso – vem Pasny... O que é que você tem em suas mãos?

- É minha boneca Remusina. Minha preferida.

- Remusina? – Theo perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Sim esse é o nome dela algum problema?

- Não...

- Você me empresta? – Lucas perguntou.

- Pra que? – questionou receosa.

- Ah... só para vê-la de perto. É de porcelana não é?

- Sim.. – disse a entregando – toma cuidado.

- Claro... pega ela Blaise! – gritou jogando a boneca até onde estava o castanho.

Blaise sorriu e pegou a boneca em suas pequenas mãos e assim começaram a brincar enquanto Pansy gritava assustada temendo a integridade física de Remusina.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Você é genial com essas crianças Remus. Nunca pensou em ser professor em Hogwarts? Se estudasse para isso...

- E você acha que Lucius e sobretudo Draco me deixariam fazer isso – perguntou fingindo surpresa.

- Ah vamos... se você quiser pode convencê-los.

- Eu sei. Mas prefiro ficar com meu bebê. Além do mais não preciso de dinheiro. Se eu fizer será só por diversão.

- Draco já não é um bebê...

- Para mim ainda é – disse com ternura – eu não poderia estar tanto tempo separado dele, nem deixar meu pequeno com alguma desconhecida. Se converteria em alguém como esses meninos que brincam com ele agora.

- Frios por não ter carinho dentro de seus lares... – Narcisa suspirou.

- Sim – fez uma careta – sinto tanta pena por eles. Se eu for não deixaria sozinho somente a meu filho senão também a eles. Não entendo como seus pais lhes dão tão pouca atenção eles são adoráveis.

- É assim a criação de crianças da raça pura.

- Mas vocês não são assim com Lucas.

- Lucas não nos deixa ser assim ele, é muito diferente – sorriu.

- Tem razão. Não acredito que esse menino é filho de Bellatrix e Rodolphus.

Narcisa desviou o olhar.

- Sim. São tão diferentes que nem parece filho de minha irmã... – murmurou para si mesma.

- O que você estava dizendo?

- Nada, nada – sorriu – quer ajuda com a bandeja?

- Se não for incomodo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ao voltar ao quarto Remus percebeu algo estranho. Os meninos estavam em um canto do quarto cabisbaixos e muito calados e Pansy estava em outro canto... chorando? Alarmado deixou a bandeja sobre a pequena mesa de Draco e se aproximou da menina.

- O que houve princesa?

- Estes idiotas quebraram minha boneca – soluçou ela chateada lançando um olhar gelado aos meninos.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou em direção dos garotos que evitavam o contato visual. Observou que a boneca estava nas mãos da menina e notou que a cabeça estava partida em vários pedacinhos. O choro de Pansy se intensificou.

- Não chora princesinha – consolou limpando as lágrimas da menina – olha – disse tirando sua varinha – "Reparo" pronto já está como nova. Viu?

- Meu herói! – gritou Pansy se jogando no pescoço de Lupin para o abraçar. O castanho abriu os olhos surpreso pelo arrebato.

Perto dali Narcisa teve que fazer uso de todo seu autocontrole para não soltar uma gargalhada. Por outro lado Draco estava rangendo os dentes. Se não fosse porque isso aumentaria o aborrecimento de seu papi estaria separando essa atrevida pelos cabelos. Por que todos querem abraçar MEU papi dessa maneira?

- Bom – separou a menina de seu corpo – acho que há alguns cavaleiros que devem desculpas a essa princesa.

Pansy sorriu com superioridade enquanto segurava com força a mão de Remus. Os meninos a olharam com ódio e murmuraram umas desculpas.

- Ok com isso resolvido agora vamos comer.

Os pequenos concordaram fervorosamente. Se algo assim tivesse acontecido em suas casas, além de se desculparem, teriam recebido um castigo de quem sabe que intensidade.

Remus sentou em uma cadeira de crianças e levantou Pansy para se sentar no seu colo. Sentiu seu filho parar perto dele e o olhou. Draco tinha o rosto fechado, os braços cruzados e o olhava feio pra garota.

- Eu também quero sentar no seu colo – resmungou.

- Não, você se comportou muito mal hoje com sua convidada.

- Mas... – murmurou pondo sua carinha de cachorro abandonado e Remus se deu conta que não podia se fazer de duro com seu bebê quando o olhava dessa maneira.

- Está bem Draco – suspirou – senta sobre minha perna direita – disse acomodando a pequena na outra perna.

-Por quê? Eu quero me sentar sozinho no seu colo, coloca ela em uma cadeira vazia.

O grifinório olhou seu filho levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É pegar ou largar – sentenciou.

E Draco cedeu. Seu papi fazia tudo o que ele queria, mas ele sabia que tinha seus limites e essas palavras o demonstravam.

- Eu sei que você teve "muito" a ver nesse assunto Lucas – murmurou Narcisa no ouvido de seu sobrinho – em casa a gente conversa.

Lucas só sorriu despreocupadamente.

Os tenho comendo na minha mão...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Um pequeno moreno de seis anos de idade caminhava pelo parque a duas quadras de sua casa, completamente só. Era muito pequeno para sua idade, pois sua família não cuidava dele direito. Seu cabelo estava completamente emaranhado, suas roupas estavam enormes e uma estranha cicatriz adornava sua testa.

- Olá.

O menino deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz e girou seus olhos verdes até pousá-los na figura do homem a sua frente. Não era muito velho, seu cabelo era castanho e seus olhos eram dourados. Seu sorriso transmitia a Harry muita tranquilidade.

- O-olá – murmurou.

- Meu nome é John. E o seu?

- Harry. Harry Potter.

- Olá Harry Potter – sorriu – por que você está aqui sozinho?

- Sai de minha casa porque agora tem visitas lá e minha tia não quer que me vejam.

O cenho de John se franziu.

- E por que não querem que te vejam?

Harry encolheu os ombros. A verdade era que não sabia. E preferia assim estar fora de casa do que ficar trancado na despensa.

- Bom... Posso te fazer uma pergunta Harry?

O pequeno fez que sim com sua cabeça.

- Você gosta de chocolate?

- Muito – sorriu mostrando todos seus dentes. Só uma vez tinha provado chocolate, quando seu primo deixou esquecido um tablete no sofá da sala e ele pode comer sem que ninguém visse. Foi o mais delicioso que provou em sua curta vida.

- Pois aqui tenho muitos. Me deram de presente hoje, porque é meu aniversário.

- Em 31 de julho?

- Sim...

- O meu também! Parabéns! – exclamou entusiasmado – embora eu não tenha recebido nenhum presente... – murmurou.

- Não? – o menino negou com a cabeça e o cenho de John tornou a se fechar em sinal de desgosto – pois eu te dou os meus. São rãs de chocolate. E parabéns também...

- Rãs? – perguntou achando estranho. Para sua surpresa ao abrir um desses estranhos embrulhos, uma rã de chocolate saltou da caixa e subiu em seu ombro.

- Cuidado – John riu – senão elas fogem...

- Se... se mexem senhor. Você pode ver? Parece magia!

- É magia – John esclareceu olhando surpreso o menino. Por acaso ele não sabe que a magia existe?

- Wow... nunca vi nada igual – Harry murmurou levando a rã na boca – não dói nela quando a gente morde, verdade?

- Claro que não – riu divertido.

Harry lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Olha Harry... tenho mais aqui. São todas pra você – disse lhe entregando uma caixa muito grande.

- Mesmo senhor? Vai me dar todas?

- É seu aniversário... você merecia muito mais.

- Muito obrigado senhor – deu um pulo ao olhar o céu – já está tarde tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem... Foi um prazer te conhecer Harry.

- Igualmente senhor John – e depois de lhe dar um belo sorriso Harry correu até a casa de seus tios.

- Você é idêntico a ele pequeno – murmurou John antes de desaparecer depois de um sonoro "crack".

Esse foi o melhor presente que Harry Potter pode ter nesses anos, antes de chegar certa carta que o convidava a estudar em um colégio que lhe mudaria a vida...

_**Continuará…**_

_**Próximo capitulo: educando um futuro sonserino**_

**Nota tradutor: indo pro penúltimo capitulo! Sinceramente não gostei do nome que Pansy deu para a sua bonequinha de porcelana! Remusina? Deus me livre, prefiro dar um nome como flor de liz, margarida, rosa, girassol... mas nunca que eu ia colocar um nome desses se eu fosse menina!**

**Bem então bora para os reviews "esfregando as mãos" com delicia ^^**

**Ate breve!**


	21. Educando um futuro sonserino

**Capitulo vinte e um: Educando um futuro Sonserino**

Lucius e Severus interromperam sua conversa ao verem Draco Malfoy, com uma expressão assustada entrar no estúdio, fechando a porta apressadamente.

- Draco... Que modos são esses de entrar? – resmungou o loiro.

- Eu... sinto pai. É que...

- DRACO LUCIUS JONH MALFOY-LUPIN. ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

O bramido fez com que os três dessem um pulo de susto. O menino loiro empalideceu enquanto seu alarme crescia.

- O que você fez Draco? – questionou Severus.

- Agora não há tempo – exclamou assustado – me esconde pai, por favor!

Lucius olhou nervoso para a porta. Não sabia o que seu filho tinha feito e Remus estando tão aborrecido... não era bom ficar do lado de Draco nessas ocasiões.

- Vem entra debaixo da mesa. Anda logo! – disse Severus dando espaço para o moleque.

No exato momento em que Snape voltava a sua posição, a porta do estúdio se abria. Um muito, mais muito aborrecido licantropo fazia sua aparição.

- Vocês viram Draco? – resmungou.

O pequeno de sete anos de idade gemeu em baixo do móvel inaudivelmente. Pelo tom de seu papi podia-se notar claramente o quanto ele estava chateado. Isso não pressagiava nada de bom...

- Não Remus, ele não está aqui – respondeu o veela impassível.

- Sei – grunhiu o castanho saindo do lugar batendo a porta.

- Sai dai Draco – Lucius falou.

Com lentidão o menino obedeceu a seu pai. Sua atitude era apressada e não se atrevia a olhar seu pai nos olhos.

- Eu... – mordeu o lábio inferior num gesto muito comum de Remus, que demonstrava nervosismo – estava com Lucas e ele comentou que se encontraram com os Weasley no beco Diagonal outro dia – disse olhando seu padrinho que assentiu – Lucas me disse que eles pareciam muito agradáveis. Mas eu lhe disse que ele não deveria se juntar a essa gente, pois eles são traidores do sangue e amam a trouxas e sangue ruim. E não percebi que papi estava na porta e escutou o que eu disse. E enquanto ele dizia a Lucas que não me fizesse caso... eu fugi.

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está em um grande problema... – comentou como se não fosse nada.

Draco olhou seu pai alarmado. Obrigado pelo apoio! pensou sarcástico.

- É claro que está...

Os três sonserinos (Draco no futuro) deram outro pulo com o tom gelado da voz. Lupin estava parado na porta parecendo imponente. Poderia se dizer que parecia um Malfoy. Draco tremeu de medo, Severus temeu por seu afilhado e Lucius... se excitou.

- Pa-papi... – murmurou.

- Eu sabia que você estava ai Draco. Posso sentir seu cheiro...

Os três fizeram uma careta com a boca. Como não pensamos nisso?

- Você está bravo comigo? – tom inocente e carinha de cachorro abandonado.

Bom truque... Severus pensou.

- Claro que estou – tom cortante – e esperei aqui fora para te dar tempo para explicar-se com seu pai e para pensar em seu castigo.

O menino abaixou a cabeça.

- Se não me engano depois de amanhã é a partida Mundial de Quadribol... – começou o grifinório.

- Você não vai me deixar ir?! – perguntou alarmado.

- Sim você vai. Sei que está esperando por isto há muito tempo, eu não poderia te proibir...

- Então...?

- Quem não vai sou eu.

- Não! – exclamaram os dois veelas ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que você tomou essa decisão? Foi Draco quem cometeu a falta! – Lucius disse. Seu filho o fulminou com o olhar.

- Eu sei... – disse olhando seu marido friamente – ainda assim vocês vão e eu fico. Vou passar esses três dias solteiro. Vou convidar seus amigos para brincar comigo – disse sorrindo a seu filho que franziu seu cenho – e talvez a senhora Zabini que acaba de ficar viúva novamente. Às vezes ela precisa de "consolo".

- Ou talvez ela queira se reunir com seus maridos defuntos... – Lucius disse estreitando os olhos.

Severus afogou uma risada. Esse Lupin sim sabia como dominar os Malfoy.

- Ah não sei... já verei o que faço... Espero que vocês dois se divirtam.

- Mas...! Você não pode fazer isso com a gente papi! Não é o mesmo se você não está com a gente!

- Draco tem razão, ao ficar você não está castigando só a ele... a mim também e eu não fiz nada.

- Eu já decidi e não há nada que possam fazer para que mude de opinião. Você... está castigado por dizer essas palavras que eu proibi – disse apontando o dedo acusador para seu filho que baixou a cabeça arrependido – e você... por ensiná-las – disse apontado dessa vez o loiro mais velho. E dizendo isso saiu do estúdio.

- Viu o que você fez? Por causa de sua torpeza nós dois fomos castigado – Lucius disse para seu filho.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Ma-ma... mas... pois sim, é tudo sua culpa! – gritou ao final – você me ensinou as "palavras proibidas"

Pai e filho se fulminaram uns instantes. Para depois Draco sair do lugar batendo a porta.

Severus não pode aguentar mais e começou a rir como louco, fazendo com que a irritação do veela aumentasse ainda mais.

- Que bom que a minha vida te faz rir – disse irônico.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Dias depois...**

- Onde a gente vai papi? – tom emocionado.

- Ao mundo trouxa – sussurrou cúmplice.

O cenho de Draco se franziu.

- Tem certeza...? Se o pai descobre...

- Ele só vai chegar da reunião amanhã e eu não vou lhe contar nada. Você vai?

- Se você não quer, eu não conto papi – sorriso malicioso.

- Bom, vai até seu quarto e veste a roupa que te comprei. Te espero lá fora.

Meia hora mais tarde Remus e o pequeno Draco estavam na Londres Trouxa em busca de diversão. O menino olhava tudo com olhos desorbitados. Sempre pensou que os trouxas, ao viverem sem magia, tinham uma vida mais aborrecida, mas a infinidades de coisas que seus prateados olhos viam não parecia nada aborrecido.

- Vamos entrar aqui minha vida.

- O que tem ai?

- Video games... – anunciou o castanho com olhos brilhantes de emoção.

E assim o licantropo e o meio-veela-licantropo, brincavam com tudo o que lhes chamavam a atenção, perdendo suas duas primeiras horas de passeio. Remus teve que usar toda sua persuasão e seu melhor sorriso para convencer Draco de que havia coisas mais emocionantes e divertidas para ver, para poder tirá-lo daquele lugar. Claro... o menino fez birra, seu habitual biquinho e pôs seus olhos de cachorrinho, mas agora caminhava de mãos dadas com seu papi e na outra um enorme sorvete.

- O que é isso papi?

- É uma televisão meu filho.

- Tele... visão?

- Sim... vem cá vou te mostrar como funciona.

Entraram na loja de eletrodomésticos e o veela não só pediu para saber como funcionava a televisão, como também a máquina de lavar roupas, a torradeira, os ventiladores... etc. Por sorte Remus soube manejar muito bem as explicações e saíram dali com um liquidificador para Draco... esse foi o que mais gostou.

- "Pode servir para meu padrinho misturar os ingredientes das poções enquanto me ensina". – tinha argumentado.

A tarde passou rapidamente. Compraram mais roupas de trouxas, o castanho comprou discos de música de suas bandas antigas favoritas (isso lhe fazia lembrar muito de James e Sirius), e comprou para seu filho aquela famosa bebida gasosa de cor negra enquanto comiam hambúrgueres no McDonalds.

- Gostou do passeio Draco? –perguntou uma vez que aparatam em sua casa.

- Sim, muito!

- Então... viu como os trouxas não são tontos? Eles podem viver perfeitamente sem magia e não é por isso que devemos considerá-los inferiores a nós. A magia não é tudo bebê. Por acaso você me vê a utilizando todo o tempo?

- Não.

- Porque é mais divertido fazer as coisas por si mesmo, pelo menos pra mim. Não vou te negar que às vezes eu dispenso aos trouxas estão adaptados a viver sem magia desde muito tempo. Não devemos desprezá-los por isso, pelo contrário, isso é de se admirar.

- Mmmmhhh... – murmurou com o cenho franzido.

- Entendeu?

- Sim papi.

- Gostaria de repetir o passeio no futuro?

- Sim!

- Ok. Mas isso vai ser um segredo nosso. De acordo? – piscou um olho.

Draco sorriu malicioso.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Olá rapazes.

- Olá senhor Remus!

Lupin sorriu aos amiguinhos de Draco. Eles vinham uma vez na semana para que ele lhes ensinasse a base da magia e assim não entravam em Hogwarts sem saber de nada. Alguns tinham tutores especializados para isso... mas ao que parecia, os meninos gostavam de como ele ensinava. Seu filho só aprendia com ele. Uma vez sugeriu a Lucius enviá-lo a uma escola trouxa... podem imaginar no que terminou aquilo. Esse tinha sido uns dos poucos caprichos que seu veela nunca lhe cumpriu. No entanto, ele não se chateava em ensinar seu filho. Sempre fazia cursos de capacitação e com um par de livros trouxas para crianças, ensinava em segredo a estes meninos também.

- E você quem é pequena?

- Millicent Bulstrone senhor – murmurou envergonhada.

- Bem vinda Millicent – sorriu amavelmente.

- Viu...? Eu não te disse? –Pansy cochichou no ouvido de sua amiga.

- Sim... ele é muito amável... e lindo.

- Sim... – suspirou sonhadora.

Muito perto dali Draco olhava para as meninas de cara fechada.

- O que você tem Draco? – Blaise quis saber.

- Nada – grunhiu.

Theodore sorriu de lado ante a atitude de seu amigo. Ele era uma criança muito observadora e já tinha percebido essa atitude antes, chegou a conclusão de que era por ciúmes de todos eles. Ele o entendia, ele também ficaria assim se tivesse um papi tão amável e carinhoso como o senhor Remus. Embora também achasse que era um pouco de exagero. Até parece que a gente vai roubar ele.

- Oi Marcus(Flint). Já recebeu a carta?

- Sim senhor – assentiu fervoroso – Adrian (Pucey) e eu entramos esse ano.

- Fico muito feliz por vocês. Vou perder dois alunos excelentes – sorriu.

Marcus lhe devolveu o sorriso envergonhado. Não sou tão bom aluno assim, este senhor até passa de tão amável.

- Bom vamos começar a...

- Já chegou por quem choravam! – Lucas Lestrange gritou entrando na sala.

- Lucas, olha os modos – Narcisa suspirou cansada – Chegamos a tempo?

- Claro Narcisa, sentem-se. Hoje vamos estudar um pouco de matemática.

- Não... - foi o gemido universal.

- Nenhum não estudar esta matéria na primeira aula e depois vamos continuar com o livro que deixamos pra terminar na aula passada. Depois vou dar um pequeno presente pra cada um.

Bastou somente isso para que concordassem sem reclamar. Então depois de uns cálculos, bem feitos por alguns, mais ou menos por outros e nada por Crabble e Goyle, foram ler dois capitulos de "O senhor dos anéis: as duas torres" (o primeiro já tinham terminado). Ler este livro os divertia muito, já que Narcisa criava imagens do que iam lendo para fazê-lo mais interativo.

- Isso é tudo por hoje. Vou pedir ao elfo que lhes traga algo para comer e... minha surpresa – sorriu misterioso.

As crianças olharam expectantes como o senhor Remus tirava algo de uma caixa branca e o colocava sobre a mesa. Parecia uma lata de cor vermelha com letras brancas.

- Coca-cola! – Lucas e Draco gritaram emocionados.

- Sim tem uma para cada um.

Tranquilamente foi repartindo uma latinha para cada criança e ensinando como deveriam abrir a lata. Desconfiados deram um gole e por suas expressões parece que gostaram muito. (NA: não é que Lupin já os estava viciando...).

- Isto tem um sabor delicioso senhor Remus – murmurou Vincent lambendo os lábios.

- Tem mesmo não é? Tia Narcisa sempre compra uma quando a gente vai ao mundo trouxa – Lucas comentou.

- Vai ao mundo trouxa? – Adrian Pucey se exaltou.

- Sim não muito. Mas cada vez que minha tia vai eu vou com ela. É muito divertido.

Remus mandou um olhar de advertência a seu filho quando viu que ele ia falar algo. Ah certo... o segredo sorriu cúmplice para seu papi.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer algum dia – Theodore sussurrou.

- Não acho que nossos pais deixem a gente ir – Cassius Warritgon suspirou. Um garoto de dez anos moreno de olhos verdes água, muito forte para sua idade. Era muito bonito e quando sorria formava umas covinhas dos lados de sua boca. Isso o fazia mais adorável ainda, para seu desgosto.

- Talvez a gente possa ir... se tia Narcisa e Remus nos levarem escondido – Lucas propôs com um estranho brilho nos olhos azuis.

- Lucas! – Narcisa se escandalizou.

- Você ficou louco? – disse Terence Higgs – não podemos pedir tal coisa ao senhor Remus... seria muito arriscado.

- Mas seria a única maneira... – Daphe Greengas sussurrou olhando os adultos esperançosamente.

- Eu... não sei crianças – Remus murmurou. De onde esses filhos de sonserinos tiram essa vontade de romper regras e explorar coisas proibidas? Será influência minha? pensou meio encantado meio assustado.

- Ah papi vamos – Draco disse usando aquela expressão que o convencia de tudo – você foi um grifinório. Um valente grifinório. Isso não deve significar nada pra você.

Remus o olhou receoso. Isso era perigoso! Se algo acontecia com as crianças não queria ter algum ex comensal atrás de seu pescoço.

- Eu vou pensar... – gaguejou enfadado, pois sabia que não podia negar essa saída as crianças se o olhavam com essa carinha entusiasmada – vão brincar agora... seus pais virão buscá-los dentro de meia hora.

Em seguida todas as crianças correram para que sabe onde na Mansão.

- Você não está pensando em fazer isso, verdade? – perguntou a loira consternada.

O castanho lhe dirigiu um olhar que dizia tudo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Uma semana depois...**

- Deixa eu ver... – suspirou – Cassius (Warrigton), Marcus (Flint), Adrian (Pucey), Terence (Higgs) e Tobias (Montague) vocês que são mais velhos, vão vigiar os menores. E não se separem! – gritou ao ver Malcolm Braddock e Miles Blechely se afastar olhando embelezados a máquina de fazer algodão doce – por favor, meninos, os trouxe com a condição de que façam tudo o que eu mandar. Ok?

- Sim senhor Remus.

Remus voltou a suspirar. Em que momento me ocorreu trazer dezesseis crianças de sangue puro ao Mundo Trouxa? Tudo culpa de Draco... acho que o mimo demais.

O menino o esteve atormentando-o durante toda a semana até que ele concordou. Por sorte Narcisa se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo e decidiram levá-los até um Shopping que tinha tudo o que gostariam de saber de como viviam os trouxas.

- Draco, você e Lucas não se separem. Por mais que conheçam tudo por aqui não é seguro que se afastem. Entenderam? – assentimento – Muito bem, Daphe, Millicent e Pasny vão com Narcisa. Ela vai mostrar coisas que vocês podem gostar.

- Eu quero ficar com você senhor Remus – Pansy disse.

O castanho sorriu e Draco fechou a cara.

- Nós não vamos nos separar pra sempre Pansy. Dentro de duas horas a gente se encontra aqui. De acordo Narcisa?

- Claro Remus... nós vamos fazer coisas de garotas.

E assim a loira partiu com as três meninas e Remus ficou a cargo de: dois garotos de onze anos (Adrian Pucey e Marcus Flint), três de dez anos( Terence Higgs, Cassius Warrintgon e Tobias Montague), cinco de oito anos( Draco, Blaise, Vicente Crabble, Gregory Goyle e Theodore Nott) e outros três de sete anos (Lucas Lestrange, Miles Bletchely e Malcon Braddok). Em que enrascada me meti?

Para sorte de Remus a saída não foi uma catástrofe de tudo. Ninguém saiu ferido e todos ficaram satisfeitos. Adrian, Marcus e Terence ficaram encantados com os patinetes. Theodore comprou vários livros de Freud.

- "Você tem certeza de que quer esses livros?" – tinha perguntado surpreso.

- "Parecem interessantes" – respondeu o menino encolhendo os ombros.

- "Ok..." – teve que concordar um pouco duvidoso.

Teve que frear Vicent e Gregory para que não comprassem quantidades exorbitantes de batatas fritas, "chocolate que não se move" e... chicletes. Algo que encantou a todos. Remus quase entra em pânico quando Miles e Malcon, incitados por Lucas, desapareceram por vários minutos, os achou mais tarde com restos de algodão doce nas mãos.

Passados duas horas foram se encontrar com as "mulheres" que estavam arrumadas para uma festa, com grandes bolsas de roupa trouxa e uma lata de coca-cola em suas mãos.

Comeram no McDonalds e depois passaram o resto da tarde jogando video game. Por sorte isso também encantou a todos, ele e Narcissa puderam descansar enquanto vigiavam as crianças batalhar com as máquinas.

- Repetiremos a experiência? – questionou a loira caçoando.

- Se Deus não quiser me ter muito cedo com ele: Não. Eu sou generoso, mas nem tanto.

Mesmo assim uma vez a cada dois meses Remus e seus "alunos" escapavam para o Mundo Trouxa.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capitulo: o colégio e a carta**_

**Nota tradutor: quem diria que essa turma de sonserinos fossem gostar de maquinas de lavar roupa e liquidificador hein! Hehehehe pobre Remus! XD**

**Quero reviews **

**No próximo capitulo será o ultimo da temporada!**

**Ate breve!**


	22. O colégio e a carta

**Capitulo vinte e dois: O colégio e a carta**

- Essa é a melhor opção filho. Já tomei a decisão por você.

- Mas...

- Mas nada – resmungou – Durmstrang é o melhor colégio para um puro sangue. Os Malfoy deixaram de ir a esse colégio por certos... acontecimentos que não vem ao caso. Mas acho que é o momento que eu volte com a tradição de enviar a esse colégio a nova geração de nossa prestigiada família... começando por você Draco.

- Tudo bem pai. Se é a sua vontade eu vou para Durmstrang.

- O que você falou? – Remus disse entrando no escritório de seu marido com a cara fechada.

Draco suspirou aliviado, se havia alguém que podia tirar da cabeça de seu pai a ideia de enviá-lo a um colégio tão longe, esse alguém era seu papi, e por sua expressão era isso o que ia fazer.

- Draco irá a Durmstrang Remus, está decidido.

- Decidido...? E quem decidiu?

- Eu é claro.

- Ah... pois eu lamento te informar que meu filho não vai a esse colégio. Draco irá a Hogwarts como fizemos nós dois.

Draco sorriu e seu pai fechou a cara.

- Nosso filho não vai pra um colégio onde abundam os de sangue impuro (Remus aceitava o uso dessa palavra protestando) e mestiços. O melhor para ele é Durmstrang onde todos são de nossa classe. Os de sangue puro.

- Quero te lembrar que eu sou mestiço. Assim o sangue de Draco não é completamente puro...

Agora foram os dois loiros que fecharam a cara. Esse dado eles sabiam, mas não gostavam que os lembrassem. A descendência mestiça de Remus era algo que poucas pessoas da alta sociedade do Mundo Mágico sabiam, por isso se considerava que Draco era completamente sangue puro. E muito menos ninguém, com exceção de Régulus, Narcisa e Severus sabiam da licantropia de Remus e o sangue veela de Lucius.

- Eu sei disso... mas tem mais sangue puro que outra coisa. Isso sem contar que é um Malfoy. Ele deve se juntar com pessoas de nosso nível social e nesse colégio vai encontrar em abundância.

- O que ele vai encontrar em abundância vai ser Comensais da Morte... – Remus resmungou.

- Mesmo assim... – murmurou teimoso o veela.

- Não Lucius. Eu quero que Draco vá para Hogwarts. Esse é o melhor lugar para ele, todos seus amigos vão para lá. Os Nott, os Crabbe e os Goyle já me confirmaram. Isso sem contar Blaise, o melhor amigo de seu filho... e no futuro Lucas também.

- Ali também ele pode fazer amigos. Hogwarts tem um baixo nível acadêmico, seus professores são medíocres e sem falar no diretor – grunhiu.

Os lábios do castanho se crisparam e seu cenho franziu até o limite do impensável. "Eu já sei quem vai ganhar essa briga... Merlin abençoe meu papi", pensou divertido ao ver a raiva do licantropo.

-Vou te lembrar... – resmungou – ...que seu melhor amigo ensina em Hogwarts e você sabe que Severus é um mestre em poções. Também lá está Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout e muitos outros, que são os melhores do mundo. De Albus não vou nem falar, ele foi quem mais me apoiou quando você estava na época do cio meu querido veela. Isso sem contar com que todo Mundo Mágico sabe que Hogwarts formou os melhores magos da sociedade.

Draco teve que tossir para afogar a risada que lhe causou a cara de derrota e aborrecimento de seu pai. Era verdade o que seu padrinho dizia (muito a seu pesar) Remus Lupin sabia como controlá-los e conseguir deles tudo o que queria.

- Além do mais... tenho certeza que Draco vai ficar na Sonserina, também é tradição em sua família que os Malfoy vão para essa Casa. Não é verdade?

Bom se isso não convencia seu pai era porque seu papi já estava perdendo seu toque. No entanto, Lucius continuava sem dizer nada. Remus usou seu último recurso.

- Em todo o caso... se Draco quiser ir para Durmstrang será ele que terá a última palavra. O que acha minha vida? – perguntou dando um olhar significativo para sua loira adoração.

- Eu... – pigarreou. "Espero ter o dom de fazer bons discursos como meu papi"... – acho que você tem toda razão papi. Sei bem que em Durmstrang é um escola de muito prestígio, mas eu sonhei desde pequeno em ser um sonserino. Que dizer... tanto meu pai – disse olhando para Lucius – como minha avó sempre me falaram dessa Casa e como Malfoy que sou, sem desmerecer meu papi – disse olhando desta vez a Remus – creio que devo continuar a tradição de ir a Hogwarts e ser uma serpente. E vocês sabem que eu adoro fazer poções e outro sonho meu foi ser aluno do meu padrinho. Terei que suportar conviver com os filhos de trouxas... mas poderei demonstrar que os sangue puro são melhores.

Remus pigarreou e olhou para seu filho, como dizendo "Esse comentário foi exagerado... depois vamos falar" Draco engoliu em seco.

- Está vendo... seus argumentos não tem fundamento Lucius. Draco irá a Hogwarts.

- Ok – murmurou. Era consciente que seu marido e filho conspiraram contra ele... embora os seus argumentos fossem verdadeiros. Mas tinha que ceder... não lhe agradava que seu filho ficasse chateado com ele, e muito menos Remus, porque seu lobinho sabia muito bem como castigá-lo. E como vocês todos já sabem. "A primavera estava próxima".

Remus e Draco sorriram cúmplices. Muito no fundo o castanho sentia que uma coisa era certa... ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida que seu bebê seria um sonserino. Não que isto o desgostasse... ele sabia muito bem que as serpentes não são como se pintam. Lucius era o vivo exemplo disso. No entanto, ele sempre quis que quando tivessem filhos, eles fossem para mesma Casa que ele: Grifinória. Mas seu filho iria para a casa oposta... enfim... ao menos conseguiu que ele fosse para Hogwarts.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**1 de junho**

Senhor Draco L. J. Malfoy-Lupin

Sala de estudos particular

Mansão Malfoy.

Uma coruja marrom acabava de deixar ao mais jovem residente dessa enorme casa. Draco sorriu abertamente enquanto abria nervoso o que esteve esperando toda sua vida.

_COLÉGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Diretor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe,_

_Grande Feiticeiro, Chefe de Magos,_

_Chefe Supremo, Confederação_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido senhor Malfoy-Lupin:_

_Temos o prazer de lhe informar que dispõe de uma vaga no Colégio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe a lista do material necessário. As aulas começam em primeiro de setembro. Esperamos sua coruja antes do dia trinta e um de julho._

_Cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall._

- Papi! Papi! – saiu gritando de sua sala de estudos indo a procura de seu querido progenitor.

- Draco... O que foi? – perguntou alarmado.

- Olha! – exclamou entregando a carta para Remus.

O castanho sorriu alegre e por que não...? Com saudades. Ele guardava ciumentamente sua carta em um baú de recordações. E aqui agora seu filho tinha a sua. "Como o tempo passa rápido"... pensou nostálgico.

- Você está feliz suponho.

- Claro que sim! Quando iremos ao beco diagonal pra comprar minhas coisas?

- Depois do seu aniversário Draco. Se quiser, convide alguns de seus amigos para que venham com a gente.

- Por que você sempre os inclui em nossas saídas? – perguntou enrugando o nariz.

Remus suspirou.

- O que eu te disse sobre o ciúme minha vida? Você é meu filho, meu céu, meu amor – o pequeno se ruborizou –mas deve saber compartilhar com os demais. Será mais divertido se vamos todos juntos comprar os materiais.

- Mas eu não sou um grifinório para andar em manada.

- Draco... – tom de advertência.

- Está bem... – suspirou – Talvez convide Blaise e Theo. E eu também te amo papi – disse abraçando seu papi.

Ele não podia evitar sentir ciúmes. Desde quando lhe falaram sobre sua herança veela seu papi fez uns exames que confirmaram que ele era ¼ veela e também tinha algo de licantropia de seu papi.

Draco não se transformava em noites de lua cheia (por sorte). Mas nos dias anteriores, durante e depois desse fenômeno lunar seu caráter era por demais irritante. Se estava muito aborrecido podia chegar a grunhir de uma maneira muito especial, igual Lupin. Sua força assim como seu olfato também eram um pouco melhor do que um menino normal e também outra coisa interessante era que quando comia carne ele gosta dela um pouco crua. E sua maior característica era que ele detestava tudo o que tinha prata. Descobriram este detalhe quando o pequeno em seu sexto aniversário, ganhou de presente um colar de prata, o colocaram e uma hora mais tarde sua pele estava completamente irritada no lugar onde a prata teve contato. Tanto Remus quanto o menino tinham horror a prata, qualquer coisa desse material que por acaso estivesse na Mansão era zelosamente guardado.

Severus tinha sugerido que o sangue veela predominou sobre o sangue licantropo, por isso eliminou a transformação deixando poucos traços característicos dessa enfermidade. Isso também debilitou o sangue veela, isso explicava porque Draco era ¼ veela sendo que seu pai (que foi quem o gestou) era ¾ em proporção. Desta herança o pequeno herdou sua beleza, seu cabelo loiro platino e a evidente possessividade com as pessoas que ama. Embora os ciúmes e a possessividade não são o mesmo com Remus e com Lucius. É que seu pai o ganhara a força...Tanto Snape quanto Remus concluíram que talvez isso se deva porque o lobo de Remus é um macho Alfa, e como os lobos são muito apegados com seus filhotes, isto criou um laço muito forte entre Draco e seu papi, Lucius teve que ruminar sua ira e seus próprios ciúmes quando se inteirou deste detalhe. "Com razão ele é tão mimado"... tinha pensado naquele momento.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Depois de tomar café da manhã com seu filho, o amigo dele (Blaize Zabini) e seu marido, no beco Diagonal, Remus se dispôs a ler a lista de materiais que seu filho necessitava para o inicio das aulas.

_COLÉGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME_

_Os aluno do primeiro ano necessitam:_

_*Três túnicas simples de trabalho (negras)_

_*Um chapéu pontiagudo (negro) para uso diário_

_* Um par de luvas protetoras (pele de dragão ou similar)._

_*Uma capa de inverno (negra com broches prateados)_

_(Todas as roupas dos alunos devem ser etiquetadas com seu nome)_

_LIVROS_

_Todos os alunos devem ter um exemplar dos seguintes livros:_

_*O livro de regulamento de feitiços (classe I), Miranda Goshawk_

_*A historia da magia, Bathilda Bagsthot_

_*Guia de transformação para principiantes, Emeric Swich_

_*Mil ervas mágicas e fungos, Phyllida Spore_

_*Filtros e poções mágicas. Arsenius Jigger_

_*Animais fantásticos e onde encontrá-los, Newt Scamander_

_*As forças escuras: um guia para a auto proteção, Quentin Trimble_

_RESTO DO MATERIAL:_

_*Uma varinha_

_*Um caldeirão (metal tamanho 2)_

_*Um telescópio_

_*Um jogo de garrafas de vidro ou cristal_

_*Uma balança de lata_

_Os alunos também podem trazer uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo._

_LEMBRANDO AOS PAIS QUE AOS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO É PERMITIDO TER UMA VASSOURA PRÓPRIA._

- Por que a gente não pode ter uma vassoura senhor Remus? – Blaise quis saber.

- Porque se supõe que vocês não sabem voar, no primeiro ano e para voar nas vassouras é preciso de uma aula especial para aprender.

- Mas a gente já sabe voar – Draco grunhiu.

- Mas essas são as regras filho. Vamos depressa que já está ficando tarde...

- Se a gente tivesse vindo antes... – Draco reclamou – agora temos que fazer tudo depressa.

- E de quem foi a culpa? – seu pai disse de cara fechada.

Draco se mexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira. Blaise lia atentamente a lista com seu papi.

- Bom... eu...

- Não foi culpa de ninguém. E agora vamos, se quisermos fazer tudo hoje, teremos que nos apressar.

- Sempre fazendo as vontades... – resmungou Lucius enfadado.

- Não fica bravinho amor – disse manhoso o abraçando e Lucius em seguida sucumbiu – anda... vamos atravessar.

Draco e Blaise soltaram risadinhas divertidas.

Enquanto eles atravessavam a parede de tijolos do beco Diagonal, um semi-gigante e um famoso menino entravam no bar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

- Acho que já temos quase tudo... – Remus murmurou olhando a lista – Draco você e Blaise fiquem aqui em madame Malkin que eu vou comprar as varinhas. Lucius você vai comprar os livros.

- Por que? Eu quero ir com você – disseram os loiros juntos. Ao se darem conta disso se fulminaram com o olhar.

Blaise riu divertido.

- Vocês farão o que eu falei – negou firme – eu vou e venho logo Draco. E você Lucius vai estar aqui do lado...

- Tudo bem, já vou – resmungou antes de entrar na livraria.

- Bem Draco Madame Malkin já sabe o que tem que fazer. Entrem que logo venho.

- Eu posso ir com você senhor Remus? É que eu já tenho minhas túnicas – Blaise disse sorridente.

- Claro Blaise.

Draco fulminou seu amigo com o olhar e entrou muito aborrecido na loja de túnicas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lá dentro Madame estava fazendo os ajustes na túnica e ele estava por demais aborrecido. Nisso viu entrar um menino moreno muito fraco e mal vestido. Mas algo em seu rosto lhe chamou a atenção. Sim, não se enganou este menino se parecia muito a uns dos amigos que seu papi teve quando estudava em Hogwarts. Sim parecia com o tal Prongs (NA: Draco não sabe que seu pai foi um Maroto e que conhecia a James Potter e a Sirius Black, a perda afetou muito ao castanho e ele decidiu não revelar esse segredo. Mesmo assim Draco os conhece pelas fotos e pelos nomes). Decidiu falar com o menino, afinal estava morrendo de tédio.

- Olá! Também vai a Hogwarts?

- Sim – "ora que falante...tentemos de novo".

-Meu pai está na loja ali ao lado, comprando meus livros e meu papi foi na rua de cima pra comprar minha varinha – viu que o moreno o olhava esquisito – depois vou arrastá-los para ver as vassouras de competição. Não sei por que os do primeiro ano não podem ter sua própria vassoura. Acho que vou incomodar meu pai até que me compre uma e a guardarei escondido – "Isso sem meu pai descobrir... não quero saber do castigo que ele me colocará se descobre que eu quebrei uma regra sem sequer pisar no colégio... não sei porque ele é tão grifinório".

Harry de sua parte continuava olhando o menino de maneira estranha. Se bem que ele lhe lembrava muito seu primo na arrogância o que mais o desconcertou foi o que falou "de um pai e um papi". Como isso era possível?

- Você tem sua própria vassoura? – continuou.

- Não – Harry respondeu saindo de seu transe.

- Joga quadribol?

- Não – "Quadribol o que é isso?" pensou o moreno perdido.

- Eu sim. Meu pai falou que seria um crime se não me elegessem para jogar por minha Casa e a verdade é que eu estou de acordo – "embora ele quer que eu seja apanhador eu não gosto dessa posição..." – você já sabe em que casa vai?

- Não –" Mas esse moleque não conhece outra palavra?" – pensou irritado.

- Bom ninguém sabe, a gente só vai descobrir quando chegar lá, mas eu sei que serei sonserino, porque toda minha família foi dessa casa – "mas não posso negar que gostaria de ser grifinório para agradar meu papi. Sei que ele está bastante ilusionado... não posso satisfazer os dois"... – você imagina ser um lufa-lufa? O que você acha? Bom meu pai me mata se eu entrar pra essa casa...

-Mmmmhhh... – "e agora nem sequer sei do que ele fala..."

"Último recurso"... pensou olhando do lado de fora para procurar algo que conversar.

- Olha esse homem! – "o que faz esse gigante aqui?".

- Esse é Hagrid, trabalha em Hogwarts.

- Já ouvi falar dele. É uma espécie de servente não é?

- Ele é o guarda bosques – disse Harry entrecerrando seus olhos – "E agora por que ficou com raiva?".

- Ah claro. Eu ouvi dizer que ele é uma espécie de selvagem, que vive em uma cabana nos terrenos do colégio e que de vez em quando fica bêbado. Tenta fazer magia e termina pondo fogo em sua cama – isso foi o que seu pai disse, embora lembrasse que seu papi Remus se aborreceu muito com o comentário. Seu papi dormiu uma semana em seu quarto por isso. "Não pensa nisso Draco"... se repreendeu mentalmente. Agora que já conhecia sobre sua herança veela, estava inteirado do porque seu papi "castigava" seu pai dessa maneira. Isso o traumatizou para o resto da vida.

- Eu acho que é estupendo –Harry disse com frieza.

- Você acha? – perguntou em tom de zombaria – por que ele está aqui com você? Onde estão seus pais?

- Estão mortos...

"Merda!". Embora isso chamou sua atenção." Será que este menino é filho do amigo morto de meu papi...?".

- Oh sinto muito – disse distraidamente –Mas eram da nossa classe? – decidiu indagar para saber se poderia haver parentesco com Prongs.

- Eram um mago e uma bruxa, se é a isso que se refere.

-Realmente acho que não podem entrar outros. Não acha? Não são como nós, não os educaram para conhecer nossos costumes. Alguns nunca tinham ouvido falar de Hogwarts até que chegou a carta e já imagina. Eu acho que deveria ficar nas famílias dos antigos magos – se seu papi escutasse seria castigado pelo resto da vida. Mas se o garoto respondia que concordava com essa ideologia, não podia ser filho de Prongs, pois eles tinham os mesmos ideais... No entanto como o garoto esteve o tempo todo reticente em responder suas perguntas, decidiu indagar melhor – e a propósito. Qual é seu nome? – se bem que não sabia como era o nome de Prongs podia averiguar depois com seu padrinho. "Embora meu padrinho parecesse odiar profundamente os amigos de meu papi...".

No exato momento em que Harry iria satisfazer a curiosidade de Draco Madame Malkin interrompeu.

- Já está tudo pronto belo.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver como o menino – "muito bonito por sinal"... se ruborizou ante o pensamento –se apressava para ir embora.

- Bom te verei em Hogwarts suponho – se despediu.

"Onde está meu papi?E esse Blaise seguro o está entretendo demais"... pensou ciumento. De Lucius nem se lembrava.

- Oi minha vida. Já estamos aqui – Draco girou sorridente para seu papi, mas seu sorriso se apagou e fechou sua cara ao ver como seu papi e Blaise vinham agarrados pela mão. Zabini sorriu malicioso.

- Já está tudo pronto Madame?

- Sim senhor Malfoy. Aqui tem tudo o que seu pequeno precisa.

- Muito obrigado Madame.

Draco saiu do pequeno banquinho e fulminou seu amigo com o olhar. Sorridente, Blaise soltou a mão de Remus e Draco tomou seu lugar. Esse ataque de ciúmes passou despercebido para o licantropo.

Uma vez do lado de fora se reuniram com Lucius e foram comer algo antes de continuar com o resto das compras. Chegaram a um luxuoso restaurante e, enquanto comiam Draco se lembrou do que viu na loja das túnicas.

- Papi...

- Fala minha vida

- Quando eu estava na loja de túnicas encontrei com um menino que me parecia familiar.

- Algum amigo da família?

- Não, na realidade nem o conheço, mas ele parecia muito com um de seus antigos amigos de Hogwarts. Desses que estão nas fotos que você me mostrava de vez em quando.

- De quem você está falando Draco?

- Ele parecia muito com o tal de Prongs – tanto Lucius quanto Remus olharam seu filho intensamente – tinha esse asqueroso cabelo bagunçado, era moreno e usava óculos... mas tinha os olhos verdes. Verde esmeralda.

- Vo-você viu com que ele estava? – Remus gaguejou.

- Com o guarda bosque de Hogwarts.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso e olhou seu marido.

- Este lugar é imenso Remus. Ninguém garante que você vai achá-lo.

Remus assentiu desgostoso.

- O que foi? Seu amigo teve filhos papi?

- Não sei Draco – sorriu – a verdade é que não sei...

- Mmmhhh…

Draco não continuou com o assunto, pois era evidente que os adultos não queriam falar dele. E ele não queria quebrar a cabeça pensando nisso. Melhor deveria bolar um plano para poder obter sua vassoura escondido.

_**Continua na próxima temporada...**_

**nota tradutor:**

**então neah... vejo vocês na próxima temporada?**


End file.
